A slow descent
by MissMadtastic
Summary: She healed him with her heart and love. He opened up and trusted again. Meeting Bella Swan was the best thing that ever happened to Edward Cullen. "When you're young, son, everything sucks but sometimes, this magical thing happens and everything doesn't suck so much anymore." Angsty, Romance, Bedward. All EPOV. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame.  
**

**A/N: This is a new story I'm starting. The chapters are going to be short but I'll update regularly. All in Edward's point of view. Please, R&R.  
**

**Song: New Low- Middle Class Rut  
**

* * *

I was good at leaving.

My mother did it and so did my father. The Masens did it best; leaving was their specialty. One day when I was four or five, I couldn't remember that well, my father dressed me in my best Sunday suit and left me with the neighbors; before he left he said to me, "Little man, I'm leaving you here with people who can take care of you the way I can't." I never saw him again; my mother had already left when I was a baby so I guess I should've been happy that he made it that long. My mother and father were really young when they had me; they weren't in love and a baby couldn't even keep them together.

The neighbors they had left me with were the Cullens; a young beautiful couple who took me in with open arms. Mom would tell me that my mother and father would always be my parents; she and dad were just the fortunate people who got to raise me. I took Cullen as my last name when I was seven and marched up to my mom and dad and said, "You're my mommy and daddy so my last name should be like yours." They legally adopted me and I became Edward Anthony Cullen. I had no idea what my middle name was from before or even if I had one, so mom gave me on.

Anthony was her fathers name and I loved being named after him because Grandpa Anthony was awesome. Even after finding everything out about my 'adoption' he treated me like his birth grandchild and loved me like crazy. It was weird that my birth father chose the Cullens because as I was growing up, everyone said I looked exactly like my mom, Esme Cullen. It was true, we both had the same weird bronze hair and green eyes; even our pale skin was the same. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, was a blond haired dark eyed striking man. He was the best man I knew. He was a doctor and spent his life saving others; I always thought he was from another planet because of how compassionate he was. He always put others before himself and helped everyone he could. He was the dad I wanted to be one day. He was my role model.

I had a pretty normal childhood growing up except for the abandonment issues. Sometimes, when I was younger, I would crawl into mom and dad's bed and sleep with them, begging them not to leave me. It took me two years before I finally realized that they weren't going anywhere. When I was eight, they adopted another boy named Emmett who was a year older. We clicked right away like we were blood brothers. I liked having him around and when we got older, he would beat up anyone who would pick on me. Then, when I was ten, I got a sister. Her name was Alice, she was my age, and she was a little ball of energy. That was it, with me, Emmett and Alice we were a family. Complete.

Mom was a stay at home mom; she had inherited money when she was twenty-one and with dad being a doctor, we weren't that bad off. Maybe that was why my birth father picked them because Carlisle had a good job and Esme had money; he knew I would be able to have a comfortable life. I never told anyone I was adopted; I didn't like people knowing because in my mind they were my parents and my brother and sister. They never said anything about it, respecting my wishes for them not to. They were the best parents anyone could ever have.

I turned seventeen in June and started my senior year in September with Alice. Emmett had already graduated and was going to U-Dub on a sports medicine scholarship.

"Edward, honey, are you getting up? You don't want to be late for the first day of your senior year!" Mom called.

I rolled over, groaning as I stretched, and sat up, "I'm up!" I called back.

I looked over and saw that my clothes had already been picked out for me. _Alice. _She was always doing that; dressing me and making sure I didn't look like a poser. I got out of bed, checking out the clothes. Looked like Diesel jeans and a light blue V-neck knit sweater. It would do. I got dressed quickly; running my fingers through my hair as I tripped down the stairs.

"Morning, baby!" Mom greeted me.

I grinned at her, "Morning, ma," I retorted.

"Breakfast?" She wondered.

I nodded eagerly, "Please."

Alice came in then, her dark short hair clipped back with pink bows. It was strange, Alice, Esme and I all had the same green eyes. People honestly thought Alice and I were twins; we usually lied and told them yes. It wasn't hurting anyone and it amused us greatly. Esme never said anything, all she would do was smile and shake her head.

"Thank God, you look good, Edward," Alice commented as she jumped up on the kitchen stool in front of the island.

I nodded at her, "Thank you, Ali, you look good too," I murmured.

She was wearing a pink frilly button-up blouse, a black skirt and black tights. I didn't know where she got her fashion sense from, probably mom, but it was great. She always looked amazing.

She smiled at me, showing her white teeth, "Thanks, brother, mom, may I have coffee today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mom turned and eyed her, "Will you be able to handle it, sweetie? I don't want you going crazy and then falling asleep in school," She said.

Alice shook her head, "I think I'll be fine with half a cup."

"Okay, sweetheart, half a cup then," Mom agreed and got out a mug before filling it halfway with coffee. She turned to me, "Would you like some also, honey?" She asked me.

I shook my head, declining politely.

Alice looked around, "Did dad leave for work yet?" She questioned.

"No, he's still upstairs getting ready; he should be down in a minute," Mom replied.

Alice nodded, "Good, I wanted to ask him about having a party here," She said.

"Oh? Well, ask me and I'll talk to him about it," Mom encouraged.

"Okay. Mommy, would it be all right if I throw a 'back to school' party?" She asked sweetly.

Mom smiled at the 'mommy' part, "Sure, honey, let me talk to dad about it but I'm sure that will be okay," She said.

Alice squealed, "Thanks, mom! You're the best! This is going to be the best party ever!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, resting my chin in my hand as I started to nod off.

"Didn't get enough sleep, kiddo?" Dad asked, slapping me on the back as he came into the kitchen.

He was freshly showered and wearing his suit.

"Oh, hi, dad, no, I slept okay, bad dreams I guess," I told him.

He nodded seriously, "Let me know if they continue and I'll give you something to help you sleep," He said.

I nodded and said, "Okay."

Dad went over to mom, kissing her cheek gently, "Smells great," He whispered to her.

I made a face and looked away.

"Daddy! Sooo, mom has something she wants to ask you!" Alice said loudly, breaking up the sweet moment.

Mom rolled her eyes, looking just like I did, "Honey, Ali wants to throw a back to school party here, would that be all right?" She asked.

He laughed, "That's fine, as long as no one drinks and drives; I want all the keys inside the 'key bowl' and the drunk children can sleep here in the guest bedrooms," He said sternly.

Alice nodded excitedly, bouncing, "Thank you! Thank you! You guys are the best parents ever!" She told them.

"Yes, we know," Mom murmured, still in dad's arms.

We ate breakfast quickly before saying our goodbyes. I drove Alice to school in my silver Volvo. When we pulled up, Alice smiled.

"I think this year is going to be great," She said.

I looked at her strangely because she had these 'psychic' moments where I swear she just _knew _stuff, so I usually trusted her judgements.

"How do you mean?" I asked her.

She continued to smile, "This is the year you're going to find your true love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn.**

**A/N: This is Chapter Two because I'm that nice :) Anywho, make sure to R&R because it makes me very very happy! Enjoy.  
**

**Also, this hasn't been Beta-ed, so forgive my mistakes please!  
**

**Song: Ho Hey- The Lumineers  
**

* * *

_"You will find your true love."_

Alice's words kept running over and over inside my head. I went to each of my classes looking at every girl that smiled at me but I felt nothing. Wasn't there supposed to be a...pang or something? Something that told you she was _the one_? There was talk of a new student swirling around. Isabella Swan, goes by Bella. She moved here from Arizona. Was the chief of police's daughter. Supposed to be the quiet, studious type which made sense since she was a cops daughter.

Forks high was too fucking small. It was so small that a new student excited them, it was sad really. I would see her now, at lunch. I walked beside Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend, and my best friend. Jasper was about my height; maybe a bit thinner. He had blond hair that fell to his ears and blue eyes.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" He asked, his southern accent still strong from when he moved from Texas a couple years ago.

"Who hasn't?" I returned.

He chuckled, "She and Ali are already best friends," He told me.

"Of course they are," I muttered.

"It's good though that she has Ali, I remember when I was new; it was hard," He said as we walked into the cafeteria together.

"Yeah, I know, I mean I don't, because I grew up here but I can imagine how hard it is to make new friends, now, it's just like you know everyone so it doesn't even matter," I said as we got in line.

He nodded in agreement, "Now you WANT to meet new people," He said as we grabbed out blue lunch trays.

"I know right, this town is too fucking small," I agreed as I put an apple on my tray.

"Have you decided where you're going to college?" He asked me.

"Probably U-Dub like Emm; I'm not really sure yet," I said examining the cheese pizza; it looked okay.

"What about your music?" He wondered as he put a coke on his tray.

"It's not something I think will take me anywhere, you know?" I said as we paid for our lunches.

"Yeah," He said as we carried out trays to our lunch table.

Alice was already there and beside a small brown haired girl.

"That's Bella," Jasper whispered, nudging me.

I nodded and sat across from her so Jasper could sit next to Alice; he draped his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan, she just moved here from Arizona; she's in your biology class," Alice told me.

I lifted my head to look at her; she was smiling. I finally looked over at Bella and, as our eyes met, a spark went through me. I felt it through my entire body like a live wire. I wanted to kiss her, to have her, to own her. I wanted her. I wanted to posses her. To make her mine. To make her scream my name as I thrust into her tight little body. I couldn't breathe, I felt as if I was drowning inside the pools of chocolate colored eyes.

She reached out with her hand, "Nice to meet you, Edward," She said and her voice was like warm honey.

Oh my God.

"Yeah, umm...nice to meet you, Bella," I stuttered.

Get a grip, Edward! Fuck!

She grinned shyly, "So, I guess you and I will be partners then," She said.

"Uhh...what?" I asked.

"You know, in biology? Ali said you were partner-less in biology, so I guess we'll be partners then," She said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," I agreed, trying to play it cool.

"I hope you aren't one of those guys that makes the girls do everything," She said playfully and winked at me.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

It was then that I realized we were still holding hands. She hadn't moved her hand so I didn't.

"Good," She whispered.

The bell rang, making us both jump.

"Do you...do you want to walk with me to biology?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I don't want to get lost and be late for my first day," She said walking closely beside me, our shoulders touched.

Well, her shoulder touched my arm since she was shorter than I was. She was my true love. Had to be. Every time our eyes met I wanted to throw up, in a good way though. This was what Alice had meant. I didn't think it would happen so quickly though.

"Why did you move here?" I asked.

"My mom remarried to a baseball player and wanted to travel around with him; I didn't want to be a burden, so, I decided to move with my dad, we don't know each other that well, so it's like we're getting to know each other again," She said as we walked toward our class.

I nodded, "That's tough, new school; new town."

"Yeah, it's not that bad, I mean, it rains a lot here but other than I can't complain; it could be worse," She shrugged.

"Yeah, it could but at least you have Alice," I said.

"Yeah, your sister's great, we have math together," She said.

"And maybe we can be friends," I offered.

She squeezed my arm, "That would be nice, Edward, I need all the friends I can get and something tells me that Jessica and Lauren can't be trusted," She said giggling.

Her giggle was just...so fucking cute! Everything about her was cute.

"Yeah, they're..." I searched for the word.

"Skanky whores?" She suggested.

I laughed in surprise, "Yeah, that, and just not good people," I said.

She nodded, "I'll keep an eye on them," She reassured me.

We walked into biology together as the class was starting to fill with students. I watched Bella as she went up to talk to Mr. Banner, our teacher. He nodded and pointed to me. She turned and smiled at me as she walked back toward me. She plopped down next to me, our knees bumping and sending heat through me.

"Hey," She giggled again.

_!_

I smiled, "Hi," I said.

"So...biology, huh?" She said blushing.

I snorted at her attempt at small talk. She was adorable; I wanted her!

"Edward, do you want to hang out at your party on Friday?" She asked me, all timid and shy.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said grinning at her.

And maybe at the party you'll let me kiss you and touch you...

"Great!" She exclaimed, smiling.

_So fucking beautiful._

Mr. Banner started class then and we stopped talking.

When class ended, I told her goodbye and said I'd see her tomorrow.

I was flying high all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame.  
**

**A/N: Here's chapter three, you beautiful people. Please R&R! It makes me happy and upload faster!  
**

**Song: Lover of the light- Mumford & Sons  
**

* * *

Mom and dad decided to give us privacy and go out during the party.

I was nervous and excited. _I was acting like a fucking chick. Ugh. _I studied myself in the mirror, wanting to look good for my Bella. No, Bella; not mine. Yet. I didn't care what she wore, hell, she could have worn a fucking trash bag and I would have still thought she was gorgeous. I would prefer her not wearing anything but that would have to wait...

Alice had laid out clothes for me, of course, and I had to admit they looked good; I looked good. A navy button-up collared shirt and washed out jeans. My hair messy like my usual style and eyes greener than normal. I was about to own this party, for real. I walked out of my room; closing and locking my door. No one was going to fuck in my bed. I made my way downstairs toward the loud music.

_Fucking rap, man._

"Edward! There you are!" Alice shouted over the music.

_Uh, she just started to pop it for a nigga and look back and told me "Baby, it's real." and I say I ain't doubt you for a second, I squeeze it and I can tell how it feel, I wish we could take off and go anywhere but here, baby, you know the deal but she bad, so maybe she won't, uh, but shit then again maybe she will. Yeah._

"Here I am," I agreed.

"Where have you been? The party started a half an hour ago! Don't be a loser! Come and mingle!" She berated me.

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, I was just upstairs getting dressed."

"You're such a girl sometimes, go find Bella, she's looking for you!" She commanded.

"For such a tiny person you're very bossy," I informed her.

She smiled, "That's why you love me!" She said and flitted away.

I walked through the sea of people, pushing my way through before I found Bella. Well, I felt her before I saw her. Heat shot through me and I could smell her strawberry scent; so much stronger than anything else. I looked up, searching, and when our eyes met; she smiled in relief.

She moved up to me, her body memorizing, "HEY!" She shouted.

"Hey!" I shouted back; my eyes ran over her.

She was in this blue fitted shirt that showed off her nice cleavage and a short jean skirt that reveled sexy long legs.

Damn, instant boner. _Great_!

"I've been looking for you!" She told me.

"I've been here!" I said back and winced how stupid it sounded.

_Come on, Edward, jeez..._

She smiled easily though, "Do you wanna dance maybe?" She asked, her soulful brown eyes boring into mine.

I felt myself nod against my will and my legs moved without my permission until we were on the makeshift dance floor with the others. She held out her arms, wanting me to bend down so she could wrap them around my neck. I gave her what we both wanted and bent down. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we started to sway side by side together. _She will by Lil Wayne_ probably wasn't the best song to slow dance to and I knew we looked weird but I didn't care. I was just happy that I got to touch her! I ran my hands through her hair without thinking and looked down to see her smiling.

She liked it! _Ah!_

"Are you having a good time?" I leaned down closer to her ear.

She nodded, still smiling, "A very good time, Edward."

"I'm glad."

She looked up into my eyes, "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" She asked loudly in my ear.

I knew what that meant. That was girl code for: Let's go somewhere and do it. At least, that's what I thought.

I nodded and led the way upstairs to my bedroom that was off-limits to everyone else.

When we got into my bedroom, she looked around with wide eyes, "Wow, Edward, it's really nice," She said amazed.

I shrugged awkwardly, "Yeah, it's all right," I agreed.

She sat on my bed and my mind went all kinds of south. _I was picturing her naked on my bed with me on top of her as she moaned my name; my head between her thighs with her legs draped over my shoulders_. I shifted; trying to ease the ache between my own legs.

_Ow_.

"I thought it would be...different somehow," She said, her eyes traveling everywhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, it's really nice and...neat," She said blushing.

_Hmmm._

"Yeah, I'm probably the neatest one in this house, honestly," I told her.

"See, that just amazes me," She laughed before flopping back.

I moved slowly toward her before sitting next to her and laying back beside her. She turned her head toward me so we could look at each other and we just stared at one another; not saying anything. We could still hear the loud music from down stairs and I closed my eyes against it. I felt Bella nudge closer to me before resting her head on my shoulder.

"I really like you, Edward," She whispered.

"I really like you too, Bella, I think you're really beautiful and smart and fun and..." I could feel myself babbling.

"And?" She prompted.

"And...do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked her.

"You mean, like, when you see someone and instantly have a connection with them?" She retorted.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I do, I felt that with you when we first met," She admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I felt it too, it was like...an electrical charge that went through my whole body and I felt like you owned my heart," I said and bit my tongue by how fucking gay that sounded.

_Shit._

She smiled, happy with my answer, "That's exactly how I feel, so, what are we going to do about that?" She wondered.

I smiled back, "I don't know, I guess I should take you out on a date," I said playfully.

She snorted adorably, "I guess so...oh! Hey, I have weed, wanna smoke?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed.

She lifted her body up and dug through her skirt pocket before pulling out a fat blunt; giggling.

"Wow, did you roll that yourself?" I asked her, staggered.

She giggled again -so damn cute- and shook her head, "Nah, I get it from this guy named Jake; he lives on the Rez, he sells to all the underage kids," She told me.

"Your supplier, huh?" I teased.

She fished out a lighter before lighting the blunt and inhaling, "Yeah, totally, my drug dealer," She teased me back before exhaling a long, thick stream of smoke.

I watched her, impressed, before she passed it to me. I was just elated to be having my lips on something that her lips had just been. _Hell yeah! _I took a long hit before exhaling; feeling lightheaded. After finishing the blunt, we were geeking, HARD.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I asked her, cracking up.

She laughed right along with me and shook her head, "No, let's just lay here. Your ceiling is SO stupefying."

So we stayed there, in my room; on my bed, staring up at the ceiling together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Four, you beautiful people. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope y'all are enjoying reading it :) Please R&R! It makes me happier than a frog on a log!  
**

**Song: Feel so close- Calvin Harris**

* * *

Bella fell asleep next to me.

She looked like an angel with a halo of brunette hair thrown across her face. I extended my hand and swept the hair away from her face. She was _so _beautiful and memorizing to watch. Even if it did make me look like a stalker loser. _Whatever. _I was in love with this angel girl and she felt the same way! Though we hadn't said it in so many words, we still confessed our feelings to one another last night.

_You were high at the time; what if she doesn't feel the same?_

Why wouldn't she? High isn't like being drunk. You know what you're saying when you're high. Duh.

_Whatever makes you feel better._

I rolled over on my side to get a better look at her. Sometime during the night, she took off her skirt and shirt and slipped my t-shirt over her head. I swear to God my balls almost combusted by just the sight of her in my clothing. I had no self control whatsoever. It was sad. Really. She moaned in her sleep, loudly, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. Hopefully me. I knew I dreamed about her a lot. Normally I didn't dream at all but recently, all I did was dream about Bella...and what I wanted to do to her.

I slowly ran my fingers down her spine, trying to comfort her in any way I could. She stopped moaning and sighed contently; snuggling closer to me. My breath caught in my chest and I smiled to myself. It felt weird being so close to someone who wasn't my family. I mean, I wasn't really into intimacy. I guess that had something to do with my childhood being the way it was but I could get past that, _over that_. My birth parents didn't have the control over me that I let them; they weren't even in my life for Gods sake.

"_Edward_."

I looked down at her, expecting to see her awake but she wasn't. She was still deeply asleep and sighing my name! MY name! _Oh my God sweet Holy moly mother of all that is holy in the heavens above _Bella said my name in her sleep! There was a warmth spreading through my chest and making me tingle all over. I had no idea what it was but I loved the feeling that overcame me when I looked at Bella. I was SUCH a girl right now! Jeez. Cool it. I could have stayed like that forever watching her but my bladder had other ideas.

I got up, careful not to wake her, and went into the bathroom. After I used the toilet and as I washed my hands, I stared at myself in the mirror for a long second. Just by looking at me you wouldn't know my emotions were completely fucked. I looked like a normal guy. Looks could be deceiving I guess.

It wasn't that I was a fucking serial killer or something, no, I was just emotional damaged. Maybe I'd get over it; maybe I wouldn't. I guess it was up to me to actually want to...get better? I should have probably been in therapy but mom and dad didn't want to pressure me into doing anything I didn't want. I looked down and realized I rewashed my hands about fifteen times. I rinsed off my hands and turned off the tap. I cracked open the door before shutting off the bathroom light and crawling back into bed. Morning light streamed through my blinds, lighting up the room slightly. I stretched out and groaned, feeling my joints pop.

"Edward."

I looked down at her again but this time her eyes were open and she was staring at me.

"Hey," I whispered.

She smiled shyly, "Hi," She said, clearing her throat, and stretching her arms over her head.

"Sleep okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, her cheeks turning a slight pink, "Yeah, sorry I feel asleep on you like that," She said still smiling at me.

"It's okay, I enjoyed watching you sleep," I admitted.

She smiled widely, showing her teeth, "Creeper," She said playfully.

I chuckled, "Call it what you want, I still like doing it," I shrugged.

"Just because you like it, doesn't make it any less creepy," She responded.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked seriously.

I didn't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Ever.

"Nah, I think it's sweet," She said and stroked her fingers across my cheek slowly.

"I think you're sweet," I whispered huskily; my eyes heavy.

She bit her lip, turning me on even more, and looked at me with lustful eyes. I lowered my head slightly, giving her a chance to protest but she didn't so I continued my journey to her lips. Our lips met lightly at first before she went wild, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me closer against her. She moaned against my lips and opened her mouth. My tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her for the first time, and I groaned. She tasted sweet and amazing and delicious and I couldn't get enough.

She shifted and started pulling at my t-shirt. I leaned back so I could pull it over my head. Her warm hands sought out my chest immediately as she attacked my lips again. Her right hand slipped lower down my chest, _lower, _and had me moaning. She brushed my erection in my boxer briefs and I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't, I couldn't think of anything except her hand touching my cloth-covered dick.

"Please," I moaned, my eyes half-opened.

She stared at me as she slipped her hand into my underwear. Her fingers barely skimmed my dick but the sensations shot through me and I almost died right then and there.

"Please," I begged again, not caring that I sounded like a pussy.

"I want you, Edward," She whispered and finally, _finally_, wrapped her small hand around my shaft.

I could have cried at that moment but I didn't, I was too focused on her hand stroking up and down. She and I were both breathing heavily as she stroked back up and ran her fingernail back down.

"Gah! Oh God, Bella, don't stop."

"Not until you cum," She breathed as she continued her wonderful, amazing, unreal pleasure.

Finally, my body reached it's end point and I let out a pained grunt before shooting all over her hand.

"Thank you," I whispered; my body was very warm.

I grabbed a tissue and she watched me as I cleaned off her hand for her. After, I tossed the used tissue into the trashcan next to my desk.

She let out a soft giggle that I loved to hear, "You're welcome."

"How can I ever repay you?" I asked smirking and pushed her back as she let out a happy shriek.

How long had I been waiting for this moment? Well, to everyone else not that long but to me it had been a lifetime.

I tugged up her -_my_- shirt and brushed my fingers across her quivering belly. I circled her belly button before lowering my head and kissing her abdomen.

"Edward?" She was panting now as she leaned up slightly to watch me.

"I'm not going to do anything you won't like, trust me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yes, Edward, I trust you."

"Lie back then, baby, and I'll take good care of you," I promised her.

She did as I asked, murmuring the word baby.

"You like that? _Baby_."

She giggled again and whispered, "Yes."

I ran my hands down her slim thighs, touching every part of her body; wanting to explore. She seemed relaxed as I did that. I told her to sit up for a second as I pulled off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were so lovely.

I moaned under my breath, "You have beautiful boobs, Bella," I told her, praying I wouldn't offend her in any way.

She exhaled loudly, "Thank you, I grew them myself," She teased.

"Yeah? Well, you should be proud, they came out amazingly," I teased her right back before taking her right nipple into my mouth.

I sucked gently before pulling back to run my tongue over her now hard pink nipple. She continued to breath heavily as I focused on her beautiful nipples. Once I thought my friends (Her now erect nipples) were taken care of, I moved down her body toward her panties. She tensed and I looked back up at her; locking eyes with her.

"Sure?" I asked her.

She nodded again, her eyes cautious.

"Baby, if you want me to stop, just tell me but I really want to go down on you right now," I told her honestly.

She blushed, her face the color of a tomato, "I'd like that also," She whispered, turned on and embarrassed.

"Good."

I slipped my fingers under the elastic of her blue panties and started to slowly tug them down; she lifted her lower half to help me and I slipped them off. I kept my eyes on her face for a long minute and when she nodded, I finally looked her. She was bare and pink and unbelievable and everything I had dreamed of. I ran my index finger down the inside of her thigh and felt her shiver.

"You're so beautiful." I didn't know what else to say; those were the only words that popped into my mind.

She didn't say anything. She just kept still as I started touching her. She was like a flower that I desperately wanted to see open and bloomed just for me. I slipped a finger inside her and she clenched around me instantly.

I knew. I knew she was a virgin. I could tell. Would she tell me? Maybe she'd wait until we finally had sex before telling me.

"Bella," I whispered her name before I brought my mouth down and on her.

She tasted sweet and earthy and delicious and I wanted more. No, I needed more. When I ran my tongue up toward her clit, she started to squirm and moan loudly.

"God, Edward, please! _Holy shit_! More! _Oh_, _oh_, _oh_, ohhh!" Her hands found my hair and she pulled me toward her even closer, if that was possible.

I gripped her hips, trying to still her as I concentrated on bringing her to her climax. I let go of her right hip so I could push my finger into her.

"More! Please, more," She begged, like I had earlier.

So I gave her more. I added a second finger and twisted them up; looking for her magical G-Spot. I knew when I found it because she screamed out and her hips jerked forward as her body started to spasm. I pulled away and wiped my face with the back of my hand as I smiled down at her shaking form. She reached out her arms and, when I laid next to her, she wrapped them around me; whispering thank you over and over again.

"No, thank _you_, Bella," I said; my voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

She looked at me questionably, her eyes darker and her chest still heaving as she tried to calm herself down, "For what?" She wanted to know.

"For giving me you," I retorted seriously.

She stared back at me just as serious, "You'll always have me, Edward, I swear."

"And you'll always have me."

That's how Bella and I officially started dating; with a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five, darlings! Enjoy (: R&R, please!  
**

**Song: Head over heels- Digital Daggers  
**

* * *

Life was incredible.

I now had someone to keep me going. Bella. People at school were surprised, to say the least, when they had found Bella and I were dating. Jeez, dating didn't seem like the right term or label for us. What we had, had no term or label. We were just Edward and Bella, soul-mates. I picked Bella up for school at seven-thirty. She came out of her house dressed to kill in dark jeans and a tight red V-neck shirt. Oh my God. She was trying to kill me. Seriously. She climbed into my car, which she had named Silverado. She was adorable.

"Hi, baby!" She greeted me happily and kissed me quickly.

I smiled back at her, "Hi, sleep okay?" I asked.

"Of course, I dreamed about you and your hands." She giggled and blushed.

Giggling and blushing. Just a fantastic combo.

"Oh? I slept good too; dreamed about YOUR hands," I returned with a smirk.

"When you smile at me like that," She began in a whisper, "it makes naughty things happen in my panties."

My grin widened, "Yeah? Well, I do love when that happens," I retorted and laced our fingers together.

I pulled out of her graveled driveway and onto the highway- the quickest way to get to school.

"So, I overheard Jessica and Lauren talking about us yesterday," She said, her tone turned annoyed.

"Hmm." I looked at her, telling her to continue.

"They were saying how you went from being like a gay celibate to completely up my ass, which, by the way, I don't mind; now rumors are going around that we fucked at your party and now I'm pregnant, I would change my tampon in front of her but I doubt her black-hole of a vagina has ever seen a tampon, they don't make them big enough," She grumbled angrily.

I squeezed her hand lightly, "Baby, we know what happened in my room that night, so it really doesn't matter what other people think and Lauren's just pissed because she came onto me at Newton's party a couple months back and I turned her down; no way am I sticking my dick anywhere near her," I said.

"Yeah, I heard she has Gonorrhea," She commented.

I laughed out loud, "I heard she got it from Tyler Crowley, they call her Lauren 'Claps' Mallory," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit school drama, I can't wait until we graduate and go to college with mature people who actually give a damn about their educations," She said.

"Speaking of, have you thought about what college you're interested in going to?" I wondered.

She looked at me, chocolate eyes sparkling, "Whatever college you're going to," She replied easily.

"Well, I was thinking U-Dub but we could go out of state, maybe back to Arizona if you want," I told her and cursed when I almost missed our exit.

"We'll look in to it, we have the rest of the school year to think about it and we don't have to go right away, I mean we could travel first or something," She suggested with a roll of her right shoulder.

"I would love to travel with you , baby; see the world," I said smiling again.

That made me so happy, she probably didn't even know how happy.

"Ride every roller coaster in every country," She added with a quiet giggle that made my heart flutter.

"Try every ice cream in every country."

"Sex in a fancy hotel bed in every country."

"Hmm. I like that one a lot."

"Use a bathroom in every country."

I laughed, "Because they're so different," I teased.

"They might be, I don't know, don't the french have those toilets that shoot water up your ass in place of toilet paper?" She looked at me with huge eyes.

I laughed again, loudly, "Yeah, bidets, I don't think I'd like that, nothing near my ass, thanks," I muttered.

She blushed and I knew she was thinking something dirty but I didn't think she'd say it out loud.

"I don't know, I would...try, with you," She whispered; shocking me.

I pulled into the Forks high parking lot and parked before turning toward her.

"Try?" I repeated; my voice low.

She nodded, face still red like a fire hydrant, "I want to try everything with you," She said, her voice still quiet.

"When were you going to tell me you're a virgin?" I asked her.

We were still whispering. It was very warm inside my car suddenly; I turned the heat off.

"How'd you know?" She wondered, looking me in the water.

At least we could look at each other while we talked about the awkward stuff. That counted for something, right?

"When I was...fingering you, you were tight, like, 'nothing's been in there' tight," I answered, not embarrassed at all talking about it.

She chewed on her bottom lip, turning me on without even knowing it, "I just didn't want you to freak because I'm a virgin, I've just never been in a serious relationship before and I'm not the type to just fuck every guy I meet, I know Jessica and Lauren could probably top a prostitute with the things they've done but after watching my mom get married and divorced and married and divorced four times before she found Phil, I just decided that I would wait for the right guy to come around and if he did, great, and if he didn't, then I'd live with it, I just couldn't be a...slut and sleep with seventy guys, Edward; I hope you're not made that I didn't tell you," She kept eye contact with me the entire time; letting me know she was truthful.

My heart soared. Nobody had ever touched my Bella. I'd be the first one to touch her and be...inside of her body; making her mine forever. Once I took her virginity, it would be me she always remembered. The first. The only. Me.

"Thank you, Bella, you don't know how happy I am no one's ever...claimed your virginity, it'll be mine to take and to keep forever; in return, I'll give you mine," I whispered the last part.

"You're a virgin?" Her eyes were like saucers.

"I have trust issues, so I don't usually let people close to me, which is why people are freaking out about us because besides you, my family and Jasper, I don't allow people to get close to me, believe me it took Jasper a whole year of dating Ali and 'trying' to have a friendship with me before I let him and even after that I was really cautious," I explained.

"Why? Why don't you let people close to you, Edward?" She asked.

I inhaled loudly. I would tell her, we were dating now and she deserved to know all my secrets and things that hurt me.

"I'm adopted, my parents aren't my birth parents; my birth mother and father abandoned me at the Cullens doorstep when I was five, I don't remember that well, but I do remember my father telling me to be good and that he was leaving me with people who could take care of me; mom and dad adopted me legally when I was seven and I took Cullen as my last name because I AM a Cullen, no matter what blood tests say, they raised me and I'm their son, my older brother, Emmett, who's in U-Dub right now is also adopted and so is Ali," I told her.

That was the first time I ever told anyone about my childhood. It felt good getting it off my chest; this burden, this secret.

She stroked my fingers, "Oh. I'm sorry, Edward, at least they left you with the Cullens," She whispered, her eyes sad and glistening with tears.

I nodded, unable to speak. My throat felt dry and my tongue thick.

"You can't even tell that you and Ali aren't blood related, honestly you two look like twins," She reassured me.

"Everyone says that; Ali and I are convinced we are twins but with different parents," I said, finding my voice.

She smiled softly, "Will you give me a kiss? Right here?" She pointed to her collarbone.

I grinned at her trying to change the heavy subject, "Hmm...here?" I asked and pressed my lips to her neck.

"No, no, a little lower," She said breathlessly.

I nipped at her jaw, "Here?" I wondered playfully.

"Nope, colder," She said and her voice shook.

My nose skimmed her cheek and I kissed her right eyelid.

"Colder."

My lips trailed down and kissed behind her ear.

She quivered, "Warmer."

I licked down her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"Warmer," She sighed.

I finally touched her collarbone briefly before I went back up toward her plump colored lips. Our lips met and she let out a relieved breath and wound her arms around my neck. I pulled her and she shifted around until she was on my lap; moving against my hard-on.

"Are you hard?" She asked, wiggling.

I groaned, "Always for you, baby," I told her and pushed my hand up her shirt.

Her breast was warm and covered by her heavily padded bra.

"I'm so wet when you're near me, your voice turns me on so much; it's like a running faucet in my panties," She breathed; running her hands through my hair.

"Yeah? Just by my voice?" I asked huskily and tip-toed my fingers into her jeans.

I had to unbutton them to get my hand down them. I slipped my hand into her panties and my fingers touched wet, hot flesh. She wasn't lying, she was soaking wet; because of me. That made me feel like a sex God.

"Oh, baby, you weren't lying, you're so wet," I murmured thickly.

She let out a shaky breath, "Oh God, we're going to be late for class but...I can't fucking think," She moaned.

I frowned, "I must not be doing this right if you're thinking about class," I grumbled, still moving my fingers in a steady rhythm.

In and out. Twist. In and out. Twist. In and out. Thumb rubbing clit.

"I- Oh! Holy...God! Edward!" She screamed out my name as she came.

I was brutally hard now by her sexy cumming face and wiggling on my lap. She pressed her forehead to mine; breathing heavily. She knew what she was doing when she started to dry-hump me. I held her hips as she rocked back and forth like an experienced, innocent fucking porn star.

That was my Bella. A lady on the street but a freak in the sheets and I brought it out of her. Hell yeah.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, Bella, wait! I don't have underwear...I can't! Shit, baby!" I grunted, trying desperately to hold off my orgasm.

She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans; pulling out my dick.

"Cum on my hand then," She told me and started stroking me in a painfully slow beat.

I came within minutes all over her hand; toes curled and eyes squeezed tight as I saw God. I opened them and saw she was smiling.

"I love it when you pick me up for school."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six, darlings! This chapter is a little longer than normal! I wanted to get in the dinner with Charlie! By the way, Charlie is a little OOC but I wanted him to be like my dad (: Because let's face it, the cool dads are the best dads! Right? Well, mine was the type that brought out the shotgun while he talked to my boyfriends (I live in the south, haha) and strangely enough, I stopped bringing them home to meet daddy after that! But he was very cool, he would let me spend the night with them and they would spend the night over at my house. I still made it out of high school pregnant-free, so it's an accomplishment (;**

**Anyway, R&R, please! It makes me super happy! And tell me about y'alls dads if you want! Are they the nice, cool ones or the really strict ones? Enjoy!  
**

**Song: Pursuit of happiness Kid Cudi  
**

* * *

We went into our first period classes late but with a smile on our faces.

Jasper gave me shit, "You and Bella got freaky in the car, huh?" He teased.

"Man, shut up, you get 'freaky' with my baby sister and I don't say anything," I retorted with a grimace.

"Don't let Ali hear you say that, every time you call her your baby sister, she goes into a rant about how she's only a month younger," He said chuckling.

Jasper knew we were adopted but he never said anything about it. He even went along with our 'twin' story. He would only say we were a month apart around us but around other people he changed it to two minutes younger. He was a good guy, Jasper was.

"A month, a day, a minute, younger is younger, thus she is the baby sister," I concluded.

He grinned, "So, what's going on with you and Bella, man? You two seem like you're moving fast," He commented.

"What we have is...too intense to put into words, we love each other, man," I tried to explain but it was like explaining why we needed air to survive or why we needed water.

We just did.

"You don't think you're rushing into it?" He asked, blond brows raised.

"No, I don't, I know what my heart feels and what my mind says; they both agree with each other," I said.

"Wow, that rarely happens, so, Bella's the 'one'?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, she's the one, shes' the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just know," I told him seriously.

We were almost to biology class now where I'd get to see Bella. My heart thumped in anticipation.

"Well, I'm happy for you, man, just...don't rush into anything, you've always kept yourself guarded and now it seems you and Bella are falling for each other very fast," He murmured.

"I know, I know you and Ali dated for eight months before you told her you loved her but she said she knew the moment you two spoke that you were the one for her, if your heart AND your mind knows someone is right for you or the 'one' then I say go for it; you only live one," I retorted.

"Yolo," Jasper said laughing.

We stopped in front of Mr. Banner's classroom.

"Anyway, man, I'll catch you later," I told him and slapped his shoulder before going into class.

Bella's head toward me when I came in, like she just _knew_. She smiled hugely and blushed, no doubt remembering our morning together.

I sat next to her and pecked her cheek, "Hey, baby," I smiled at her.

"Hey, I missed you," She said almost shyly.

I took her hand underneath the desk and rested it on my thigh.

"I missed you too, how was math?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Hate math, you know that; Ali gave me the 'Please don't hurt my brother' speech," She told me.

"Yeah? Jasper told me he was worried you and I are moving a little too fast," I said.

I was suddenly very aware of how quiet is was. I looked around me and saw almost everyone was staring our way.

I frowned, "Can I help you? Why don't you fucking take a picture, it'll last longer," I sneered at them.

Most of them looked away, except for Mike Newton. He looked from me to Bella with a sour expression. Fucking Newton, man. Bella told me he had tried to come on to her a couple of times at the party.

"Fuck off, Newton, stay away from my girl!" I growled at him.

He didn't say anything as he turned away to talk to Jessica 'skank' Stanley.

Bella kissed my neck, "Relax, baby, you have nothing to worry about, it's just you and me," She whispered into my ear.

My body shivered, "I know, baby, but you know how guys are, fucking horny dogs and I don't share," I growled.

Our eyes locked. Green to brown.

"You're the only horny dog I want humping my leg," She teased.

I smirked, "I'm the only horny dog that will be," I retorted.

"Forever," She promised seriously and then, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Meet my dad?" She asked, eyes still on me.

I swallowed roughly, "Of course, you are my girlfriend, so I think your dad should know me," I whispered, suddenly nervous.

"And maybe I could have dinner at your house tomorrow? Meet your parents?" She suggested.

I grinned, "My parents are going to be so happy to meet you, I've never brought a girl home," I told her.

"I'll try to be on my best behavior," She giggled.

I leaned closer to her, "If you aren't, I'll just have to spank you," I murmured and kissed her neck. _Her spot_.

"Then I definitely will be bad," She said and pressed her lips to mine.

Before we could lose ourselves, Mr. Banner came in and started class; forcing us to stop. After school, I drove Bella home but not before we groped each other first.

"See you around six?" She asked, lips red and swollen.

I traced my thumb over her bottom lip, "Six," I agreed.

We said good-bye and I drove home excited but nervous to meet my girlfriend's police chief dad.

.

.

.

I stood in front of my mirror; my heart racing.

_Stop being such a fucking pussy, man._

Ali had picked out an outfit for my dinner at Bella's.

"You want to look nice; not like a bum but also not like you're trying too hard," She had told me.

So, now, I was dressed in a simple grey long-sleeved shirt, dark Diesel straight leg jeans with suspenders and my black Doc Martens. It was casual but not lazy or too dressy; according to Ali. She let me keep my hair messy like I liked it, just a bit more tame. I swallowed heavily before going downstairs to say bye to Mom.

"Oh! Edward, you look so handsome! Look at my little boy all grown-up!" She said, tearing up and pulled me into her slender arms.

If she only knew what her 'little' boy wanted to do to his girlfriend. Man, I was so fucked in the head. Seriously. I needed help.

I groaned, "Ma, it's fine, it's just dinner," I mumbled into her shoulder as she tried to suffocate me with her love.

"Just dinner? Oh, Edward, you're meeting her father, this is serious to her! She wants you to meet her father and then have dinner with us tomorrow, she's serious about you," She told me what I already knew.

I looked at her wearily, "I'm pretty serious about her, she makes me really happy, mom, I-I can see my life with her," I said honestly.

She smiled, getting all mushy, "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you!" She cried and squeezed me tightly.

"Edward, it's five-forty! Are you ready yet?" Ali called from upstairs.

"Yeah! I'm going now!" I called back.

Mom brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead, "Good luck, baby, I know Mr. Swan will love you and I can't wait to meet Bella tomorrow," She said softly in that mom way of hers.

"I can't wait for her to meet you, I've told her everything and about how much I love you and dad," I said roughly.

"You told her about being adopted?" She asked; eyes wide.

I nodded, "I did; she said she never would've known because I look so much like you."

She smiled, her special kind of smile made just for me, "Oh, darling, you are my son, no matter what any blood tests say, I raised you and took care of you, you're a Cullen, forever," She told me the words I needed to hear.

"Thanks, mom, I love hearing that, I don't have any worries about who I am, I'm a Cullen, always."

I pulled up at Bella's house at 5:58pm.

The sun was going down; giving off pinks, oranges and purples. I made my way up Bella's walkway toward her house. Her house was small, two stories; white with a wooden door and green steps. When she saw my house the first time she said she was worried that I wouldn't be impressed with hers. I told her that items didn't make a person. What a person did made them. Good or bad. Ordinary or extraordinary. Special or plain. She asked me which one she was. Good, extraordinary, special and everything else amazing in the world. That's what Bella was and that's what I told her. She was pleased with my answer.

I rang her doorbell once and waited. I heard Bella yell that she'd get it. She yanked open the door, breathing hard and smiling hugely. She came out, closing the door behind her, and flung herself into my arms. She kissed me wildly for a second.

She finally pulled back and whispered, "Hi."

I smiled, still panting, "Hi, baby," I greeted her.

"I just wanted to give you a proper hello before we go inside and have to act like nuns in front of Charlie," She whispered, arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

"Nuns, huh? I can handle that," I told her.

She squirmed out of my arms when we heard Charlie coming.

He opened the door, "What are you kids doing out here?" He asked, amused.

Charlie or -errr- chief Swan was a tall, thin middle-aged man with a bad ass mustache. He definitely looked like a 70's cop. He surprised me by being really cool.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," He said and shook my hand.

He was in blue jeans, a black flannel shirt and his stocking feet. He looked relaxed with a beer in his left hand while he shook his right. He and Bella looked exactly alike, same brown hair and brown eyes.

"Chief Swan, nice to meet you," I said, trying not to show fear.

Cops could smell your fear, just like a hungry lion sniffing out a helpless lamb.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie, we're all adults here," He told me with an easy smile.

I smiled back, more relaxed, "Thank you...Charlie," I retorted; Bella and I followed him inside.

She smiled coyly at me, telling me she had given him a talking to before hand. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. I wanted to help her but she told me to sit. Charlie and I sat opposite each other.

"So, Edward, you and Bella are dating," He began.

"Yes, sir," I said staring at my fork.

"I was once your age, so I know what's happening, but, I just want to set some rules, you can come over here when I'm not home but I want you to be respectful toward her," He told me.

I looked up at him and nodded seriously, "Of course, sir, I respect Bella the most," I said.

He nodded, looking pleased, "Now, Bella and I've already discussed this but I want you to understand too, just because I'm letting her go on birth control does NOT mean I'm giving you two permission to have sex but when you do I want to know you're using protection because I'm too young to be a grandpa just yet, I still got some years left in me to be a chick magnet," He told me.

I tried to control my smile, "Yes, sir, I understand, no way am I ready to be a father right now," I muttered.

"Good, I'm glad to here it, now, moving on, how are your folks?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"They're good; dad wants to know when you're going to take him up on that fishing date," I said; my hands were shaking less.

Charlie grinned, "I told him I'd take him up on that Saturday," He said.

"He'll like that, he needs a break, he's been working hard lately," I mumbled.

"He works hard everyday, it's not easy being a doctor, speaking of, what about you? What will you do after high school?" He wondered.

"Umm. I don't know yet, probably medicine like my dad," I said shrugging.

"That's good, Edward, you got a solid head on ya and I like that, knowing my Bells will be all right with you," He said gruffly.

I blushed, feeling my ears get warm, "That's all I want, is for her to be okay with me, sir," I told him.

"She will be, son, I can see that she really likes you and I'm just glad she found that here; I was worried that she would come here and have a hard time settling in but since she's met you, she seems happier than ever and that makes ME happy," He said quickly.

I nodded, staring down at my fork. A safe place.

"Here we go!" Bella exclaimed, finally coming in and breaking the awkwardness.

She set a plate down in front of Charlie and then me.

"Thanks, baby," I whispered to her and saw her cheeks turn a faint pink.

"You're welcome," She whispered back.

She had made chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. It looked great and smelled amazing as well.

"Looks good, Bells," Charlie told her.

She came back out with drinks and set them in front of us.

She watched me take my first bite, "Good?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Very."

She grinned, "Good," She said happily and began to eat.

"How was school?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Eh, uneventful, except, of course, I almost killed myself in gym, we were playing badminton," She replied.

He sighed and shook his head, "Can't I write a note telling them to excuse from all physical activities?" He asked.

"I don't know, we could try," She said seriously.

I laughed, "I heard Newton complaining about you hitting him in the head during the game," I told her.

"I wouldn't have if his big head wasn't in the way!" She retorted; waving her hands around.

Charlie laughed loudly, which made me laugh and then Bella. After dinner, and more small talk, Charlie went into the living room to watch ESPN.

"Dad, I'm going to spend the night with Ali; I'll see you tomorrow, late though because I'm having dinner there," She said grabbing a bag off the chair next to the front door.

"Okay, Bells, have fun! See you tomorrow!" He called.

"Nice meeting you, Charlie! See you later!" I told him.

"Nice meeting you too, Edward! Tell your dad Saturday!" He called to me.

"Sure thing! See you later!" I said.

Bella pulled on my arm, telling me to come on. We walked, hand in hand, to Silverado where I opened the door for her and helped her in. She smiled at me and, before I could close the door, pulled me to her; kissing me hotly. She tasted like dinner. Yum. I walked around Silverado and climbed in.

"So, I'm spending the night with you, is that okay?" She asked me, shyly.

"Of course that's okay, baby, it's not like it's the first time," I winked at her.

She took my hand and, together, we pulled out of her driveway and headed toward my house, excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Seven, you beautiful people. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope y'all are enjoying reading it :) Please R&R! Little bit longer than usual because it's their sex scene and I needed to make it nice for y'all! Enjoy ;)  
**

**Song: Love and some verses- Iron and Wine  
**

* * *

Bella sang along with Mumford and Sons.

She liked to listen to 107.7 The End station of Washington. It was an alternative radio station, which I liked. We weren't really into rap ourselves. Something about someone yelling curse words at you to the same annoying beat over and over didn't really do anything for us but, you know, different strokes for different folks. No, real music was a beautiful guitar riff and words that meant something. Like, really meant something. That was just my opinion though; Bella just happened to agree with me because she got me. She understood me and we just thought the same way. We were bound by so many things, it was unreal. No one would believe it, the invisible rope that tethered us together. It wasn't for anyone else, it was ours to keep.

She turned down the radio, "I started my period," She said randomly.

I looked over at her, "Okay?" I replied, slightly confused.

"It should only last a couple of days because I just started my birth control but that means we can't do anything for those couple days," She told me.

Oh. That's what she was worried about. Right.

"Baby, we're not just about sex, we're more than that, we don't have to do anything for a month if that will make you feel content that our relationship isn't solely based on sex," I said seriously.

"Why? Oh my God, don't punish me just because we can't do anything for a couple days! I love doing sexually things with you, Edward! I was just telling you," She spoke quickly and then added, "Fuck," before turning away from me.

Whoa. PMS. I usually had to deal with it when Ali was on her period but she was cool most of the time. She took that stuff that girls took to...calm them down or whatever. All I knew is that when Ali was on her period, she ate a lot of chocolate and then cried about being fat. Thankfully it only lasted for a couple days since she was on birth control also.

I took her hand in mine, rubbing it soothingly for a second, "Bella, I'm not 'punishing' you, I was just saying that I didn't want you to feel like our relationship is just based on sex because it's not, what we have is more...I mean, it's good that our bodies are attracted to each other but...it's more than that, it's like...it's like my heart is tied with yours, we're bound together," I tried to explain to her.

She looked at me with large eyes before she started to cry quietly, "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me, baby, that describes perfectly how I feel about you, my heart is yours, forever," She whispered.

It had started raining outside, loudly and roughly. We had to raise our voice to hear over the rain.

"Forever," I agreed, squeezing her hand gently.

She didn't take her eyes off me the rest of the ride home. When we got to my house, we had to make a run for it in the pouring rain. Bella squealed as we ran toward the front door. She jumped on me, soaking wet, and kissed my entire face.

"I don't care if I'm bleeding, I want you," She whispered as she kissed me hungrily.

"Oh God, I want you too, Bella, you don't...you don't think it's gross?" I asked her as I struggled to unlock the door.

"No, no, we can do it in the shower, just you and me, remember? No one needs to know what happens between us, it's ours," She said as she focused on sucking on my neck.

I groaned, "Ours," I repeated and finally unlocked the door; carrying her inside.

We dripped water all over the wooden floor as I carried her as fast as I could up the stairs without slipping and hurting her. I pushed open my bedroom door and went straight into my connected bathroom. I set her down and she stood on her tip-toes to continue teasing me with her lips.

"I want you so bad you don't even know what's happening inside my panties right now," She said heavily, her eyes the darkest I'd ever seen them.

They turned almost black when she was horny or mad. I preferred horny.

"If we did it now, would it matter since you're bleeding anyway?" I asked her as I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans; kicking them off.

"No, blood is blood, it doesn't matter, what matters is if you're comfortable doing it," She said staring at me with those huge chocolate eyes I loved so much.

"I don't want our first time to be in the shower," I told her seriously.

She nodded toward my grey towel, "Put a towel down on your bed so we don't mess up your sheets," She murmured biting her bottom lip and stirring all kinds of things inside of me.

I nodded in agreement and grabbed it off the rack before following her back out into my bedroom. I made sure my door was locked and the curtains were closed but she told me to keep them open. So I did because, honestly, whatever she wanted, I would give to her. She was still fully clothed and staring at me like she was waiting.

"Music?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Please," She whispered.

I went over to my I-Pod dock and turned it on, finding a song I knew she would like. Setting it on repeat, Love and some verses by Iron and Wine filled the room quietly. I looked at her, making sure it was okay; when she nodded again, I went over to her slowly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, running my fingertips slowly down her exposed arms.

She tilted her head; looking up at me under her lashes, "I'm sure, Edward," She said and pulled me with her as she fell onto my bed.

I took my time undressing her; making sure I looked at her naked beautiful body. I stroked my fingers across her nipples, making them hard. She made a noise in the back of her throat as I bent my head to kiss the side of her breast. I looked up and saw her eyes open and watching me as I set out to kiss every inch of her.

"I don't want anyone else as long as I live," I told her as I settled between her open legs and kissed her racing heart.

She ran her hands through my wet hair and stared into my eyes, "There's no one else, Edward, just you, always," She said quietly as her cheeks turned a faint pink; no doubt becoming flushed from being aroused.

I moved lower kissing her inner thigh and dragging my lips down her leg toward her foot. I nipped at her heel before kissing the inside of her foot; making her moan loudly. So her feet turned her on, good to know.

"Oh, please, Edward," She whimpered, her hands searching for me.

"Let me," I returned to kissing her skin.

Her fingers dug into my sheets as she started to pant. I wanted her throbbing for me. I knew she'd be more than ready, with what being on her period would make her even wetter.

"God, Edward, I'm dying here," She pleaded, her hips starting to move now.

"No, you're not, baby, I promise, I'll get you there, I just want you to feel everything," I breathed against her stomach; feeling her tremble.

"Shit, Edward," She whined, huffing.

"The more I get you worked up, the better your orgasm will be," I told her as I licked her navel.

"I think you're just trying to kill me," She complained as she flung her arm over her eyes.

"The wetter the better," I teased as I traveled back up her body, achingly hard and ready to put us both out of our miseries.

She moved her arm so I could see her eyes again and smiled, "I just want to feel you inside of me," She whispered.

I groaned, "God, Bella, you're killing _me_," I said dropping my forehead to her shoulder.

She rubbed my back slowly, "I just want to know that you want me as much as I want you," She said seriously.

I pulled back to look at her, "How could you not know how much I want you? Does this feel like I don't want you?" I asked and rubbed my erection against her.

She squirmed, "Then why aren't you fucking me yet?" She demanded.

My expression softened as I stared down at her, captivated by her eyes, "Because I don't want to _fuck _you, Bella, I want to make love with you, I want you to feel with your body how much I love you," I told her and rubbed my hand up her thigh; making her body quake. I locked our fingers together as I moved my body to fit perfectly with hers. When I finally slid home, I sighed in relief. "Finally," I whispered in her ear.

She moaned, "Finally," She repeated, her voice shaking.

"Are you okay, my love?" I asked as I stayed still; letting her get used to me.

"I'm perfect," She retorted and arched up; wrapping her free arm around my neck.

I held her other arm, our fingers still entwined, above her head. I started to move, slowly.

"I love you," I told her.

Her breath caught, "I love you."

I shifted my hips, trying to find a spot that made her scream. When I tilted up, rubbing my dick against the front of her wall, she let out a surprised squeak.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathing hard as my heart pounded inside my chest.

When I did it again, she let out a long moan that told me she liked it.

"Edward, I can't...I need..." She couldn't form sentences, which seemed like a good thing to me.

"I know, baby, I know, I'll make you cum, I promise," I told her and slipped my hand between our bodies; pressing my thumb against her clit.

Her mouth fell open and she bowed her back, clinging to me as if I were the only thing keeping her grounded. She let out the sexiest moan/scream I had ever heard. When she started squeezing tightly around my dick, I lost it. I came harder than I ever had before with her name exhaling out of my body.

"I never knew it could be like that," She told me, her eyes dropping.

"It's our love, Bella, no one elses," I told her.

"No one elses," She murmured sleepily.

"Baby, you should probably go to the bathroom or something, you can get a UTI from not peeing after intercourse," I said, sounding way to much like my dad.

She laughed, "Okay," She said and sat up but didn't move.

I sighed and climbed, naked, out of bed. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water before going back to her.

"Open your legs," I commanded and stared at her as she did.

She watched me with one eye as I cleaned her up with the washcloth, taking care to be extra gentle with her sore parts.

When I was done, she smiled sweetly, "Thank you, baby, you always take care of me."

I tossed the washcloth in the sink and dumped peroxide on it to get the blood out. When I came back out, Bella was asleep; curled onto her right side. I slid the towel from under her, trying not to wake her up or get blood on her. After I took care of that, I slid back into bed with Bella; wrapping myself around her. My body was still buzzing with everything beautiful we had just made together.

This love. Our love. It was everything. _Everything_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Eight, you amazing people. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope y'all are enjoying reading it :) Please R&R! Time to meet Esme and Dr. Carlisle (; Enjoy!  
**

**Song: Home- Phillip Phillips  
**

* * *

The morning after.

Some people reacted differently to the morning after mind-blowing sex. Some tried to sneak away unseen and some wanted to snuggle. I was a _snuggler_, I soon found out. I was hot, like besides having a ton of blankets on me, there was also a beautiful girl on top of me. I opened one eye to investigate and saw Bella wrapped around me; her legs thrown over mine and her head on my chest as she continued to sleep. It was still dark out which told me it was early yet. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were fluttering as she dreamed, hopefully about me. She made a noise and moved closer, wrapping her arms around me tighter.

"Baby," I spoke quietly, trying to wake her.

"Mmm..." She moaned, shifting around until she was on her back with her tits on display for me.

"Mmm..." I echoed and leaned down to kiss it until it was puckered and pink.

"Edward," She gasped and I knew she was awake.

"God, Bella, I want you so bad," I told her, not caring if I sounded like a pussy.

"I want you too, so much, more than anything," She said back and arched her hips into mine.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_.

"God, yes," I groaned and pushed my hips into hers.

"Make love to me, Edward, take me," She whispered so sexily I almost blew my load.

_Calm down, Jesus, you don't want to look like an over-eager teenage boy. _But I am.

"Yes," I agreed and slid easily into her; sighing in relief.

I moved at a slow, steady pace; taking my time making love to her. I wanted to feel everything and have her feel everything.

"So good," She sighed, her eyes closed. Her legs started to quiver.

"So, so good, baby," I retorted and shifted my hips again, going deeper.

She called out my name when she came slowly; amazingly. I followed right along with her, tipping over the edge; grunting.

She fell back, her arms still wrapped around my shoulders, "I love you," She panted.

"I love you too, Bella, I really do," I told her seriously, staring into her eyes to make sure she knew.

She smiled, "I know," She said staring right back into my eyes.

"Shower?" I asked because I knew she would want to look decent to meet my folks.

She nodded, "Definitely, I'm not going down there with mad sex hair and your spunk dripping down my thighs, that would go well, 'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, why yes, that's your son's cum running down my thighs." Very, very classy," She giggled.

I stared at her before laughing, "I like it when my 'spunk' runs down your thighs but I guess my mom wouldn't," I agreed with her.

She rolled out of bed, beautifully naked, and stretched as she moaned.

"Now that's a sight I want to wake up every morning to," I commented as I ran my eyes over her body slowly.

"Yeah? So, you want me to sleep naked all the time then?" She asked, tilting her head.

I licked my lips, "I quite like you naked, so, yeah, sleeping naked is a must for me," I told her.

She snorted/laughed, "I like you naked too, so there's no problem with that," She said and made her way toward my bathroom.

I climbed out of bed and followed her into the bathroom. She already had the water running as she held her hand out to it.

"It's weird that you exactly what water temperature I like," I murmured as we climbed into the shower together.

"I think everyone likes it warm, you know, not too hot and not too cold, but, there are weirdo's who like it scolding hot and others who just take cold showers, so, yeah, I guess we like the same temperature," She babbled as she stood under the water; wetting her hair.

I grabbed her shampoo and conditioner that she had left here and started washing her hair. She hummed happily in response and closed her eyes.

"I hate that one boob is bigger than the other, it totally blows," She grumbled as she washed out her hair.

"I really don't notice, they're nice and round and soft and I can stick my face in between them, so, yeah, I don't care," I told her.

She giggled, "I love that about you, Edward, you make me happy and you don't even try," She said as we switches places so I could wash my hair.

"Well, I'm here every day to make you happy, so, you know, whenever you need that, just let me know and I'll do my best," I said as I washed my hair quickly.

"I know, Edward, I want to make you happy every day too; I hope I do," She said and hugged me from behind.

"You do just by being here."

We finished up showering and got dressed. She put on her jeans and pulled on one of my shirts which I thought was totally hot. I went down first like she requested to let Mom know that she was here. Mom was already in the kitchen; wearing a pale pink dress with her hair piled on top of her head. I didn't know how she always looked pretty but she did.

"Hi, ma," I greeted.

"Hi, baby, sleep okay?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. She knew.

"Uhh. Yeah, so, I wanted to let you know...Bella's here and she wants to have breakfast with us so she can, you know, meet you and stuff," I told her, almost shyly.

"I know she's here, I heard you two come in last night, she's welcome to come down and have breakfast with us," She told me.

I grinned, "So I'm not in trouble?" I wondered.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me know before your girlfriend spends the night but no, you're not in trouble," She replied.

"Well, thanks, ma, that means a lot, she's excited and nervous about meeting you," I told her.

"She shouldn't be nervous, you love her, so that means I'll love her," She informed me.

"Aw, thanks, ma," I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," She turned back to finish cooking breakfast.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I knew it was Bella before I even turned around.

"Hey, baby, come on, mom wants to meet you," I told her and motioned for her to come on.

She moved slowly; shyly until she came to stand beside me. She stared hesitantly over at Mom before chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Bella, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard only lovely things about you," Mom told Bella as she stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug.

Bella jumped slightly but relaxed into Mom's arms, "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, Edward's told me how great of a mother you are," She replied; resting her cheek on Mom's shoulder.

"Oh, he just knows my soft spots; I'm very happy Edward's found you, my darling, I was so worried for him," Mom whispered as she brushed Bella's hair gently.

"Well, I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere," Bella reassured Mom.

My heart skipped a beat at Bella's deceleration and I smiled happily; assured that she wasn't going anywhere. Bella met my eyes and I mouthed I love you to her. She mouthed the words back with a watery smile.

"Okay!" Mom said suddenly and pulled away from Bella, "Let's have breakfast, I hope you like pancakes," She turned back to the stove.

"I'd love anything you cook," Bella said sitting down on the stool I usually sat on.

I smiled and plopped down next to her; taking her hand and resting it on my thigh.

"Oh, I love her already," Mom commented as she served up a plate of pancakes and placing them in front of Bella. "Ladies first," She told me.

"But of course, I always let the ladies cum first," I teased and winked at Bella when Mom's back was turned to us.

Mom set my plate in front of me and smacked the back of my head, "I heard that, Edward Anthony; don't be gross at the table," She scolded me.

I flinched away from her, "Ma! Ow!" I complained.

Bella giggled, turning red, and looked away before she looked at Mom again, "Is that your natural hair color, Esme?" She asked.

Mom sat down next to Bella and smiled, "Yes, when we-" She lowered her voice, "adopted Edward, we didn't realize how much he looked like me, we're both gingers," She said laughing softly.

"I have some red in my hair, you can only see it in the sun though," Bella told her, ignoring the 'adopted' part.

"Mom, I hate it when you call me a ginger, it makes me feel like the ginger bread man or something," I grumbled.

"Ginger bread _boy_, sweetheart," Mom corrected teasingly.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes before I started eating; Bella's hand still wrapped in mine. Mom watched us closely; smiling.

Dad came into the kitchen soon after, "Morning, family, oh, is this the Bella I've been hearing so much about?" He asked grinning as he kissed Mom's cheek.

"In the flesh," Bella replied with a shy smile I knew well and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," She said with a giggle.

What the... Did Bella have a _crush _on my dad? Wow. I'd have to talk to her about that later. Right now I was having too much fun watching her flirt with my unknowing dad.

He took her hand and shook it slowly, "Nice to meet _you_, Bella, and, please, call me Carlisle, gets me out of doctor mode," He told her.

She giggled again, her cheeks still stained pink, "_Carlisle_," She practically purred.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, amused.

"Has your dad set up a date for us to go fishing?" Dad asked her.

She nodded, "Saturday," She answered.

"Very good. I need a day off," He muttered and went to kiss Mom.

I used that opportunity to tease Bella, "Well, well, well, look who has a dad-crush," I whispered into her ear.

She blushed and rolled her eyes at me, "Maybe it's because your dad's a total DILF," She whispered back, nipping at my earlobe.

I pulled away to stare at her, "Do you think he's hotter than me?" I asked, pretending to be serious.

She shook her head, still smiling tiny, "Of course not, Edward, nobody's hotter than you, believe me," She licked her lips.

Ugh. She was trying to kill me and at seven in the morning. Too early for boners.

"Yeah? Do you know what you're doing to me right now? I want to take you back up to my room and lick your pu-"

"So, how did Charlie take to you, Edward?" Dad interrupted me, a glint in his eyes telling me he knew I was dirty talking to my girlfriend.

"He seemed to like me, especially when I told him I wanted to be a doctor," I told him.

Dad's expression softened, he loved it when I told him I wanted to be just like he is, "Oh? Well, very good, I'm glad he likes you; it seems that you and Bella are a packaged deal," He commented.

"Yes, we are, for as long as she'll have me," I murmured; locking eyes with Bella.

She stroked my hand with her thumb and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Forever."

"I love you," I told her proudly; making sure everyone in the room knew.

She smiled, her eyes crinkling around the edges, "I love you too, Edward," Her tone held a promise.

I heard sniffling and tore my eyes away from Bella to find Mom crying as she smiled at us. _So weird_.

"Oh, Carlisle, look at our baby, he's all grown up and in love," Mom choked out.

Dad wrapped his arms around her and grinned at us, "I know, honey; we raised an incredible young man."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Nine you deliriously beautiful, wonderful people. I'm really enjoying writing this story; I hope y'all are enjoying reading it :) Just so you know, I thought Bella needed a haircut. It's not normal for a teenage girl to not cut or dye her hair. Come on now. I just got mine cut; mine was as long as Bella's (In the book) and I cut it all the way up to my shoulders but kept my natural blonde color! Any of y'all do crazy things with your hair? I get bored easily with mine. Anyway, please R&R! Enjoy!  
**

**Song: Love- Foster the people  
**

* * *

I fell asleep alone.

Bella had to go back home before Charlie gave her shit and it felt weird sleeping without her curled around me. Like I was missing one of my limbs or something. The ringing phone woke me. I grumbled to myself as I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to answer it.

"Cullen residence," I answered groggily. No one said anything. "Hello?" I asked again, becoming annoyed.

_Fucking people calling here and then not talking. What the fuck._

"Is Esme Cullen there?" A man's voice asked.

"Uhh...yeah, just a sec, let me see if she's awake yet," I told the stranger and then held the phone away from my ear while I called for Mom.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She called back, her voice echoing down to me.

"Phone for you!" I said loudly.

"Who is it, darling?" She wanted to know.

"Hold on; I'll ask!" I put the phone to my ear again, "Hello? Uhh- Sir? May I ask who's calling?" I asked him.

"S-Sure. Tell her it's John, please," He told me. He sounded young-ish.

"Uh huh, okay, just a sec, she's coming now," I told him as I heard Mom approaching, "He says his name is John, I don't know who he is," I told her and handed her the phone.

Her expression changed and she suddenly went pale as she pressed the phone to her ear, "Why are you calling here?" She demanded.

I stood there for a minute; watching her talk to 'John' before she waved me off. I began to protest but stopped when she gave me the _look_, you know, the one where your mom was about two seconds from beating your hide red? Yeah, that was how she was looking at me, so, I gave her her privacy and left the living room to go into the kitchen for food. My phone buzzed and I checked it, seeing it was from Soul-mate aka Bella. I unlocked the screen to my I-phone and smiled at her text.

*Morning, baby! Hope you slept well! I slept like shit without you :( But hopefully soon we'll be able to play house again! I fell asleep last night before I could tell you but I got my hair cut! I'm REALLY hoping you like it. It's a change but I like it. Anyway, call me so I can hear that sexy voice of yours or text me to let me know you're on your way to pick me up for school. See you soon! I love you! -IMS+EAC*

I pressed speed dial 2 and called her while I poured myself some cinnamon toast crunch.

She answered on the second ring, her voice like a bell, "Hey, baby!"

"Hi, beautiful, so you got a haircut, huh? Is it short?" I asked curiously. I really didn't care either way, she'd always looked beautiful to me.

"Yeah! It's _really _short but I like it! I hope you like it too! Charlie said he didn't recognize me when I came in last night," She said giggling.

Her giggles made me so fucking happy it was unreal.

I smiled, "Yeah? So I won't recognize you? I'll walk right past you screaming 'Bella? Where's my Bella gone?' but I won't be able to find you?" I teased.

"You'll always be able to find me, Edward, no matter what," She whispered, suddenly serious.

"I know, baby, I will always be able to find you, all you have to do is call my name and I'll be there," I told her, aware of how fucking cheesy I sounded.

"And all you have to do is call my name," She retorted and I knew she was smiling.

"I love you, baby," I said still eating my cereal.

"I love you too, what are you eating? Cinnamon toast crunch?" She asked and it was so weird how she just _knew _me.

"You know me so well," I replied as I scarfed down more before saying, "I've got to get dressed but I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, baby, love you, see you in a few," She said.

"See you then, babe, I love you too," I told her and then hung up reluctantly.

Mom came into the kitchen then; her eyes bloodshot as if she had been crying.

I stood up from the stool and went to her, "Mom? What's wrong? What did that asshole say to you?" I demanded.

She waved me off, sighing heavily, "Edward, I promised you that your dad and I would never keep things from you, so I won't," She inhaled deeply before looking at me, "That was your birth father, honey, he's suddenly been contacting us and wants to meet you," She told me.

I stared at her blankly for a second before it really sunk in, "My birth father? John? What? Why?" I asked.

She touched my shoulder, trying to reassure me, "I'm not sure, sweetheart, all he says is that he wants to meet you and get to know you; I've told him that it's your decision and I won't refuse if that's what you want but, Edward, you're almost eighteen years old, it's up to you," She said staring at me intently.

I shook my head, "I-" I didn't know what to say, "I have to think about this, I-I need to talk to Bella, I need her," I said, on the verge of freaking the fuck out about all this shit.

"Okay, honey, okay, go get Bella; you don't have to go to school today," She said with a sad frown.

I knew she wasn't happy about this. I was _her_ son; not his. She and Dad raised me. They did all the hard stuff. They cared for me when I was sick and held me when I was lonely or hurting. They were my real parents, birth related or not. They were the ones that had been there for me since day one. I loved them. I didn't even know this person, this _stranger. _I flew up the stairs and dressed in a blur; not caring how I looked.

*Baby, I'm still picking you up but I'm not going to school today and I don't want you to either. I really need to talk to you right now. I need you. -9/7/12*

She texted me back right away telling me okay. I called a good-bye to Mom before hauling ass to Bella's house. She was standing there on her porch; waiting for me and looking like an angel. I did notice her hair, well, I noticed her shirt first but then I noticed her hair. It _was_ short, I mean, not butch short but to her shoulders. She looked beautiful, _younger_. She practically ran to the passenger side and climbed in.

"What's wrong, Edward? What happened?" She asked, breathing heavily.

I pulled out of her driveway and sped down the street, away from everything.

"My birth father called my house this morning," I told her.

Her eyes went wide, "What? Your birth father? What do you mean? Did you talk to him? What did he say? What did he want? Is he going to try to take you away?" She started freaking out.

I pulled into a park with swings and a playground and parked. I turned to face her but didn't say anything for a second.

"We didn't have, like, a _conversation _but he told me his name's John and he wanted to speak to Mom; I'm not sure what he wants and no, he's not going to take me away, Bella, I'm almost eighteen; no one can 'take' me anywhere I don't want to go and anyway, Mom and Dad legally adopted me, so he has no rights," I told her, trying to comfort her.

She climbed across the divider and into my lap; pressing her cheek to mine.

"I don't want to lose you, Edward, he's your birth father, so I understand if you want to know him and stuff but don't leave me," She whimpered, hugging me tighter.

"Never, baby, I'll never leave you; I don't even know if I want to know him," I whispered.

She pulled back to look at me, "It's up to you, Edward, I'll support whatever you want to do, you just need to think about it; you won't be hurting Esme if you want to know John, he's the one who gave you life, it's only natural to be curious," She told me, sounding way wiser than her years.

I sighed heavily, staring out the window for a second, "Do you want to go sit on the swings?" I asked her randomly.

She stared at me before nodding silently. I climbed out; holding onto her as we got out of Sliverado. I set her down before kissing her properly. She clung to me, probing the inside of my mouth with her tongue; moaning. When we pulled away, I kept her in my arms. She rubbed her cheek against mine, murmuring something sweet. I rubbed my lips against hers and felt her shiver.

"I love you so fucking much; some times I don't know how to handle it," I whispered against her lips.

She took my hand and put it on her chest, where her heart was racing frantically, "This is how you make me feel, every time I'm near you, I don't know how to handle all this love I feel," She told me.

"We'll handle it together, Bella and Edward style," I said with a smile as I traced my thumb over her bottom lip.

We sat on the swings together; holding hands as we swung in a comfortable silence.

Finally, I looked over at her, my expression masked, and said, "I want to meet him."


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.**

**A/N: Chapter Ten, my darlings! This chapters a lot longer than normal but I needed to add everything with Edward and his dad. So, let's get on with the craziness of Edward meeting his birth father! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Sound of silence- Simon and Garfunkel  
**

* * *

I was dreaming.

_It's dark and I am five again. I am walking down a lightless street and it's cold; I can see my breath when I exhale. I shiver because I have no jacket. The stars are not even out to guide me home. Home. Where is home? I have no idea. I have no since of direction. I'm scared because I know I'm lost and won't be found. I think I hear a car and spin around to check it out but the headlights fade and disappear._

_"Hello? Anyone? Help me!" I shout but no one hears me. I'm alone.  
_

_I keep walking until I see a strange bright light that looks like it will keep me safe and warm. I walk toward it, feeling it's heat call out to me but the closer I get, the more I realize that there is a man standing there. He looks familiar but I can't be sure. He raises his head and puts his hands out in front of him, beckoning me to come to him. I freeze, suddenly afraid of this stranger. I take a step closer, wanting to see him. I finally get a good look at him and realize it's me but grown-up.  
_

_"Son," The adult version of me says.  
_

_I'm confused. Son? Who is this person?  
_

_"Edward, my son, come here," He tells me; stepping closer to me.  
_

_I stare at him. He has the same reddish/brown hair and green eyes. He's me; I'm him.  
_

_"What do you want?" I ask, hesitating.  
_

_"You. All I've ever wanted was you, Edward; believe me," He says and soon we are face to face.  
_

_"You left me," I say frowning.  
_

_"Yes, to give you a better life, have you had a good life?" He wonders as he tilts his head to the side.  
_

_"I have, Mom and Dad love me, I'm their son; their my parents," I tell him.  
_

_He nods sadly, "I'm so sorry I disappointed you, Edward, all I ever wanted was to do the right thing and give you the life you deserved," He tells me.  
_

_I feel the tears coming but try to hold them back, "I can't, I don't know you," I whisper.  
_

_"But I want you to, Edward," He reaches out to touch me.  
_

_Suddenly I'm running away from him. I hear him calling my name but I can't take it; I have to get away. I run and run until I can't anymore. I fall down, realizing that it's snowing and there is snow on the ground. The snow swallows me as I lie there, waiting to be buried alive. As I start to close my eyes and drift away, arms lift me from the snow covered grass. I open my eyes and look at the person that is carrying me. I know that face; it brings me so much comfort I start to cry and bury my face into her breast.  
_

_"Mom," I sob, clinging onto her for dear life.  
_

_"There, there, my sweet boy, I've got you and I won't let anyone take you away from me, Edward," She promises me and I am reassured.  
_

_She will never let me go. Not without a fight.  
_.

.

.

I woke with a start; gasping for air and my sheets drenched in sweat.

Bella opened her eyes and sat up. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders; rocking me slowly.

"It was just a dream, baby," She repeated over and over.

"Oh, God, Bella, shit, shit," I tried to calm myself down. I rubbed my hands across my eyes, making sure I wasn't crying like a pussy in front of Bella.

"Shh...baby, I'm here, I'm right here, tell me what happened," She said running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't remember," I lied, "I just remember it being cold and dark and I was alone."

"You're not alone, baby, I'm here," She said again and pressed her lips to my face.

"Baby," I groaned and pulled her until she was underneath me.

I moved roughly; violently until I had her exploding around me like a hurricane. I pressed my sweaty forehead to hers; breathing hard.

"I love you, Edward; I know you're scared about meeting John but don't be, I'll be there if you want me to be," She said, panting, as she wrapped her arms around my sweaty shoulders.

"I love you too, Bella; I need you there, I can't do it alone," I told her honestly.

"Then I'll be there," She promised.

When we fell asleep again, Bella in my arms, I didn't dream.

The next morning when I woke up, it was Saturday. I was a nervous wreck as I got dressed.

"Hmm...nice ass," Bella murmured as I pulled a fresh pair of boxer briefs up my legs.

I smirked over my shoulder at her, "Yeah? Yours isn't that bad either," I teased.

She licked her lips, "I just want to lick every inch of your body right now," She purred, naked, and stretching out on the bed.

Wow. Where had that come from? Wherever it had, I liked it. Damn.

I walked slowly back over to my bed; dropping onto my knees and crawling over to her.

"Can I go first?" I asked, dragging my tongue up her thigh.

She shivered and moaned, "No, we can't right now, we have to get up and meet...meet what's his face," She said; her chest already heaving up and down.

I laughed against her inner thigh, "What's his face? Yeah, we do but it's early still," I told her as she buried her hands into my hair; guiding me to my favorite place in the world.

As I went downstairs, Bella close behind me, I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

What the fuck? Why was I so damn nervous about meeting John, the man that gave me life and then gave me up?

As if she read my mind, Bella took my hand in hers; comforting me. Mom was in the kitchen; in a pair of black slacks and a red blouse. Her hair was pulled up half way and curled.

"Morning, ma," I greeted as usual.

"Morning, Esme," Bella said after I did.

I smiled at her as we sat on stools next to each other.

"Good morning, kids, how are you today?" Mom asked us, smiling; her usual sunny self.

"Well, and you?" Bella answered, our fingers still entwined.

"As good as can be expected, what would you like for breakfast, darlings? Pancakes and eggs? How hungry are you?" She asked.

I knew she was upset and nervous. She only cooked a shit load when she was upset about something.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me," Bella said smiling.

"Oh, bless you, dear, you just brighten my day with how sweet you are," Mom told Bella as she kissed her cheek; smiling.

"Well, it's a good thing that you love me since I might be your daughter-in-law one day," Bella teased with a giggle.

I raised my eyebrow at her. Daughter-in-law? Did Bella want to get married? To me? I mean, I was all for marrying her, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was certain of that but was that what she wanted? Mom and Dad married when they were young, right out of high school, and they were still together but Bella's parents weren't. Of course her mom had remarried to Phil but it was hard, nonetheless, on Bella when her parents split. She told me all the time that Charlie was totally against Bella getting married, ever, so imagine what his surprise would be that I was thinking about marrying Bella at eighteen (almost).

I didn't have time to think about it because the doorbell rang; interrupting my thoughts. I tensed. Bella took my hand and stroked, calming me down. I immediately relaxed at her touch.

"I'll get it," Mom said and quickly left the kitchen.

Bella and I stared at each other silently.

"Hello, John, come in, please," We heard Mom's voice say.

"Umm, hi; thank you," A man's voice said back.

"Edward's just in the kitchen; he'll be right out," She told him.

I froze; unable to move.

"Baby, it's okay, everything will be okay," Bella comforted me, rubbing my back soothingly.

I stood up; taking Bella with me, "Let's go, baby," I told her.

She nodded, clutching my shirt tightly as we made our way living room.

John stood up from our cream-colored couch, which I had spilled many red Kool-Aid drinks on, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was tall, my height, and thin. He had the same reddish/brown hair that he kept longer and green eyes. It was weird, it was like looking into a mirror. I was staring at myself, just an older version. He was dressed trendy or whatever in a red plaid shirt and jeans.

"H-Hi, Edward," John stuttered nervously.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth, fidgeting around until Bella wrapped her hand around mine, "Hey," I finally replied.

"I'm, uhh, John, well, Edward but I go by John," He told me.

I nodded, "Uhh..." I didn't know what else to say.

Mom broke the awkwardness by clapping her hands, "Would you like to look at a home video of Edward, John?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, sure," John said and sat back down on the couch.

"Aw, ma, do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, sweetheart; I'm sure Bella would like to see you as a little boy," She said riffling through our home movies underneath the TV.

I groaned and sat in the rocking chair next to the couch; pulling Bella onto my lap. She let out a giggle and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Love you," She whispered to me.

I ran my fingers through her hair, "Love you too, baby; I like your hair," I told her.

She smiled, "I'm glad, I was scared you weren't going to," She said.

"Okay! Here we go!" Mom exclaimed as the TV came on. She sat down beside John on the couch and hit play on the remote.

The TV screen lit up and there I was, the four year old version, running around; laughing.

"Aw! Baby, look at how little you are! You're so cute!" Bella said grinning as I started rocking us back and forth.

Mom came onto the screen, which meant Dad was filming. She was so young, definitely in her twenties!

"Whoa, mom, look at how young you are!" I gaped.

She laughed softly, "Yes, I was twenty-one here; you're four here," She murmured.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" _Four year old me squealed on the TV.

_"Come here, Edward! Come to mommy, baby!" _TV Mom held out her arms to me.

I watched myself jump into her arms as she lifted me; squeezing me tightly.

_"I love you, mommy!" _Four year old me told her and snuggled into her.

The scene changed and we were on the beach. I was running around in little blue trunks as Dad chased after me.

"Wow! Dad is so young and blonde! Look at him!" I said, astonished.

_"Daddy! Come in the water! Come in the water with me!" _Four year old me tugged on his arm; pulling him into the ocean.

"This was our beach vacation to Nags Head in North Carolina; you just loved the water, Edward, you and Dad spent hours in the water until you were all prune-y," Mom said, moon-eyed.

"Yeah, I kinda remember it, just the part where we lost power in our vacation house and spent the next week hanging out with candles and sleeping in the bathtub together," I recalled, chuckling.

The scene changed and jumped a couple of years to where I was seven and dressed up.

"Ah, first day of school, a sad moment for me, I was so worried about you," Mom told me, remembering.

I could see myself dressed in khaki's and a white collared shirt with my hair slicked back.

"Look at you, Edward, all dressed to kill for the first day of school," Bella teased me as she giggled/snorted.

"Yeah, yeah," I nudged her neck with my nose.

"You're a good-looking kid," John commented, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. Uhh, thanks," I said uncomfortably.

I watched myself on the TV get on the school bus; waving good-bye to Mom and Dad. It changed again and I was there with nine year old Emmett.

I laughed, "Look at Emm! He was always tall!" I squeezed Bella's thigh.

"So this is Emmett, look at him, he's so cute! He's so blonde! Jeez, is he still blonde like that?" Bella asked, surprised.

"No, it started getting darker as he got older; believe it or not he has dark brown hair now," Mom answered.

_"Emm! Throw me the ball! Come on, man!" _Eight year old me complained. I was wearing a backwards baseball cap and a Mariners t-shirt.

_"Okay! Here it comes!" _Nine year old Emmett warned as he tossed me the ball.

I caught it in my glove and proudly show it to Mom who's watching us.

_"Way to go, baby! Good catch!" _TV Mom shouted in encouragement.

_"What about me? I throw-ed it to him!" _Nine year old Emmett protested.

_"Threw it to him, honey, and good job!" _TV Mom told him.

The scene changed and I was standing there with Alice on my back; laughing.

"Little Ali!" Bella said in surprise.

"Yup, there's crazy Alice, you think she's a bundle of energy now, wait 'til you see her here!" I exaggerated.

_"Spin me around, Eddie! Faster!" _Ten year old Alice squealed.

"Eddie," Bella sniggered.

"Shut up, she does it because she knows I hate it," I teased.

I watched as I spun us in a circle; laughing.

_"Fast enough, Ali?" _Ten year old me asked her.

_"Yes! I love it, Eddie! Whoo! More!" _She shouted, tossing her head back.

I knew the home movie was coming to an end when it changed and we were older, about fourteen, and going to school.

"First day of high school," Mom murmured.

"Look at you all sharp, Edward," Bella laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I still look the same," I said staring at the screen at myself.

_"Enough, ma! It's just high school! We'll be okay!" _Fourteen year old me complained as Alice clung onto me.

_"Yeah, mom, we'll be okay, Edward will protect me," _Alice reassured her.

_"Okay, my little grown-ups, have a good day! I love you!" _TV Mom told us and waved good-bye as we got onto the school bus together.

Finally it ended and I let out a relieved breath.

"Thank goodness! It's over!" I shouted with glee.

Bella giggled again, "Baby, it was cute! I loved seeing you as a little boy!" She told me.

Mom stood and turned off the TV.

"Thank you, Esme, for showing me that; I was wondering, Edward, if you might, uhh, want to go get a coffee with me or something," John said, almost shyly.

I looked at Mom and she smiled at me; Bella squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

I looked back at him and said, "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.**

**A/N: Chapter Eleven, my little dumplings! Here we go, Edward and John's coffee scene! And a little something something at the end. Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: I think I'm ready- Katy Perry  
**

* * *

Coffee with John.

Coffee with a stranger. With the man who gave me life than gave me up. _What the hell am I doing here? _We sat across from each other at Starbucks; clutching our coffee cups tightly as we sat in awkward silence. I had my phone out and sitting on my thigh just in case I needed to text Bella.

Finally, John spoke, "Edward, I-" He began, "I know you must have a lot of questions for me," He prompted.

I stared at him, _the man that gave me life, my birth father_, but only one question popped into my mind, "Why now?" I asked.

He looked down at his coffee cup, "I realized what a mistake I made by leaving, I mean, I could have stayed and raised you by myself but I thought giving you to the Cullens was the right thing for you, you deserved a good life that I couldn't give you; I thought maybe now that you're older, we could...I don't know, get to know each other; be friends maybe," He told me quietly.

"And my birth mother?" I wondered, my eyes locked on his.

Intense emerald eyes to emerald eyes. Locked and refused to look away.

"I don't know where your mother is, Edward, I haven't seen her for almost eighteen years," He told me.

"How old were you when you had me?" I asked him.

He sighed, as if he was ashamed, "I was sixteen and your mother was fourteen; I stuck with her throughout her pregnancy and when you were born, I tried to help with everything but having a kid at sixteen was hard, even harder for your mother; she couldn't handle it, she was really depressed, when she got into drugs when you were only a couple months old I had to get you away but she made that choice for me and split; I don't know where she went, maybe back to Chicago where we're from, I'm not sure but I kept you for as long as I could but trying to take care of an infant and work at the same time became too much, I made it four years before I couldn't do it anymore."

I inhaled deeply, not knowing what to say, "I don't understand," I finally said, "And I don't know if we'll ever have a relationship."

He frowned, "I-I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to but I'd like for us to get to know each other again," He said in a pleading tone.

"It'll take some time, John, if I decide I want to have a...friendship with you then it'll take time, I mean, we don't even know each other; I'm not that four year old anymore, everything's different now, I'm almost an adult, I have a life," I said, struggling for the right words.

"Let me give you my cell phone number, Edward, and you can text me or whatever you want to do," He said pulling out a pen and writing his number down on a white napkin.

I nodded and pocketed it, "I'll text you," I told him.

"You mean it?" He asked, staring directly at me.

I felt uncomfortable. "Yeah, I said I'll text you; I'll text you."

He nodded and stood up, "Well, I'm staying at Holiday Inn, if you ever want to, you know, stop by, just text me and I'll make sure I'm there," He told me.

I nodded again, "Uhh, hey, John, what do you do? Like, for work?" I asked curiously.

His skin flushed as he messed with the buttons on his shirt, "I'm, uhh, a professional photographer and a part-time guitar player in this band," He replied.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah? What's your band called?" I wondered.

He shuffled his feet; looking down, "The two Edwards'," He finally said after a long minute.

My breath caught and I nodded, "I- Uhh, cool," My voice broke and I cleared my voice.

"Yeah. You know, Edward, it's weird, I thought you would look like your mother but you look just like me, it's like seeing myself at seventeen again," He said, amazed and confused.

I nodded, I couldn't stop nodding in a nervous habit, and stuffed my hands in my pockets at the same time he did, "I bet that's weird, I know it is for me, thankfully you're not ugly so I know I won't have to worry about that when I'm thirty-four," I commented.

He gaped at me wide-eyed, "You have your mother's personality, she was always the one that said what was on her mind and was outgoing; I'm more of a shy person myself," He told me.

"I can be, shy I mean, not usually but if I'm in an unfamiliar place, I do cling to my girlfriend," I said and chuckled.

Poor Bella.

"That girl that was on your lap? She's cute; you got good taste, unlike me," He said chuckling.

I nodded, "Bella. Yeah, I'm lucky she chose me," I said moving my weight to my left leg.

"Well, don't let her go, you don't want her to be the one that got away," He gave me advice.

In my head, I rolled my eyes. "She won't be, I know she's the one that I'm always going to want to be with," I told him strongly.

His eyes grew wide, "You're young to really know about love and stuff, I mean, did, you know, Esme and Carlisle talk to you about all that stuff?" He questioned.

"Of course, Dad's a doctor so he gave me the sex talk early and Bella's on birth control, so, there won't be any _accidents _on our part," I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender, "That's not what I meant, Edward, I just, I want you to be careful, you know, with your heart; I know I don't have a place yet where I can give you...'fatherly' advice but I'm hoping one day you'll want to come to me for advice about anything," He said.

"We just met, John, I mean, it's going to take time for us to even establish a...friendship or whatever, it's not going to happen over night, it's going to take awhile," I told him.

He frowned but nodded, "I know, Edward, I just, I want this to work," He said sadly.

"I know, we can try; I'm not making any promises and it'll probably be hard and you'll have to deal with my mood swings but it's up to you if you want to still do this, then we can," I retorted.

He reached out to touch me but thought against it and dropped his arm, "I do, Edward, just give me a chance."

I nodded, "Okay then, I guess I'll see you later," I said at the same time my phone buzzed.

It was a text from Bella; asking me if I was all right. I texted back telling her, yeah and that I'd be home soon. She told me she loved me and I repeated it.

"I guess Bella's waiting for you to come home," He commented as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped his shoulders.

"Uhh, yeah, I better get going but I'll text you, maybe we can do lunch in a couple days or something," I offered.

He nodded, grinning, "And you can bring Bella, if you want," He suggested.

"Yeah, I'll ask her, uhh, see ya, John," I gave him a quick wave.

"Edward," He called after me.

I turned, "Yeah?"

He looked directly into my face, "I always wanted you."

.

.

.

I got home after one and was immediately greeted by Bella.

"Baby! I missed you! How was it? Did it go okay? Did you guys hug? Did you cry?" She asked a million questions.

I chuckled, "Slow down, baby; I missed you too and yeah, it went okay, no, we didn't hug and no, I didn't cry," I answered.

She grinned and kissed me quickly; hotly, "I'm glad it went okay, Edward; you'll have to tell me everything," She said as I carried her inside.

"Is Mom here?" I asked her; I knew Dad was at work.

She shook her head, "She went out to the store to get stuff for dinner," She told me as I climbed up the stairs carefully.

I set her on my bed gently and climbed on top of her; covering her body with mine. She moaned and tangled her fingers into my hair. I had our clothes off before she could even blink and worked her with my mouth. When I slid into her, sighing in content as I was home, I kissed her mouth slowly; sweetly. I moved my hips slowly, dragging out feelings that neither of us knew existed.

I pulled away from her mouth to stare into her eyes, "Do you want to get married?" I asked her as I stilled my movements.

She reached up and touched my cheek, smiling, "Right now or can I cum first?" She teased.

I smirked, "So, that's a yes?" I asked and tilted my hips up, hitting a spot inside of her that made her shiver in pleasure.

She moaned out, "Yes, God, yes, Edward, I'll marry you, right fucking now, get a priest in here," She said breathlessly as her shots up.

"Right fucking now? While I'm inside you; making you cum? You want a priest in here?" I pulled out slowly before pushing back in and drawling a loud moan out of her.

She clung to my shoulders, "Uh! Ah! Ah! Edward, please, please, _please_," She whimpered as she wrapped her leg around my waist; pulling me deeper.

"Fuck, Bella, gah! I love you!" I grunted and jerked my hips up; stilling as I exploded.

"I love you, Edward; I'll marry you! I'll marry you!" She chanted, crying happily.

I pulled back to kiss her entire wet face and smiled, "We're going to do this, Bella, we're really going to do this," I told her.

"Yes, I'm ready to be yours forever; wear your ring on my finger and take your last name," She panted.

I pulled my class ring off and slid it on her ring finger, it was too big but she smiled hugely at me, "I now pronounce you Mrs. Cullen," I whispered cheesily.

Her eyes were teary, "I do," She whispered back.

"I may now kiss my bride," I said and leaned down to press my lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twelve you wonderful people. Sorry, it took so long to get out to y'all! You know, work and family, always getting in the way! My three brothers just decided to come visit out of the blue without letting anyone know! Hmm. _Men._ Anyway, please R&R! Enjoy!  
**

**Song: Fields of Gold- Vince Gill ft Sting  
**

* * *

I was engaged.

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy I thought I would explode and rainbows would shoot out. Seriously, that was how happy I was.

"Mmm." Bella moaned in her sleep; rolling to her side.

I stroked my fingers down her spine slowly. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

"Just a sec!" I said loudly; disturbing Bella.

I reached down and grabbed my shirt; pulling it over my head quickly. I tugged on my pants, lifting my body up awkwardly. I made sure Bella was covered by the comforter, her bare shoulders exposed.

"Okay, come in!" I called.

Bella whined, still asleep; kicking her feet slightly before settling again.

The door opened and Ali came dancing in, "Hey, big brother," She greeted with a knowing smile.

"Hey, Ali, what's up?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Haven't seen you around lately since...you know, John came around, I'm just wondering how you've been?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I shrugged, "Okay, I mean, I still don't know what to think about him but Bella thinks it's a good idea for me to know him, so that's what I'm doing," I said.

She nodded, "I get that, she doesn't want you to regret not knowing him later on, what's up with you and Bella? Still going strong?" She asked.

I grinned, "I asked her to marry me and she said yes," I whispered happily.

Bella snuggled deeper into me as if she could hear everything we were saying. Ali's mouth dropped open and I knew she was about to squeal. Loudly.

Bella sat up, the comforter falling and exposing her beautiful tits, and she looked around, dazed, "What? What's wrong?" She asked groggily.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me Edward proposed, Bella?" Ali demanded; jumping on my bed and onto Bella.

Bella yanked the comforter back up; trying to cover herself, "He just asked me and it's not like we were playing checkers in here, if you get my drift," She defended herself, huffing at me.

I chuckled and held my hands up, "Don't look at me, I can't control Alice, you know that," I said.

"Gross! I don't want to hear about you two's sexual indecencies! Ugh! How did he propose? Was it romantic?" Ali babbled; bouncing on Bella.

Bella got a sly look on her face, "I thought you said you didn't want to hear about our sexual indecencies," She replied; winking at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God. Edward. You proposed while doing..._that_? What the hell? Couldn't you have at least gotten on one knee and asked her like a damn normal person?" Ali fumed.

Whoa.

I sighed and climbed off the bed; walking around to Bella's side. I knelt down in front of her and took her hand, "Bella, my love, my soul-mate, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

She smiled, teary-eyed again, and nodded, "As long as there's lots of orgasms and bubble baths with you," She giggled.

I smiled, "Deal," I agreed.

"Awh!" Ali squealed, "I love you guys! You're going to be so happy with each other!" She clapped her hands together.

I locked eyes with Bella, "We already are."

.

.

.

Bella agreed to go to lunch with me and John.

It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be but, of course, it _was _Bella we were talking about. She could turn any awkward situation into something funny and easy-going. That was just how she was and one of the reasons why I loved her. I held her hand in mine, stroking the _real _engagement ring I had gotten her. I didn't tell her how much it cost because I knew she would have a heart attack but she was worth it and I got to see her smile so bright that my heart skipped a beat. The _Tiffany Grace _was a platinum band with scintillating round brilliant diamonds and a princess-cut 0.5 carat. It cost me about four grand but, like I said, you can't put a price to seeing Bella's gorgeous smile. We were outside eating lunch together. Bella was on my lap as John talked to her.

"So, you and Edward go to school together?" He asked her.

She nodded, eating a french fry, "We sure do, we used to only have biology together but Edward switched his class schedule to fit with mine; when we first met in lunch, it was love at first sight, I knew we'd always be together," She told him and moved her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

John's eyes were on her ring finger, "Edward, is that an _engagement _ring?" He questioned, his mouth agape.

I nodded, grinning proudly, "Yes it is, I asked Bella to marry me yesterday and she said yes," I replied.

"Do...do your parents know?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, "Not yet but Mom and Dad love Bella, so I'm sure they'll be happy for us," I said pointedly.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I am happy for you, Edward, it's just that you and Bella are so young; I don't want what happened between your mother and me to happen to you two," He explained.

I raised my hand, telling him to stop, "Bella and I are NOTHING like you and..._Elizabeth_, if we were put in that situation where Bella became pregnant right now, we would stay together and raise our child because _we _LOVE each other; there's no one else I want to be with and our age has nothing to do with how we feel about each other, seventeen or thirty-seven, we're still going to love each other with as much intensity as we do right now, so why wait? I know what I want and so does Bella, our age is just a number people always seem to get stuck on," I mumbled quickly; trying to keep my composer.

Bella squeezed my hand lightly and kissed my cheek, telling me that she loved me. I repeated it back to her, my eyes on hers. So brown; so beautiful.

"Edward, I'm not trying to compare you and Bella to me and Elizabeth, I'm just...is it so bad for me to worry about you? Even though I didn't raise you, I still worry about you and the choices you make; I can see that you and Bella love each other, so why rush into it?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nobody's rushing into anything, Bella and I won't get married until we're both eighteen, next year, but why does it matter? If we did it today or in five years, our feelings would still be the same, so why postpone what's going to happen anyway?" I returned.

He sighed, resting his chin on his palm, "I guess I have to respect your decision either way, you will be an adult and free to do what you want, I just want you to not rush into anything," He said, defeated.

"All right, enough of the heavy stuff! Edward tells me you're in a band, John, will we get to see you perform?" Bella asked, eyes wide.

John turned red and shook his head, "I don't know about that," He muttered; looking down.

"Oh, come on! I bet you're great! Let's hear it! When's your next show?" She asked.

"Saturday," He said reluctantly.

Bella grinned, "Would it be okay if Edward and I come see you? It's totally up to you but we'd really love to see you play," She said and I knew she could be persuasive without even knowing it.

John nodded, grinning shyly, "That would be fine, Bella," He looked at me, "I would really like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Thirteen you adoring people. This chapter's longer than usual because I wanted to add John and Edward's 'guitar jam'. Also, I added stuff between Edward and Bella that I thought everyone would like ;) Anyway, please R&R! Enjoy!  
**

**Warning: Uhh..Butt sex ahead? If that's not your cup of tea then turn away now before your virginal eyes are ruined by moi! Hahahah!  
**

**Song: Mother- John Lennon/ In my life- The Beatles  
**

* * *

Rumors spread like wildfire at school.

_Bella was pregnant with my child and Charlie was forcing me to marry her. I was beating Bella and was forcing her into a marriage so I could own her. Bella and I were getting married and running away together. _Well, that last one wasn't that bad. All the rest of them were bullshit. Seriously, pregnant; beating? Who came up with this shit? High school, man. Of course, things really went bananas when Bella flashed her engagement ring around proudly. Everyone wanted to look at it because it was _so _'shiny' and 'pretty'. I had to agree, it was both shiny and pretty. I had good taste, it also helped that Alice was with me when I picked it out. Oh, Ali, where would I be without you? It didn't take long before our parents found out about our engagement. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, in fact, it was _surprising._

Charlie was the first one to confront us about it. It was Wednesday and I was picking up Bella for school, when Charlie came out and asked to speak to me. Man to man. Of course I was nervous as hell but I went with him; leaving Bella to wait inside Silverado. She stared after me with a weary expression, probably afraid for my life. Hell, _I _was afraid for my life. Charlie had a gun for God's sake.

"Why is Bella wearing an engagement ring?" He asked me.

"Because we're engaged?" I decided to be a smartass. His mustache twitched but he couldn't to stare at me coldly. I sighed, "Look, Charlie, I know I didn't do it the right way, I was supposed to ask you first but I knew you would say that we're too young to be thinking about marriage but my parents have been married for twenty years; they married right out of high school and are happy and still in love, so that's what I grew up knowing, it _can _work, it just happens when the right people get together," I told him seriously; holding my breath.

He stared at me silently for a moment before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess you two have made your decision, marriage isn't easy, Edward, and if you're serious about being with my daughter, then, well, you have my blessings," He said.

"Thank you so much, Charlie, you don't know how much this means to me."

I grinned and held out my hand for him to shake. He shook his head, laughing, as he yanked me in for a half-arm hug.

"Just take good care of her for me," He said quietly before clearing his throat.

I nodded, "I will, I promise; I love her, so much," I assured him.

I left him; going back to Bella. When I got into the car, she attacked me with questions.

"What did he say? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What did he do? Was he upset? Did he look like he was going to have a heart attack? Did he threaten you with his gun? Are you okay?"

I chuckled and took her chin; keeping her from moving, "Baby, breathe, he wasn't upset, he didn't use his gun on me, he didn't hurt me, I'm okay; he gave us his blessings to get married," I told her with a grin.

She suddenly gave me a breathtakingly heart-stopping smile as she climbed over to kiss me, "He did? Really? Oh my God! I'm so happy!" She cried, kissing my entire face.

My parents were crazy cool about it. All Mom said was that she knew it would happen and she was glad it was with a girl she already loved. _Thank goodness._

When we got to school, I helped Bella out; ignoring the stares.

She lost her balance and fell into me, giggling uncomfortably.

"Jeez, baby, are you okay?" I asked, chuckling with her.

"Yeah, sorry, you know I'm clumsy," She said, waving me off.

"You're such a klutz," I commented as I helped her walk the rest of the way toward the school.

"I love you even if you call me names," She said grinning at me.

I grinned back at her, grabbing her check affectionately, "I love you even though you're a klutz," I retorted.

She stuck her tongue at me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I ran my hand through her hair, messing it up; knowing she loved it when I did that. She sighed happily and smiled up at me again; love in her eyes.

"I love you even though you try to rape my ass at four-thirty in the morning," She continued.

I smirked, "You like it when I try to 'rape' your ass," I said licking my lips.

"Mmm. True," She rubbed all over me.

I groaned, "You better stop it, beautiful girl, or I'll mount you right here in front of all our stupid fucking classmates," I threatened her.

She fluttered her eyes at me and bit her lip, "Let's find a bathroom and I'll you jerk you off," She told me.

"Mmmm. Hell yeah, let's," I agreed and practically dragged Bella into the school with me to find an empty bathroom.

.

.

.

We got past all the stupid fucking drama in school.

It was Friday night and for whatever reason, I was nervous as hell about seeing John perform tomorrow. I had texted him earlier and asked him if he wanted me to play along with him; Bella's idea. He texted back and agreed. So, now, the night before, I was freaking the fuck out.

"Baby, stop freaking out, it's going to be fine," Bella tried to soothe me.

"I, _ugh_, don't know, I'm just being stupid about it, I guess," I told her.

"Let's take a shower," She suggested knowing my weakness about having her naked, wet and soapy. _Yum_.

I nodded in agreement and followed her into the bathroom. Once the water was on and we were naked; I pounced. I was rubbing my hand between Bella's thighs, making her moan loudly and squirm against me.

"Oh God, Edward, I want you...in my ass, I want you to put your dick in my ass," She moaned, rubbing her ass against my dick.

"Oh fuck, baby, you mean it? You want me to?" I asked to be sure. I needed her to be sure before we even thought about doing that.

"Yes, use the body wash as lube," She told me.

"Shit." I almost lost my shit right then and there.

I grabbed the body wash and put a dollop on my fingers before I smeared it between her ass cheeks. She moaned when she felt my fingers on her ass. I rubbed the soap over my dick before I gripped myself, pumping myself a couple times.

"Are you ready, baby?" I whispered in her ear, pressing myself against her.

"Yes, I want to feel you, do it," She breathed.

"Okay, here we go," I told her as I guided myself into her ass.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit oh my God it was so good and tight and amazing and nothing I'd ever felt before in my life!_

I held my breath for a second, not moving.

Finally, "Are you okay, baby?" I asked her.

"It's...burning, maybe if you move it'll be better," She said through clenched teeth as she braced herself against the shower wall.

I held onto her hips as I slowly started to move in and out. When I slipped my hand between her slick, hot thighs and rubbed her clit, she moaned out loudly.

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" I asked hotly as I continued my steady rhythms.

In and out; rubbing her clit hard. In and out; rubbing her clit hard. In and out; rubbing her clit hard. Before long, Bella was screaming my name and pressing against me more roughly.

"Oh God, Oh God, right there, right there, uhh, ung, Edward, fuck, don't stop, don't stop," She moaned, leaning back to rest her head against my shoulder.

I had read somewhere or watched something that said you could find a girls G-spot more easily by butt sex while playing with the clit. So, that's what I did. I fucked her ass and fingered her clit. When I moved my hips up in a jerky movement, she cried out and clenched all around me; pussy and ass. _God damn._ That had me cumming so hard I saw a bright light before my eyes and I swear I heard angels singing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bella! Jesus!" I kept pumping my hips until I was completely spent and satisfied.

I rested my cheek against her shoulder blade after the most intense orgasm I ever had; pulling out slowly. I looked down, making sure nothing was...on my dick. Ugh. Gross. Luckily, there wasn't.

Bella turned in my arms and smiled, "Thank you, Edward," She whispered, kissing me sweetly.

I held her in my arms tightly and kissed her smiling mouth, "I love you, Bella, you make me so fucking happy," I told her.

"I love you too, you make me very happy too," She returned; nuzzling my wet neck.

After, we dried off and laid in bed together; I made sure she was okay before we fell asleep in each others arms.

.

.

.

Saturday. It was finally here.

I stared groggily at my alarm clock. _10: 47AM_. Bella and I were being lazy; sleeping in. I trailed my fingers down her naked spine; waking her up.

She moaned deeply in her chest before flipping over; toward me and smiled. Her eyes opened and she whispered, "Good morning."

I smiled slowly back at her, "Good morning, baby, is your...ass okay?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, probably to keep from laughing, "Yes, just a little sore; nothing major," She said; running her fingers down my left cheek.

I turned my head and pressed my lips to her fingers, "Good, I don't ever want to hurt you, ever," I nuzzled her nose with mine.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She wondered.

I rubbed my fingers up and down her shoulder absentmindedly, "Sure, I'm just nervous, I've never, like, played in front of people, you know?" I said staring off into space.

She hummed in response, "You'll be great, baby; I know how well you play, everyone will love you," She encouraged me. She paused for a second, "Does John know what song you wanna play?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I want him to be surprised."

We pulled up at the Mill Creek Bar at six-thirty and got in quickly; having money helped.

John was already there, guitar case in hand as he paced back and forth. I had my American Vintage '65 Stratocaster left-handed (Because I was left-handed, duh) guitar that Dad had bought me for Christmas; it cost him nearly three thousand dollars but damn it if I didn't love that fucking guitar.

John stopped moving when he saw me, "Hey, Edward, you made it!" He greeted me.

I rolled my eyes- in my head. "I said I'd be here; here I am," I said.

John's eyes moved over my Fender case, "Is that...? Oh God, do you have a authentic Fender?" He asked, eyes glued to the case.

I nodded and opened it carefully._ If anything fucking happened to that guitar... _I handed it over to him and he held it like it was a baby or something.

"Oh my God, a Strat, it's beautiful, Jesus, it weighs a ton, holy...how much did it set you back?" He wondered.

"Dad bought it for me for Christmas, it was almost three grand," I answered.

"_Ohh_...she's a beauty, left-handed, just like me," He murmured.

"Yup, she's my pride and joy," I beamed.

He handed it back to me and took his out of the case. It was a Gibson SG Standard Electric left-handed guitar with P-90 pick-ups and ebony neck. It, too, was a gorgeous guitar.

"Oh wow, a Les Paul, it's...wow, just wow," I was at a loss for words. Speechless.

"Boys and their toys," Bella mumbled as she watched us.

They started announcing people on stage and before we knew it, our names were being called. We had decided that I would sing the first song and he would sing the second one. I went first. John didn't know this but I could also play the piano; I started when I was four, Mom's idea. I ended up loving it. The song I was singing, _Mother _by _John Lennon _was piano based and luckily they had one on the stage already. I went out with John holding his guitar and sat down at the piano; my eyes finding Bella's.

_Focus on Bella, she's your focus point._

I took a deep breath before I started:

_Mother, you had me _  
_ But I never had you_  
_ I wanted you _  
_ But you didn't want me_  
_ So, I got to tell you_  
_ Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Father, you left me _  
_ But I never left you_  
_ I needed you _  
_ But you didn't need me_  
_ So, I just got to tell you_  
_ Goodbye, Goodbye_

_ Children, don't do _  
_ What I have done_  
_ I couldn't walk _  
_ And I tried to run_  
_ So, I got to tell you_  
_ Goodbye, Goodbye_

_ Mama don't go_  
_ Daddy come home_  
_ Mama don't go_  
_ Daddy come home_  
_ Mama don't go_  
_ Daddy come home_  
_ Mama don't go_  
_ Daddy come home_

When I finished, I looked over at John and locked eyes with him as the audience started clapping loudly. He kept our gazes locked until I saw tears stream down his cheeks, then he looked away. It was his turn and he set up. I would play along with him and harmonize.

John started to sing:

_There are places I remember _  
_All my life, though some have changed _  
_Some forever not for better _  
_Some have gone and some remain _  
_All these places have their moments _  
_With lovers and friends I still can recall _  
_Some are dead and some are living _  
_In my life I've loved them all _

_But of all these friends and lovers _  
_There is no one compares with you _  
_And these memories lose their meaning _  
_When I think of love as something new _  
_Though I know I'll never lose affection _  
_For people and things that went before _  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them _  
_In my life I love you more _

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _  
_For people and things that went before _  
_I know I'll often stop and think about them _  
_In my life I love you more _  
_In my life I love you more_

When we were done, the crowd went wild; cheering and clapping for more. John had sang that song for me, just as I had sang that song for him. We were testing each other.

He stepped forward to hug me and said in my ear, "I've always loved you more, Edward."

That's when I knew, John was always going to be in my life no matter what. He was my _father_.


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.**

**A/N: Chapter Fourteen, y'all! I'm battling a stomach virus right now so I have some free time to write, which is good but vomiting is not :( Anyway, here's some Edward and Bella fluff since it's been so angsty with John! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: One and only- Adele  
**

* * *

_I'm being forced to stand in the bathtub; naked.  
_

_I know I'm just a baby, maybe two or three. I'm shivering against the cold water that's dripping off of my skin. A woman and a man is standing in front of me. I know the woman but not the man.  
_

_"You told your daddy what I did today, Edward, and snitches have to be punished for being bad," The woman, my birth mother, growls at me.  
_

_"I didn't!" I shout, afraid for what's about to happen.  
_

_She looks at the strange man and nods, "Do it," She tells him.  
_

_I shrink back, "No! Please!" I cry and my whole body tenses as he wraps the belt around his fist and strikes me with it. I scream out, begging him to stop.  
_

_She watches the entire time, a sadistic smile on her beautiful, UGLY face.  
_

_"Are you going to tell daddy again?" She yells at me. I sob loudly and shake my head. "Speak up!" She yells again.  
_

_"No! I won't! Promise! Mommy, please!" I am bleeding and shaking. I pee myself and she laughs at me.  
_

_"God, look at MY son! He pisses himself after getting a little 'boo boo'," She mocks.  
_

_The man raises his belt to whip me again-  
_

I jolted up, drenched in sweat and called out.

"Edward?" Bella shook me gently; trying to wake me up. I didn't speak. All I did was stare at her in the darkness of my room. "Talk to me, Edward, what happened? Was it John again?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, "No, it was Elizabeth this time," I told her; my voice still full of sleep.

"What happened?" She pushed, wanting me to talk about it.

"I did...something bad and she had her boyfriend, not John, beat me with a belt," I whispered.

She winced, "Oh Edward, God, I'm so sorry, baby, it's over now; she can't hurt you anymore," She comforted me and stroked my back soothingly.

"Hold me, Bella, please, just hold me," I begged; sounding like a freaking pussy.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

John and I were at the mall looking at tuxedos for winter formal.

"God, it's been a long time but I remember winter formal," He told me as we made our way into the mens section.

I laughed, "With a three year old?" I asked as I checked out all the formal tuxes.

He snorted and slapped my shoulder, "I brought you with me," He informed me.

"No way! You brought a three year old to your winter formal? Who did you go with? Elizabeth?" I questioned, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "There was this cheerleader, brunette, sweet, insane body, her name was Jodie Nickels; she absolutely adored you, Edward, she wanted to kidnap you and raise you on a farm," He chuckled.

"Brunette, huh? I guess we have the same taste in women then," I teased.

He nodded, "I guess you get that from me, Elizabeth was a blonde, which is probably why you were so blonde when you were little but then your hair turned to my color, thankfully," He murmured.

"Thankfully," I repeated as I held out a regular black and white tux for him to see.

"Umm...what color is Bella's dress?" He asked me.

"Navy blue," I replied.

"So, you should get a navy blue tux," He told me.

I nodded and found a saleswoman quickly, "I'm going to winter formal with my fiance and I need a navy blue tux to match with her dress," I told her.

She had dyed bleach blonde hair that was in a bun and icy blue eyes. Her name-tag said Irina.

She smiled, "Of course, I'm sure we can find something for you," She said and motioned for us to follow her.

She found me something and I went into the changing room to try it on while John waited for me. I changed into a white collared shirt, pulling on the navy blue grosgrain peak lapel one button tux and midnight navy tie which I struggled with for a few minutes.

Finally, I came out to show John, "Well?" I asked him; smoothing down my trousers.

He stared at me for a second, not speaking, before he cleared his throat and grinned, "You look great, Edward, very handsome," He told me.

I felt my face get hot and I grunted, "Thanks, do you think Bella will approve? I know it doesn't matter, winter formal, but I want to give her every high school experience before we go off and get married and then go to college," I said staring at myself in the mirror.

"It's great, Edward; she'll love it," He assured me with a grin.

So, bonding time with John wasn't _that __bad; _in fact I kind of liked it.

.

.

.

Winter formal was in December, a week before Christmas break.

It had already snowed in August, so I knew we would definitely be getting snow the night of the dance. I wanted to make sure Bella was warm and not about to die of hypothermia just for some stupid dance. Ali went over to Bella's house to help her get ready; refusing to let me see her before. I was already dressed and waiting when the clock finally said six-thirty. Finally. I climbed into Silverado and made my to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Charlie.

"Hey, kid, come on in, you look nice," He greeted me and stepped back; letting me in.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Charlie," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Bella's almost ready now, I'm supposed to tell you to stay down here unless you want to die, Alice's words; not mine," Charlie told me, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes; shaking my head, "My sister's nuts but I get it, she doesn't want me to see her, whatever, I can follow the rules," I grumbled and sat down on the sofa.

After what seemed like a million years, Ali announced that Bella was ready and coming down.

I stood up, mumbling, "Finally," under my breath.

Bella came down the stairs in this long, waterfall of ruffled navy blue material that pooled at her feet. It was a halter-top neckline with beads and a cutout near her breasts that showed a hint of cleavage. Her back was bare and the dress cut low. She wore her engagement ring and a rhinestone bracelet as accessories. She had on silver metallic rhinestone low heel dress shoes. She was prefect, beautiful, delightful.

"God, Bella, you're perfect," I breathed without even knowing it.

She smiled, "So are you," She whispered back until she was right in front of me.

I leaned in to kiss her quickly before Ali saw and fussed about ruining her make-up, "I can only imagine what you're going to look like on our wedding day," I whispered into her ear.

She shivered and sighed happily as we simply hugged for a long second.

"Okay, okay, enough of that, let me get some pictures," Charlie said gruffly as he produced a digital camera; muttering that Bella's mom, Renee, had sent it.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist; pulling her tightly against me. She wrapped her left arm around my waist and held my hand with her right. We fixed easy smiles on our faces as Charlie snapped a couple pictures of us.

"You two look great," Charlie told us as he grinned and took more pictures of us.

He told us to make funny faces, so we did; having fun. Finally we were done and I was helping Bella in her black Pea Coat and gloves. She refused to wear a beanie; not wanting to mess up the updo braid Ali had done for her. It was already snowing as I helped her walk and climb into Silverado. We got there a little after seven and went it, after taking even more pictures. We danced or grinded on each other to several 'popular' rap songs before they finally started playing slower songs.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her as I held out my hand.

She turned red and nodded; taking my hand. I pulled her against my chest and started to sway as they played _Make you feel my love _by _Adele_.

"I love this song," Bella said, her cheek against my chest.

"I've made up my mind, baby, I'll always want you, 'til the day I die," I promised her.

She smiled, looking up at me. I seized the moment and claimed her lips as mine; still swaying slowly.

"This is where I want to be, always," She murmured against my lips.

The song changed, playing another Adele song; this time _One and only_.

"You're my one and only," I told her as I ran my hands down her sides; feeling everything as I did.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck, smiling softly, "And you're my one and only."


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.**

**A/N: Chapter Fifteen, people! Starts out angsty but ends...interesting? Let me know what y'all think! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Madness- Muse  
**

* * *

I knew what I needed.

I needed therapy and when Dad suggested it after I told him about my nightmares; I agreed.

He looked at me surprised, "Really?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think it's time that I talk to someone about my fears and what's bothering me," I replied.

Dad grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug. I had missed his touch so much that I squeezed him tightly; not letting go for a minute...or two. Okay, fine, three. Whatever. I needed my dad to hug me, I just did. For someone who didn't like affection that much, I sure craved it from Dad.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward; you're going to make a great doctor, you're my greatest accomplishment," He told me.

I needed to hear that.

Mom came in and smiled, "A family hug? May I get in on this?" She asked and wrapped her arms around both of us.

I laughed and hugged my parents; their love for me was what made me... _me_.

.

.

.

The next day, I was having a shitty day.

I didn't know why. I just was. It was just one of _those _days where nothing went right and everything got on your nerves. So, of course, I took it out on the people around me; including Bella.

Bella asked me about my nightmares I had been having and I lost it.

"What the fuck do you want, Bella? Huh? I don't want to talk about that shit!" I growled.

She stared at me with wide-eyes, "I just want to help you, Edward; I'm not trying to push you!" She said, horrified.

"You don't want to hear it! You don't want to hear about how Elizabeth and her fucked boyfriends would beat me for fun! Or how she would burn me with cigarettes or force me to drink Vodka at two fucking years old! Or that I cried for months after John left me!" I shouted.

She tried to hug me but I shoved her away, "Don't push me away, Edward! All I want to do is help you! Let me help you!" She begged, starting to cry.

"Help me? I don't want anyone to fucking help me! What do I have a sign on my fucking back that says save me, like some pathetic orphan?" I yelled, shoving her against the wall.

She started sobbing loudly, "I love you, Edward, I just want to be with you! I didn't know about those things that happened to you! I just want to be with you!" She pleaded; reaching out for me again.

"Don't touch me right now, Bella! Fuck! Just go! Go before I fucking do something I'll regret!" I commanded. She stared at me for a second with huge beautiful, red, brown eyes. "FUCKING GO!" I boomed.

She jumped and hurried out; closing the door behind her. I punched the wall until I knew my right hand was broken before I collapsed onto the floor; buried my face in my knees and sobbed.

Dad found me an hour later.

He didn't say anything. He just gave me a knowing look, helped me up and took me to the hospital to treat my hand.

"I fucked up, dad," I whispered as he finished putting my hand in a cast. I was on a lot of pain killers so I found it easier to talk about shit.

"With Bella? I heard some of it," He murmured, focusing on my hand.

"I don't know why I lashed out on her like that," I mumbled; my lips felt weird...like a bee had stung them or something.

"It's easier to lash out on the people we love because we know they'll forgive us," He retorted, always so full of wisdom.

I shook my head, feeling weird, disconnected, "I hurt her; I yelled at her and _scared _her, I flipped out. I didn't mean to," I said, hanging my head; ashamed.

He patted my shoulder gently, "You're under a lot of stress with everything that's going on, Edward, Bella will forgive you, just few her some time," He told me.

I nodded, "I hope you're right," I said, suddenly sleepy.

.

.

.

Bella didn't talk to me at all that night after I got home from the hospital or that morning when I asked her if she wanted me to pick her up for school.

I drove to school one handed and miserable. I went to our first class, English, but she wasn't there.

*Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I'm an asshole. I'm just not handling the stress well, please, baby, forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. You know I would never hurt you! I love you so fucking much, please believe me. -9/7/12*

I waited and waited for a reply but didn't get one. I went to lunch, seriously thinking about skipping the rest of the day when I _finally _got a text back from Bella.

*We need to talk. -IMS&EAC*

Oh God. Those were the words every guy in a relationship dreaded.

*Want me to come over now? -9/7/12*

Her response was quick.

*If you want. It's up to you. -IMS&EAC*

Shit. Bella was going to break-up with me. I just knew it. Fuck! I fucked up royally. When I got to her house, I sat in my car for a long second; stalling. Finally, I climbed out and made my way up to her front door. Instead of ringing the bell, I just opened it; knowing it would already be opened for _me_. I went up to Bella's room. Her door was ajar and she was on her bed; a blanket covering her lap. She looked at me when I came in; shutting the door behind me.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," She returned. She looked tired; her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, which made my heart pound, and some tiny shorts.

"You okay?" I asked her, to be sure.

She shook her head, "Edward, sit down, we need to talk," She said motioning for me to sit on her bed.

I nodded, "Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I was such a prick and you know, I'm so stressed about John and everything and I feel confused because I like him and I don't know if I'm supposed to because he's not my _parent_ but I-"

"I think I'm pregnant, Edward," Bella interrupted me, looking down at her purple blanket.

"I-" Words wouldn't form, "Did you take a test? How long are you late?" I finally asked.

"No, I haven't taken a test yet, I was waiting for you and I'm a week late," She said.

Oh thank God. Just a week. That could be nothing, it could be stress or she miscounted or _she could be pregnant_. Shit.

"Do you want to get a test then?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't want to know, I just want to pretend that none of this is even happening, between you flipping out on me yesterday and me missing my period," She sighed, "I'm just a fucking wreck right now."

"Baby, I'm sorry about yesterday, you have to believe that I didn't mean to freak out like that, I just, you're the only person that I feel comfortable talking to about stuff but I don't know, I was just having a shitty day and I took it out on you; I'm sorry, it will never happen again," I promised her.

She nodded, "Okay, I believe you," She whispered sniffling.

I reached over, pulling her into my arms and held her. "No matter what the results are, Bella, I'm here for you, always," I swore.

"Even if I decide to get an abortion?" She looked at me then.

"It's your body but I don't think you'd cope with that well, Bella, I know you and I know it would kill you to kill something that we created out of...love," I said.

"I know, Edward, I wouldn't be able to do but, Jesus, a baby at eighteen, well, I guess that's not _that _young, at least we're not fourteen," She rubbed her nose.

I laughed in surprise, "That's true and we have a wonderful family that would help us, I'm sure Mom would love to be a _Grandma_," I told her.

She laughed with me and actually held onto me, "We'll get a test tomorrow, but...Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what the results are, it's always going to be us, right?"

"Always, Bella, and if the test is positive then it'll be the three of us, a family," I whispered to her.

She clutched my shirt and brought her mouth up to mine; kissing me like her life depended on it.

Our futures were in a pregnancy test and tomorrow our fate would be decided. No matter what happened, I would be there for Bella, just like the wedding vows said. _For better or for worse._


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.**

**A/N: Chapter Sixteen, darlings! Edward's finally gonna get some well needed help. R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: Wonderful Christmas Time- Paul McCartney  
**

* * *

There was no way Bella could be pregnant.

It was impossible. She was on the pill and some times I even used condoms, _not always_, to be extra safe. I knew there was that three percent chance that birth control could fail but come on, would we really be in that three percent? I really hoped not. I didn't tell anyone, not Mom or Dad or John. Especially not John, could you imagine what he could do? He would definitely have a heart attack at thirty-four and then kill me. Bella told Ali who promised not to say anything and gave Bella the reassurance that she needed from another girl. Going to school knowing that I could possibly be a father killed me. I couldn't concentrate on what the teachers were saying and I knew Bella wasn't either because she was too busy holding my hands. I could feel her pulse racing in her wrist and I knew she was as anxious and nervous as I was.

When school ended, _finally_, we went to CVS to pick up a pregnancy test. We went back to Bella's house since Charlie was working a double and wouldn't be there. At first, we just stared at the test; not moving or saying anything.

"What if it's positive? Oh God, Edward, I'm not ready to be a mother, I can barely take care of myself right now, I like _you _taking care of me; I'm supposed to be able to take care of a helpless little baby? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I'm freaking the fuck out here," She paced; starting to hyperventilate.

I gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stop moving, "Listen to me, baby, no matter what the results are, I'll be here, I promise, it won't change anything expect then we'll just have a little Edward or Bella, you know better than anyone that you and I are the best teenagers this could happen to, we have a loving family that'll help us and you and I will always be together no matter what! So stop freaking out, I love you, and everything's going to be okay," I told her.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, let's do it, come on," She nodded her head toward the bathroom.

We crossed the hall and went into the small bathroom together. She undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs; taking her panties with them when she got a weird look on her face.

"Bella?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm not pregnant," She whispered, still staring down.

I moved toward her and looked down. There was a small spot of blood in her panties.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant, Edward! I just started my period! Oh my goodness! It's a Christmas miracle!" She shouted, laughing.

"Still, just pee on that thing just in case," I told her.

She rolled her eyes but stuck the stick between her thighs and peed on it before pulling out. It didn't take three minutes like it said on the box and it was clear that it was negative.

"What does one line mean again?" I asked.

"It means negative! I'm not pregnant! We're not pregnant! Hallelujah! Let's celebrate! Let's have sex!" She exclaimed, wiping herself and jumping up.

I laughed, "Celebrate not being pregnant by having sex?" I asked, amused.

"I'm on my period so it doesn't matter! Whoo hoo! No, let's not have sex; I'll give you a blow job! You like those! Yay! Take your pants off!" She was really happy.

I laughed again and eased out of my jeans slowly. Obviously too slow for Bella because she dropped to her knees in front of me and jerked my pants down my legs. She yanked my boxers down too and licked her lips when she saw my dick.

"Hmm. _Yum_. You're like my own Edward-flavored popsicle," She said and sucked me in her mouth.

She took her time, licking and sucking and using her hands to stroke what her mouth couldn't. It was slow, sweet torture and soon I was spurting down her throat with a loud grunt. She watched me with cat-eyes and made me want to cum all over again.

"God, baby, you're amazing," I sighed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She stood back up with a groan, "You're pretty amazing yourself," She retorted pecking me on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're not pregnant, baby, I mean, I want kids but not for a while, maybe when we've been married for awhile and you know, we've gone through school and stuff," I said into her neck.

She nodded in agreement, "And how many?" She wondered.

"Hmm...eight," I teased.

She laughed, "Eight minus five," She returned.

"So, you want three, that's a nice amount of kids," I murmured.

"Emmett, Edward and Ali, three," She said smiling.

"I like three, three's a good number," I squeezed her.

"But not for awhile," She said.

"No, not for awhile, maybe when we're thirty," I repeated.

"Thirty sounds good, I just want to live my life with you first."

.

.

.

John called me late that night; sounding upset.

Bella was asleep on my stomach as I stroked her hair slowly.

"What's wrong, John?" I asked when he didn't say anything for a long minute.

"_Edward, it's Elizabeth, she just called me, she asked me where I was and I told her Forks; she wanted to know why and I told her that I was here visiting you...Edward, she's coming here, Elizabeth is coming here to see you_," John told me.

I dropped the cell; hitting Bella.

"Ow! Edward, what the hell?" She grumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry, baby, sorry," I picked the phone back up, "Have you seen her?" I asked him.

"_No, I haven't and I told her I didn't want to see her; Edward, you don't have to see her, I'm not sure what type of person she is now_," He said in a strained voice.

"Well, if I was to see her, would you come with me?" I asked.

"_I-_" He paused, "_If that's what you wanted then, yes, I would_," He finally said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I have to talk to Bella and my parents about it but, uhh, Mom and Dad wanted to know if you wanted to have Christmas with us?" I wondered.

He didn't say anything for a second, "_Yes, Edward, I would love that, do you mind_?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come over, John, just come over; have dinner with us and open presents and all that shit that we do on Christmas, Mom will make you eat about ten pounds of ham and you'll pass out on the couch, it'll be fun," I said.

Bella grinned at me and nodded before snuggling back into me again.

"_Okay, Edward, I'll come, and don't worry about Elizabeth, if you don't want to see her then you don't have to_," He reassured me.

"All right, man, well, I'll see you on Monday; Mom will make you spend the night in one of our guest bedrooms and just celebrate Christmas with us," I told him.

"_Sounds good, I'll see you then, bye_," He said.

"Okay, bye, John," I said hanging up.

Bella smiled up at me, "I'm so proud of you, Edward, it's a big deal, you inviting John over for Christmas; I know it means a lot to him, you're making progress little by little," She whispered, eyes drooping closed.

I ran my fingers down her spine, "What am I going to do about Elizabeth, Bella?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do, Edward, it's up to you, I'll support you no matter what you decide, I understand if you don't want to see her after everything she did to you," She murmured.

"I'm so glad I have you, Bella," I snuggled closer to her.

"You'll always have me, Edward, always."

.

.

.

Three days before Christmas, I was sitting on a brown leather couch staring at a stranger.

"Hello, Edward, I'm Kate," Kate, the therapist, greeted me.

She was in her thirties, maybe, and very attractive. She had shoulder-length white/blonde hair and grey eyes. She had a light tan and was thin. She was wearing a long-sleeved red blouse, a black pencil skirt and knee-high boots.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." The silence filled the room and I shifted uncomfortably, "What...what do we talk about?" I asked her.

"Anything you want to talk about," She retorted.

"I, uhh, I've recently got back into contact with my birth father, John," I said looking down.

"Oh? So, you're adopted?" She asked, writing something down on her notepad.

I nodded, "Yes, The Cullens, my mom and dad, adopted me when I was four after my birth father abandoned me on their doorstep, my birth mother, Elizabeth, had already left when I was a baby but was in and out of my life until I was two, John wasn't a bad father, they just, they were very young, Elizabeth was fourteen and he was sixteen and they just couldn't deal with having a kid, you know? Elizabeth was abusive, she used to beat me with her boyfriends when John wasn't around, she was hooked on drugs and finally took off," I told her.

"I see. That's awful, Edward, so, you're back in contact with John but not Elizabeth?" She questioned.

"Yeah, John...sought me out and wanted to know me, I gave him a chance and everything's been going fine, Elizabeth has recently contacted John and found out that he's here with me and now she wants to meet me but I haven't decided if I want to meet her, I mean I don't exactly have the fondest memories of her, ya know?" I spoke quickly and to my hands.

"I think you should follow your instincts, Edward; if you don't feel like she's changed or you don't trust her, then don't meet with her, maybe you should talk to her over the phone first before thinking about meeting her in person, you need to do what's best for you, don't let anyone try to make you feel guilty or bad about what you want," She told me.

We talked a little more about school stuff and Bella before the time was up.

"Okay, Edward, it's been a pleasure, I hope you'll want to come back and talk to me again," She said standing.

I nodded, taking her warm hand and shaking it, "I liked talking to you, Kate, I'll make another appointment for after Christmas, I guess I'll see you in the new year," I said grinning a little and went for the door.

"Edward," She called my name. I turned and looked at her. "You're going to be all right."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Seventeen! That song, _Bump and Grind by R Kelly_, was sung by RPatz in the Twilight commentary. I thought it was cute so I wanted to add it in here ;) Anyway, please R&R! Enjoy! Also look up Unedited Water for Elephants interview with ROBERT PATTINSON because he is just too funny in it talking about using song titles to pick up girls. I mean, if he came up to me and said, "I want to make love to you in this club," I'd drop my pants in a club filled with hundreds! Haha. Yes, I have no shame!  
**

**Song: All I want for Christmas is you- Mariah Carey  
**

* * *

The house was decorated in green and red and Christmas lights.

Christmas was my favorite time of the year. We always got snow and decorating the tree was always fun too. Emmett was coming home for Christmas; he was bringing his long-term girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Apparently they had news of some sort. Mom didn't know what and he wasn't telling. He wanted to wait and tell us as a family which meant one of two things, either he was marrying her or she was pregnant. Whatever it was, I knew it was something important.

I had gone shopping with John for Bella a couple weeks ago.

_"So, what are you thinking about getting her?" He asked me._

_"Well, I know she's been talking about this watch, Seiko SJB880, don't ask me how I remember that shit but I do because she's been talking about it for weeks now, 'Edward, have you seen this watch? It's just SO cool and it's pretty and I love it! I want it so bad!'," I mimicked._

_John laughed, "You and Bella are great together," He commented._

_I shrugged, "It's just easy for us, we just like being around each other and just get one another; I can tell when she really wants something or when she doesn't really care either way and I know...she REALLY wants this watch," I told him as we went into the mall._

_"How much is it?" He asked._

_"Eighty I think, not that bad, I'm going to get her a kitten too, Charlie said she loves animals, always has since she was a kid and I could use a pet around my house," I babbled as we went into a store that sold expensive watches._

_"A kitten? Have you asked Esme about that?" He wondered._

_"Yeah, she said it's okay, the thing is, John, Mom gives me everything I want, I'm her baby," I teased as I went up to the salesperson, "Hi, do you have the Seiko SJB880 watch?" I asked._

_After getting Bella's watch, we ventured off into the animal store._

_A short hair, grey with white stripes and big blue eyes kitten caught my eye right away. She was laying on her back in her cage, her little feet up in the air._

_I walked up and stuck my finger into the cage, trying to get her attention, "Hey, cutie, what's up?" I cooed._

_She eyed me at first before coming up to me and sticking her face through the bars. I cautiously leaned forward until my face was near hers, then, she started licking my nose and meowing._

_"Awh, how cute!" I was in love already._

_"I see you've made a friend," John said walking up to me._

_"Yeah, this is the one I want, she's perfect for Bella and she already loves me!" I exclaimed, still stroking Cutie's nose as she purred loudly._

_So I bought Cutie, paid for her vaccines and everything else and told them I'd be back Christmas eve to pick her up._

Bella was curled up on my couch when I got home.

Nobody was home, still out doing last minute Christmas shopping.

"Baby," I whispered, kissing her neck.

She moaned and opened her eyes, smiling, "Hey, you're back," She whispered.

"What are you doing? Sleeping?" I asked.

"I was, until you decided to wake me up," She retorted sitting up.

I sat next to her and held onto her hips when she climbed onto my lap, "God, Bella, don't push on me like that, I have to piss and I'm about to piss on you," I warned her.

"Okay, calm down, R Kelly ," She teased.

I snorted and began singing to her, "_My mind's telling me noooo but my body, my body's telling me yes! Baby! I don't wanna hurt nobody but there is something that I must confeeeeesss to you, I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, see I know just what you want and I know just want you need, girl, so, baby, bring your body to me, I'm not fooling around with you, baby, my love is true!_" I made hand gestures and did the horrible ooohs and ahhhs.

She giggled uncontrollably, "Oh my God! Edward, you just made my day singing that to me! I didn't know you listened to R Kelly !" She choked out.

"Yeah, don't tell anybody," I laughed with her and nibbled on her delicious neck.

"Never, I'll never share our moments with anyone, Edward, their ours," She moaned as I sucked on her neck; marking her.

"Ours," I repeated, turned on beyond belief.

"Will you always sing to me? Even when we're ninety and too old to even hear ourselves?" She asked, giggling and moaning.

"Of course, baby, I'll sing Bump and Grind to you when we're ninety," I promised her.

.

.

.

"Emm, this is Bella, my fiance," I introduced my brother to my fiance.

"Your _fiance_? You asked her to marry you? What did Mom and Dad say?" He asked with huge eyes; still holding Bella's hand in his.

I pulled Bella's hand free, shooting him a look, "They're fine with it; they love Bella and we're not getting married until we're both eighteen," I told him.

He nodded, "When did this happen?" He wondered.

I looked at Bella, "We've been engaged for a couple weeks now," I answered.

"Wow, little brother, I can't believe you're going to get married! That's crazy!" He laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks, Emm, also there's something else, my birth father contacted me and we've been hanging out; he's coming over for Christmas," I informed.

"Holy shit! No one tells me anything! What's his name?" He asked gripping my shoulders with huge hands and shaking me.

"Jesus, Emm, calm down, his name is John and he'll probably be here any minute so you can meet him too, he's pretty cool, really young though," I wiggled out of his grip.

"Everything's insane around here since I've left!" He boomed.

I laughed, nudging him with my shoulder, "Pretty much, yeah," I agreed.

"Well, where is everyone? Rose and I have an announcement to make!" He said loudly; looking around.

"I think they're in the living room," I said just as the doorbell rang, "I got it! It's probably John!" I shouted and went over to open the front door.

John was wrapped in a thick black coat with snow on the shoulders; when he exhaled you could see his breath, "Hey," He said.

I grinned, "What's up? Come on in," I said moving out of the way. I felt _happy _that he was here; it was a weird feeling.

He came in, smiling at Bella, "Hey, again, Bella," He greeted her.

She gave him a flirty smile; making me roll my eyes, "Hey, John, come for the madness?" She teased.

He nodded, "Yeah, I figure my life has been too quiet," He said taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Well, you're just in time, my brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie, have an 'announcement' to make; I say she's pregnant," I told him.

His eyes grew wide, "How old is he again?" He wondered.

"Almost twenty; they're in college," I replied.

"Come on! We don't want to miss out on the fun!" Bella exclaimed; pulling me with her toward the living room.

John followed us closely; silently.

"Hello again, John," Mom smiled kindly and hugged him while Dad shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie," Emmett introduced and shook John's hand.

I could see that John was a little intimidated but that usually happened, Emmett was a giant.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here! Rose and I have something we'd like to tell everyone! As you all know, I'm a pretty decent quarterback and I've been playing since I was kid-"

Rosalie interrupted him, "Emm got a football scholarship at Florida state and they want him to play in the big leagues!" She shouted excitedly.

"Oh my God! Emm, that's wonderful!" Mom exclaimed and ran over to hug him tightly.

"Wow, son! I'm very proud of you!" Dad told him; slapping him on the back.

I punched him in the arm, "That's amazing, Emm! You're going to be great! And I'm going to have a famous quarterback brother," I said making everyone laugh. I leaned closer to him, "I was thinking you were going to say Rose was pregnant," I whispered.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Gah! No way! Jesus, a kid at nineteen? Our lives are just starting! There'll be time to think about that when we're older and living nicely!" He retorted, laughing, and pulled me into his arms for a brotherly/bear hug.

I pulled back and wrapped Bella in my arms. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Christmas. I knew the look she would get on her face once she saw the kitten and watch and I loved it. _Craved it._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Eighteen! Merry Christmas, y'all ;) This chapter is a bit longer than the rest but you know the story, I had to add sexy times with Edward and Bella and have the actual Christmas scene with the fam! Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy Christmas, Cullen style! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy- Tchaikovsky  
**

* * *

We all sat down on the sofa, together, by the fire.

John sat close to me, our knees touching every time he would shift. Bella was on my lap, like always. Rose was on Emmett's lap near the end of the sofa. Mom and Dad were sitting next to each other on the love chair.

"So, I wanted to ask you, Edward, since I've already discussed it with Esme, would it be all right with you if my friend came over tomorrow for Christmas?" John asked me.

I raised my eyebrows, curious, "Which friend? A lady friend?" I asked and his face turned red. It _was_ a woman! Wow.

"Her name is Jodie Nickles; we've recently got back into contact and, you know, I asked what she was doing for Christmas and she didn't have plans, so I invited her here," He told me.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me, John, I'm glad you've got a girlfriend, that's nice," I said grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled back at me, "I'm glad too."

Later, after everyone turned in for the night no doubt excited for Christmas in the morning, Bella and I decided to 'play'.

"I want you to be Santa," Bella whispered coyly; fluttering her eyelashes at me.

_Oh God..._

"What do you want me to do? Come down the chimney?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Get the red and green scarfs and tie me up; then you can do whatever you want to me, _Santa_," She winked and started undressing slowly.

_Jesus, I was seconds away from just attacking her and fucking the shit out of her until she saw God and angels and all of that. Or the real Saint Nicholas._

I watched her unhook her bra and let it fall down her arms. Her panties came next down her luscious creamy thighs until she was stark naked and laid out on my bed; waiting for me. I shed my clothes faster than Santa could eat fucking Christmas cookies and grabbed the scarfs from off my desk before I stalked toward her. I silently gingerly took one hand and pulled it up; tying it to the bedpost. I repeated the action with her other hand until she was restrained to my bed.

I climbed onto the bed, hovering over her, "How do you want it?" I asked lowly in her ear.

"Hard, fast, rough...make me scream, Edward," She said, trying to lean up to catch my lips but I pulled away.

"Ah ah, little Bella, you're mine to do what I please with, and I'm going to tease the fuck out of you until you're begging for my dick," I told her darkly.

"Oh, God, please, Edward, are you trying to kill me?" She was already breathing heavily.

"I think I'm going to start with your feet, I know how much they turn you on," I said and scooted down toward her feet as she struggled in her restraints. I looked back up at her, "Stop wiggling around, _Isabella_."

She stopped moving, staring down at me, and moaned loudly; making me shush her. I kissed the sole of her foot, feeling her tense up, and trailed my tongue up. She squeaked out as I grazed my teeth across the arch of her tiny foot.

"Oh, please, _please_, Edward," She begged.

"Not yet," I told her as I pressed my lips to her knees; making sure I left no skin untouched.

Her hips were arching then, going in a steady motion; waiting for me to kiss her in the one place she desired most. I pushed open her legs with my hand, pressing my knee between them to keep them apart, and ran the flat of my tongue against her inner thigh; feeling her tremble. She lifted her legs and tried to wrap them around my waist but I grabbed them and held them down, telling her no. She whined but I put an end to that by blowing against her clit.

"Oh God, Oh God, please, please, Edward, I'm dying, I'm fucking dying," She rocked her hips in time with my fingers which were now inside her clenching pussy.

"You're not dying, baby, you're about to cum; once you do, you'll feel so much better, I promise," I assured her and lowered my head to lick her delicious pussy.

I worked diligently with my tongue until she came with a loud cry of my name. I knew that everyone in the house probably knew what we were doing in my room but fuck if I cared, all I could think about was getting my dick inside Bella's tight body until she came on me. I left her pussy, _sadly_, and kissed up her body until I reached her beautiful tits. I kissed in between them for a second before I sucked her right nipple into my mouth until it was hard. I was sucking on her tit and rubbing her between the thighs while she was moaning for me to put my dick in her.

"I'm going to flip you and take you from behind, okay, baby?" I told her, making sure she knew what I was doing.

She moaned again and nodded before helping me flip her until her ass was up in the air while her wrists were twisted. I took my dick in my hand before pumping it a few times, already harder than steel. I straddled her legs; positioning myself just above her ass before I guided myself into her.

"_Yessss_," She hissed, pushing her hips up until my groin met her ass and I was in as deep as I could go.

"Oh, fuck, baby, you're so deep this way," I said through gritted teeth as I started to move slowly.

"Fast! Hard! Edward, please! I need you to fuck me so hard! Please!" She pleaded and tried to move harder against me but I kept her pinned down to the bed.

"Fuck! You want me to fuck you hard, Bella? Then I'll fuck you hard!" I pushed myself up and pulled out before pounding back in.

I did this, pulling out and slamming back in, until she clenched tightly around me and started screaming as if she were in pain. I slowed, just to make sure she was okay but she yelled for me to not stop; so I didn't. I kept going until I felt the familiar tightening in my balls and stomach; then I was cumming with a bright light behind my eyes and groaning her name loudly. Finally, when we were both sated and exhausted, I untied her; throwing the scarfs across my room and making sure she was okay.

"I'm more than okay, Edward, I'm incredible, that was the _best _sex we've ever had, I mean, the way you were so rough and assertive, it was just so HOT; it really turned me on," She told me and kissed me gently on the lips.

After she went pee and cleaned up, she came back into bed and wrapped herself around me. I spooned her, kissing her neck, and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, baby."

.

.

.

Mom woke me and Bella up at nine to open presents.

Thankfully we were both dressed and under the covers but still...

"Ma! Come on! Don't you knock? Bella and I could have been doing stuff and you would have just walked in on that!" I complained.

She rolled her eyes, "You did that last night; everyone heard you two, now, get your behinds downstairs! Now, Edward Anthony Cullen," She commanded.

I huffed, "Fine, we're coming!" I said in defeat.

Bella giggled and rolled out of bed; looking adorable in my t-shirt and her hair in a small bun. She stretched her arms over her head and leaned her body back, groaning.

"Let's go downstairs, what did you get me for Christmas?" She asked smiling shyly at me.

"I guess you'll have to see when we go downstairs," I retorted slyly.

"Well, what are we waiting for, baby cakes? Let's freaking go! I wanna see what you got me!" She said excitedly as she bounced; reminding me of Ali.

I put pants on and followed her downstairs. Everyone was already down there and waiting by the tree.

"Morning, Edward; Bella!" Emmett boomed and winked at me.

I knew it was only a matter of minutes before he started in with the sex jokes and being able to hear us last night. Whatever.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett, sleep okay?" Bella asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah; did you? Wait, I already know you did!" And there it was.

"Shut up, Emm! Let's open fucking presents already!" I exclaimed.

Mom slapped the back of my head, "Don't fucking curse on Christmas day, Edward Anthony Cullen!" She scolded me.

Bella burst into laughter, "That's the second time she full named you!" She said laughing; her whole body shaking.

I rolled my eyes, "She keeps smacking me for some reason," I grumbled.

"You keep using foul language in front of young ladies for some reason," Mom retorted.

"I'm sure Bella's heard ALL of Eddie's foul language," Emmett put in, winking again.

"Emmett!" Mom yelled, "Now, come on, you guys, we're waiting for Charlie and Jodie but as soon as they get here, we're opening presents and then the children are going out somewhere so the adults can have a break!" She told us.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch; bringing Bella with me. She nuzzled my neck, murmuring to me that she loved me. I repeated the sentiment and kissed her. The doorbell rang and Mom jumped up to get the door. I heard her greet Charlie and Jodie.

Charlie came into the living room with his arms full of gifts, "Merry Christmas, all!" He smiled.

"Dad! You came! I'm so glad!" Bella climbed off my lap and ran over to him.

I watched them exchange hugs and kisses, smiling. It was sweet. John stood up and went over to hug Jodie. Jodie was pretty. She looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties. She had dark brown hair that was tied back into a twisted ponytail and blue eyes. She was slender and a couple inches taller than Bella. I guess John was right, we did have the same taste in women. _Like father, like son._

"Edward, I want you to meet Jodie; Jodie, this is my son, Edward," He introduced us.

I smiled at her and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Jodie, John says we met when I was three but I, uhh, don't remember," I told her.

She smiled gently back at me, "Don't worry about it, Edward, I remember you when you were just three years old, you were the cutest child I'd ever seen; now you're a handsome young man, just like your father," She said leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

I felt a hand go through mine and looked up to see Bella beside me, "Oh, Jodie, this is my fiance Bella; Bella, this is John's girlfriend Jodie," I introduced the two of them; not wanting it to be awkward.

"Hi, Jodie, it's nice to meet you," Bella said with a fake sweet smile.

_Uh oh..._

"And it's _very _nice to meet you, Bella, might I say, you are just gorgeous!" Jodie told her.

Bella blushed, "Uhh, well, thank you, so are you, I mean, I can see why John's with you, you're really pretty," She stuttered.

After everyone met everyone, it was finally time to open presents.

Bella opened gifts from everyone else, getting clothes and perfumes and girly things, before she opened mine; saving it for last. When she picked it up, she met my eyes and smiled before ripping the paper apart. She saw the silver, glittery box it was in and raised her eyebrow. She opened the box carefully as if she was afraid she'd break it. When she saw what it was, she let out a squeal.

"Oh my God! It's the watch that I wanted! You got it for me! Oh, thank you, Edward! Thank you! Thank you! I love it so much!" She screeched and flung herself onto me; kissing me everywhere.

Everyone laughed at her reaction.

I pulled back, grinning at her, "And there's something else," I told her and got up; going into the downstairs bathroom where I was hiding Cutie.

I came back with Cutie in my arms, snuggling me adorably.

"Is that a kitten? For me? Edward, you got me a kitten? Aw! She's so cute! Wow! I can't believe this! These are the best fucking Christmas presents ever! Excuse my language, Esme!" She shouted as she took Cutie from my arms.

Cutie eyed her before deciding she was okay and snuggling into her.

"I kinda named her Cutie since that's the first thing that came into my head when I saw her," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's a perfect name, she is a cutie!" Bella grinned, nuzzling the top of Cutie's head. "Oh! Open yours now!" She demanded, still smiling hugely.

I opened the ones from my family, getting the same stuff like clothes and a shaving kit and shit like that. There was a huge box with my name on it from Bella. I tore the wrapping paper off of it and stared, my eyes bugging out.

"Oh my...is this...how...Bella, Jesus! Is this a 1959 Fender Jazzmaster 3 Tone? Holy hell! These are vintage and they cost like ten thousand dollars!" I shouted in disbelief.

She blushed, shrugging slightly, "Your mom and John helped out, I couldn't afford it by myself but I saw it when we were in Seattle in one of those vintage guitar stores and I knew you'd love it," She said simply.

"Oh my God, guys, this...there are no words for how much I love it! Thank you! So much!" I struggled for words and just settled on hugging everyone.

This, without a doubt, was the best Christmas of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Nineteen! I think we're coming down to our last couple of chapters here, y'all! We'll see though. This isn't going to be a smooth ride! Bella and Edward are in for rough waters. R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Sea of love- Phil Phillips and The Twilights  
**

* * *

I woke up before Bella and went downstairs to get something to drink.

John was already downstairs; sitting at the kitchen table and drinking coffee.

"Hey," I greeted him as I went to the 'fridge to get out a bottle of sprite.

"Hey," He returned; rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep okay?" I asked him; sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, of course, this house is...really nice," He murmured.

"Yeah, it is, I was lucky," I said and sipped my sprite.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I was thirsty; Bella's still asleep and I didn't wanna wake her," I replied.

He nodded, "So, did you have a good Christmas?" He asked curiously.

I grinned, "Yeah, it was great, thank you for the guitar, da...John, it's beautiful; the best present I ever got, you know other than when Bella told me she loved me but it's up there," I told him.

"I'm glad you like it," He said then sighed, "I'm worried about this thing with Elizabeth, Edward, you and I have been making so much progress and I don't want her coming here and ruining it, I mean, I've worked so hard not to upset you and to maintain our friendship; I haven't seen her in eighteen years, I don't know who she is anymore and the last time I saw her, she wasn't that great of a person, you know?" He looked at his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "We'll cross that path when it comes, John, I have Bella, Mom and Dad and now...you, to be there for me, I just need to know that you'll be here for me when I need you, John, because if you decide that you don't want a relationship with me anymore, tell me now and we'll go our separate ways because I honestly don't think I could handle losing you a second time," I admitted.

He touched my shoulder, squeezing, "Edward, I'm not going to leave you, ever again; I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm here to stay, I've missed so much of your life and I want us to get to know each other, I-I love you, Edward, you're my son even though I didn't raise you, we share the same DNA, you have my eyes and my hair and my smile and my everything, hell, you even laugh like I do! You're my Edward, we even share the same name, I never regret having you but I do wish I had waited until I was older," He told me.

My heart swelled and I bit my lip to hold back the flood of emotion that went through me. I did something that even surprised me, I leaned over and hugged him. My arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

"Oh, Edward, my son," He sighed and hugged me tighter.

We stayed that way until Bella came walking in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," She said starting to back away slowly; eyes wide.

I rubbed at my eyes, making sure the stupid tears didn't betray me, "You're not interrupting, baby, we were just talking," I explained and sat up straight.

"Yes, we were just talking, sweet Bella," John smiled at her.

She yawned; scratching her head before she went toward the 'fridge, "Do we have eggs?" She wondered.

"I don't know, baby, look for them," I said making John chuckle.

"I don't see them! Damn it, come on, Edward, I'm starving to death here," She whined.

I sighed dramatically and stood up, "I swear, woman, you wouldn't be able to do anything without me!" I said finding the eggs quickly and shooting her a look.

She snatched them from me; pecking me on the cheek, "Thanks, babe! You want some eggs too, John?" She asked as she went over to the stove.

"Umm, sure, Bella, if you wouldn't mind," He said shyly.

"Not at all, I'm used to cooking for this lump of uselessness," She retorted and starting cracking eggs into a pot on the stove.

"Lump of uselessness? That's not what you were saying last night," I said turning back into a fifteen year old.

"Oh my God, Edward! You're so immature! Why do I love you again?" She shook her head.

"Don't know but I sure am lucky you do," I grinned at her.

"Where's Mom at?" She asked me.

I thought it was adorable that she was referring to Esme as Mom now.

"I have no clue, have you seen them?" I asked John.

"Yeah, I think they're still upstairs, I know, Jodie is," He replied.

"I like Jodie, I wasn't too sure about her at first because she was making googly eyes at _my _Edward but she's nice enough," Bella commented.

"You only like her 'cause she called you gorgeous," I teased.

"Damn right," She agreed.

Mom came into the kitchen then, smiling, "Hello, dears, how did everyone sleep?" She asked in a chipper mood.

"I slept well, thank you," John answered.

"Me too!" Bella and I said in unison.

"Good, now, Edward, would you be able to run to the store and pick up some hot chocolate, marshmallows, more rolls and some sparkling cider?" She asked.

"Write it down, Ma, so I don't forgot, babe," I turned toward Bella, "Will you come with?" I asked.

She nodded, serving John a plate of eggs, "Let's eat first."

.

.

.

It was snowing outside when we got into Silverado and pulled away from the house.

Bella was bundled up in her winter coat, beanie, gloves and scarf as she messed with the heater. I turned the radio on and stopped on some oldies I knew Bella loved.

"_Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love, I want to tell you, how much I love you_," Bella sang to me.

"_Do you remember when we met? That's the day I knew you were my pet, I want to tell you, how much I love you_," I sang back to her, taking my eyes off the road for a second.

"Edward! Look out!" She screeched, eyes wide and terrified.

I looked back and saw the deer that had run out in front of me, "Shit!" I swerved out of the way.

My breaks locked and I lost control; going off the road and into the trees. The side of the car slammed into a tree; sending us into a spin until we came crashing into a frozen river. The radio was still playing.

_I want to tell you how much I love you, I want to tell you how much I love you, I want to tell you how much I love you..._

Something was wrong with the radio, it kept playing that same line over and over again. I was still conscious, though my head ached where I smashed it against the steering wheel, and aware of the car slowly filling with ice cold water. I looked over at Bella through blurry eyes and realized she was knocked out.

"Bella! Bella, please! Talk to me, baby! Wake up, please! Please, baby, please!" I begged.

She stirred, moaning loudly, before she started sobbing.

"Bella! Thank God! Come on, baby! We need to get out of here! The car is filling up with water!" I shouted over the ringing in my ears.

"Ow! Ow! God, Edward, my leg, my leg is broken! It hurts so bad!" She sobbed, her whole body shaking.

The water was freezing and numbing my feet and legs.

"I know, baby, I know but we need to get out of this car right now! Come on, you have to help me," I told her and wrestled myself out of the seat belt that was choking me.

She wasn't moving or making an effort to get free. I was worried that she would loss consciousness again.

"Come on, Bella! We need to get out!" I yelled and unbuckled her; making her shout out in pain.

"Jesus! Edward, it hurts so bad! I can't stand it! I-I'm dying! Oh God!" She cried.

"Fucking shit, Bella, you are NOT dying, you hear me? Get the fuck out of this car, now! COME ON!" I commanded and grabbed her arm; trying to pull her toward me.

She let out a shriek, "Stop! Please! Stop!" She begged.

The water was up to my stomach now and still rising.

"For fucks sake, Bella! We're going to drown! Don't you feel the water?" I asked, starting to panic.

"I can't feel anything, I'm numb," Her teeth chattered; her lips were blue.

"I need to break the window! Fuck! Shit! Jesus!" I banged my elbow into the window to no avail.

I really started to panic when the water started rising to my chest. I then remembered that my Volvo was an older model and had manual windows. I had to duck down, the water to my chin, and roll as fast as I could. Bella was submerged by the water and not moving. My heart was hammering as I dragged her toward me and out the window. I swam toward the embankment, fighting the strong current that threatened to sweep us away. I finally crawled onto the snow covered grassy land, I collapsed; exhausted.

Bella was beside me, still knocked out and I moved her to her side; banging on her back. When that didn't work, I did the Heimlich maneuver and got her to spit up the water that was in her lungs. She jerked as she coughed violently; shivering.

My body shivered too, "Bella, baby, are you all right? Can you hear me?" I asked, scared to death.

She shivered but didn't answer me. I took off my wet jacket and shirt. I tore off Bella's jacket and sweater and covered her body with mine; trying to conserve warmth.

"Hello? Is anyone down there? I saw your car go off the road!" A voice called near the top of the road.

"Oh, thank God," I mumbled, "Yes! We're here! We're down here! Call 9-1-1! My fiance's hurt bad!" I yelled back.

Only then did I finally relax. We were going to be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty, you awesome people! Now, I'm not a doctor so some of this might not be correct but I've had enough broken bones in my short life to know some stuff! Plus, my mom's a nurse so that helps ;) R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Do you hear what I hear- Bing Crosby  
**

* * *

My head ached.

I thought I was dying by how much my head hurt. It was like knives were piercing my brain and I couldn't stop it! I moaned and moved my head slightly; trying to relive the pressure.

"Edward?" It was Mom's voice and she was crying. "Oh, Edward, thank God! Can you open your eyes for me, baby?" She asked.

I moaned again, "Mom, my fucking head," I whined.

She laughed, "Oh! Carlisle, he's okay! He's cursing again!" She said to Dad.

I heard shuffling and felt a hand on my shoulder, "Son, can you open your eyes?" He asked.

I sighed and finally did so they would stop fucking asking. Everything was too bright but I could see at least. I saw Mom's angel, crying face and Dad's concerned face. It was amazing. I thought I would never see their faces again, honestly.

"Follow the light, okay, son?" He told me and moved his pen light past my eyes.

My eyes followed the light even though it killed my head. I followed that stupid fucking light back and forth; up and down.

"Okay, dad! Jesus, my head is for real killing me!" I said shutting my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I just needed to make sure, you have a concussion from hitting your head," He informed like I already didn't know.

"Yeah, I can feel it," I mumbled.

"Edward, how did this happen?" He wanted to know.

"I was singing with Bella to...God, that fucking song, _Sea of love_, and a deer ran out in front of us; I swerved to not hit it and I lost control of the car and we crashed into the river near the one-oh-one," I told him, my memory fuzzy but there.

"Not that it matters right now but what have I told you when I deer runs in front of you?" Dad asked with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"Just hit the damn thing, my life is more important then Bambi's," I replied. I sat up then, looking around, "Where's Bella? Is she okay? Tell me she's alive," I started to freak out.

Mom brushed my forehead, comforting me, "Bella's okay, Edward, she's in the next room, she's pretty banged up though," She told me softly.

I looked at Dad, wanting more answers.

"She has a broken femur with pelvic disruption," _I winced, that was the biggest and strongest bone in the body_, "We did surgery, put her pelvic bone back together and placed a rod down the center of her thigh bone, now, you know what this means, Edward, she cannot walk on her right leg for three to six months depending on how fast she heals, she'll need to stay on crutches after she is released from the hospital for two to four months, she'll need two crutches for the first month and then only one for the remainder of the time; after three months she can use a cane depending on her healing progress, she's going to need help and knowing Bella, she's not going to like it but this injury is going to take awhile to heal," He told me.

I nodded, "Anything else? She was unconscious for a long time when we were in the car and I had to get water out of her lungs," I told him.

"You both had some hypothermia, that would have caused her loss of consciousness, confusion, slurred speech, so it's a miracle that you stayed awake, if you both lost consciousness, you could have slipped into a coma and died, son, you saved her life, she's going to be okay," He told me.

I started to get out of bed but Dad stopped me, "I need to see her, dad, seriously, I need to make sure she's okay," I said and I could feel those stupid fucking tears building.

He stared at me for a second before nodding, "Okay but you have to be in a wheel chair, Edward, you're concussion will cause you to be dizzy and uncoordinated," He paused, "I mean, more than usual."

I rolled my eyes, "_Ha ha_, okay, I'll ride in a wheel chair, let's just fucking go already!" I demanded, agitated.

Mom wheeled me down the hall to room 17 where Bella was. There was music playing in the hallway. Christmas music.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb, "Do you see what I see?" Way up in the sky little lamb, "Do you see what I see?" A star, a star, dancing in the night with a tail as big as a kite, with a tail as big as a kite..._

I held my breathe as we opened the door and went in. Bella's leg was in a huge pink cast that went from her top thigh to her foot; her leg was suspended in the air by a sling that hung from the ceiling. She had IV's and all kinds of wires attached to her.

My heart broke, "Baby," I said gently and she opened her eyes.

"Edward? Oh, God! Are you okay? I was so worried about you!" She cried and tried to sit up but the wires made it impossible, "Stupid fucking wires, God, come here!" She held out her arms toward me.

"You're worried about _me_? Baby, no, I'm fine, are you okay? I was scared to death that you were hurt badly!" I said getting up and ignoring Mom's protests so I could be near Bella.

I had to be near her. I had to feel her skin and make sure she was really okay. I needed to touch her. I needed it.

_The child, the child, sleeping in the night, he will bring us goodness and light, he will bring us goodness and light..._

I slowly leaned down to hug her, careful of the IV's and wires. She whimpered and hugged me tighter.

"I was so scared I lost you," I whispered, pressing my lips everywhere I could reach.

"I know, I know, when I woke up here, your dad told me you were okay; I was so relieved," She started to cry.

"No, baby, no, don't cry, everything's okay now, we're okay, I'm just so fucking sorry that I hurt you," I told her, wiping her tears.

"Edward! You did NOT hurt me! It was that fucking deer," She growled, suddenly angry.

"I know, I should of just hit the fucking thing, that's what Dad always tells me but I just, I panicked," I said.

She nodded, rubbing her wet face against my hospital gown, "I know, I would have done the same thing, Edward, this was nobody's fault, I'm just so fucking glad you're okay, I can't remember a lot of what happened, I remember the deer and going hitting the tree but after that, it's fuzzy, I'm starting to get bits and pieces but...Carlisle says it's because I hit my head," She murmured; kissing my neck.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Bella, you're my whole entire life and I...I would be nothing without you, I can't ever lose you, you hear me? I won't, I just, you're the love of my life and I don't want anyone else, if you die, I die," I told her.

"Oh, baby, you won't ever lose me, I'm not going anywhere, I've waited for you and I won't ever let you go, okay? I'll never let go, we belong together, forever; nothing will drag us apart; not even death," She said stroking my hair.

I heard the door shut quietly and knew Mom was giving us some privacy.

"This can't ever stop, Bella, I'm addicted and I need you, I need you," I said starting to cry.

She pulled on me until I climbed into bed with her, aware of the wires that I carefully avoided pulling out. She wrapped her arms around me, sobbing with me.

We cried together until there was nothing us but Bella, safe, in my arms.

.

.

.

John came to visit us later on.

I was still in Bella's bed; wrapped around her.

"Hey," He whispered, his eyes cautious for a reason I didn't know.

"Hey," I whispered back. My voice broke and I cleared my dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I've been better but I'm okay now that I know Bella's okay," I said stroking her hair.

He nodded, "I-I'm so glad you're okay, Edward, the thoughts that were going through my head when Esme told me you guys were in an accident were...I never want to feel that again, I thought I lost you again, Edward," He mumbled, looking down to hide his tears.

It was silent for a long minute before I reached out and took his hand; making him look up at me again, "You'll never lose me, John, ever," I promised.

He held my gaze before sitting in the chair next to me, "Want me to tell you a story?" He asked as if I was three again and just had a nightmare.

I nodded, telling him yes.

"Okay, in ends of the summer of '93 when I was going to turn sixteen in a few months, I met this beautiful girl named Elizabeth, who liked to be called Lizzy, she was thirteen but more beautiful than most girls in our town, we met at the beach, she was with her friends and I was with mine..."

I listened to him tell me the story of how he met my birth mother; still holding his hand tightly, I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-One, you beautiful people! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: These are the days- Van Morrison  
**

* * *

Bella and I were released from the hospital two days before New Years.

Bella absolutely hated the fact that they made her get wheeled out in a wheel chair. She whined and complained the whole way to Mom's 2012 red Lincoln MKT.

"This is so stupid, I can manage by myself, I'm going to have to anyway when we get home, I wish people would stop treating this like it's so serious," She grumbled as I lifted her into the car.

"Baby, just let me help you, look, I'm going to do this anyway, who do you think is going to help you when we're eighty and you've fallen and broken your hip? I will," I teased.

It worked. She snorted out a laugh, "Okay, deal, just so you know, I'll be the one changing your diaper when we're old as fuck and can't remember each others names," She teased right back.

"Baby, there's no way I could ever forget your name, it's tattooed on my heart," I said cheesily.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I crouched down to met her halfway and winced at the throbbing in my head.

"I love you," She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I pulled away before shutting her door and going around to get in next to her.

"Baby, you don't have to sit back here with me, I know you get motion sickness, you can sit up front with Mom," She told me, wide-eyed.

"Nah, I'm okay, I want to sit back here with you and hold your hand," I retorted; grinning at her.

She bit her lip, making moon eyes at me, "I love you so much, you big cheese ball," She said quietly.

I leaned over to kiss her nose, "Good."

Helping Bella inside my house was difficult but we managed with little complaining.

She plopped down on the couch, huffing loudly, "I hate this shit," She grumbled.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry, we'll get through this, let me help you," I told her, frowning.

"Don't frown, I'm not upset with you, I'm just...I feel useless and it's a feeling I don't like, I mean, how are we going to, you know, have sex later?" She asked, wide-eyed.

I couldn't help but to laugh, "I'm sure people with casts have sex all the time, we'll figure it out," I said.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "We better because I can't go six months without sex with you," She said closing her eyes and resting her head against the couch.

"No," I agreed and sat next to her.

Bella was fast asleep, her head in my lap and her hurt leg propped up on pillows, when my cellphone rang.

I checked the caller ID and saw it was one I didn't know. "Hello?" I answered.

It was silent for a beat before a woman said, "_Hello. Is this Edward?_"

"Yes, it is, may I ask who's calling?" I wondered.

"_Yes, my name is Elizabeth."_

I stayed quiet, thinking for a second before replying, "Ah, Elizabeth, how'd you get my number?"

_"I, uhh, I called around, I hope I'm not disturbing you," _She said in a soft voice.

I rolled my eyes to myself, "No, you're okay, what can I do for you?" I asked.

She sighed heavily, sadly, _"I was wondering if I'd be able to see you, Edward," _She said hesitantly.

"Umm. I don't know. Where?" I questioned.

_"Anywhere you want, you decide, of course it'll be in public to make you more comfortable," _She replied.

"Uh huh, well, if I were to meet you, I'd bring John with me," I told her.

The pause was long and heavy before she spoke again, _"Okay, Edward, whatever you want."_

"Okay, so is this your number? I'll call you back and tell you want I want to do," I told her.

_"Okay, sounds good, Edward, thank you, talk to you soon then, bye," _She said quickly.

I hung up without saying anything else. I called John next.

"Hey, it's me, so, uhh, Elizabeth just called me and wants to meet, I told her I'd think about it," I told him.

_"What do you want to do?" _He asked.

"I don't know yet, I guess I need to talk to Mom and Dad about it but Bella's in no condition to have stress on her, she's already been through so much; I don't need Elizabeth to upset her," I said.

Bella's left leg twitched against me and I looked down to check on her. She was still sleeping deeply, probably from all the pain killers.

_"I understand your concern for Bella but you need to do what's best for you right now, do YOU want to see Elizabeth, Edward? It's up to you," _He said softly but sternly. Fatherly.

"I really don't know, I'm curious about her and I'd like to see her, maybe talk to her for a minute and ask her why she did everything she did but I'm...worried about her getting too close," I said quietly.

_"I know, I get it, I'm here for you one hundred percent, whatever you want to do, I'm behind you," _He reassured me.

"Thanks, John, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I said I'd be there, Jodie's coming too," _He replied.

"Cool, so, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said hesitating.

_"Okay, see you tomorrow, uhh...Edward?" _He paused.

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

"Oh. Umm. Yeah, you too, John, see ya."

I ended the call and sighed heavily as I rubbed my hands over my face. Shit just kept piling and piling on me.

.

.

.

John came over the next day for New Years eve.

Jodie was with him in a pretty dress.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them as they sat down on the love couch because Bella was taking up the main couch by her leg.

"Hey, Edward; Bella, how you been?" John asked her.

She smiled sleepily, "Mmm. Good, the pain pills are really wonderful," She giggled.

"I see that," He smirked.

"Yeah, it totally blows having this cast; it's like the biggest freaking cast I've ever had and I've had a lot," She slurred.

She had been sleeping a lot lately but Dad said that was normal for an injury that big.

"Wow, you're a accident magnet, huh?" He teased her.

"You have NO idea," I muttered and earned a slap from Bella.

I lifted Bella's head and sat before placing it gently in my lap.

"So, Edward, have you thought more about our conversation last night?" John asked.

"What conversation?" Bella asked groggily.

"Don't worry about it, baby, I'll tell you when you're awake," I whispered, leaning down to press my lips to her forehead.

"Mmm...okay," She agreed, closing her heavy eyes again.

"I have; I think I'll be okay meeting her if you come with me, for, you know, support and stuff, I don't want to just go alone," I mumbled, trying not to sound like a scared pussy.

He nodded, "I understand, so, you find a place and I'll be there; I'm assuming it's going to be in public," He said.

"Yeah, maybe a restaur- well, maybe that's not a good idea, you know I like to make a big deal; don't want to do that at like Outback and get kicked out," I chuckled.

He laughed with me in agreement, "Starbucks again? We can sit outside like you and I did and talk," He suggested.

"Yeah, that's cool, I don't really care where we go as long as you're there," I said and it came out sounding way to girly.

He grinned at me and I grinned back.

Later, after everyone went to bed, I stayed awake; laying next to Bella.

She was deep asleep with her head on my chest, her leg was propped up on, like, three pillows and her hand clutching my shirt. She started moaning and whimpering.

"Baby," I whispered, shaking her gently.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she started saying no over and over again.

"Bella, please, wake up," I shook her harder.

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at me. Her face crumpled and she burst into tears as she buried her face in my t-shirt whispering my name.

I rubbed her back slowly, "It's okay now, baby, I got you, you're okay," I tried to soothe her.

Her body shuddered and sobs wrecked through her, "I dreamed about the car accident and you...you died and I couldn't help you!" She mumbled into my shirt.

"It wasn't real, baby, I'm here; I'm okay, we're together, see?" I took her hand and put it on my chest where my heart was pounding, "I'm okay," I reassured her.

"Please, Edward, please," She cried, clutching me tighter.

_"These are the days of the endless summer, these are the days, the time is now, there is no past, there's only future, there's only here, there's only now, oh your smiling face, your gracious presence, the fires of spring are kindling bright, oh the radiant heart and the song of glory, crying freedom in the night," _I sang to her softly.

Her sobs quieted down and her hand that was clutching my shirt relaxed, "Love you," She whispered before she started drifting back to sleep.

"I love you, my Bella, I'm here, always."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-Two, y'all! Sorry it took me so long, guys! I started my new job at Petco and man, those long hours kill me! I get home, veg out and fall asleep on the couch watching MTV! Haha. This is a short one today but I'll write more when I get some time off! Hopefully soon! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Wild horses- The Sundays  
**

* * *

Bella woke up before I did.

I knew she was awake because her little hand was gripping my dick and pumping.

I groaned, "Bella."

"Cum on my hand, baby, cum on me," She whispered all sexily.

I groaned loudly; my hips moving, "Oh, fuck, oh God, Bella, baby, I-I can't, I need," I wasn't making any sense as my orgasm threatened to push me over the edge.

She released me and I cried out in frustration. She moved awkwardly trying to straddle me.

I put my hands on her hips, stilling her, "Baby, don't hurt yourself," I told her through clenched teeth, needing to cum so badly.

"Shut up, I wanna have sex and if you don't give me sex right this second, I'll get myself off; make you watch and then leave you to finish yourself," She threatened as she tried to push herself again.

I let go of her hips and she sank down onto my dick; making my eyes roll back. She moved awkwardly with her cast and I had to flip her onto her back, careful of her leg, and take over.

"Ugh, fuck yes," She moaned, lifting her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Do you like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard?" I breathed heavily.

"Fucking love it, Edward, so much, your dick feels...so fucking amazing inside of me," She told me and then screamed out when I found her g-spot.

It was hot, passionate and over within minutes since we were so horny and deprived of sex. Some times we _fucked _and some times we _made love_ but whatever we did, it still belonged to us and always would. Ours.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I grunted as I came in long, thick spurts into her tight body.

Her right hand gripped my shoulder tightly, her nails digging into my skin, and her left hand slid down her stomach to her clit as she finished herself off; cumming loudly and frantically.

"Ah! Ahh! AHHHHHHH!" She fell back, panting and mumbling incoherently.

I fell next to her telling her that I loved her.

"I love you,_ I do_, _I do_, _I do_," She sang the last part.

I shook my head. _Abba_, man. Bella got sucked into that shit when she had no other choice but to hang out with Mom and watch _Mama Mia_ fourteen times in one day. My poor baby.

I held her closer, "I'll always protect you, Bella."

.

.

.

Bella was up to something.

She was being sneaky and hiding shit from me, which she never did. I mean, Jesus, she told me the second she got her period, like, she would just announce it to everyone in a room. Clearly there was nothing she couldn't tell me. I would never judge her or get mad. I didn't push it though. I gave her her space and moped around, waiting for her to tell me what was up.

I got my answer on Monday, New Years eve. Bella was in my bedroom, on the bed with her leg propped up and my acoustic guitar in her arms. It looked so big in her lap; her tiny arms barely wrapping around it.

I watched her, "What's up, baby?" I asked curiously.

"I want to play you a song, can I?" She asked, timid and shy like.

I nodded, shocked and eager, "Of course you can, baby; I'd be honored," I said honestly.

She started strumming the first chords to a song I recognized, _"Childhood living is easy to do, the things you wanted I bought them for you, graceless lady you know who I am, you know I can't let you slide through my hands_," She sang softly, her voice amazing and beautiful; hitting all the right notes. "_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away, wild horses couldn't drag me away_," Her voice got louder before going back to soft, "_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain, now you decided to show me the same, no sweeping exits or off stage lines, could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_," Louder again. "_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away, wild wild horses couldn't drag me away_," She hummed gently as she just strummed for a few seconds before singing again, "_I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time, faith has been broken tears must be cried, let's do some living after we die, wild horses, couldn't drag me away, wild wild horses we'll ride them someday, wild horses, couldn't drag me away, wild wild horses we'll ride them someday_," Her voice ended softly before she strummed the last chord.

I stared at her, gaping. Shocked and amazed and stunned and turned on and warm and fuck, all kinds of shit I couldn't put into words. She was...she was incredible and she kept surprising me everyday.

"Well?" She asked, "Did you like it?"

"Did I...Did I like it? Fuck, baby, that was the best thing I've ever heard! Why didn't you tell me you could play and sing like that? Holy fuck! Why aren't we singing and playing together? Jesus! You're amazing!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, relieved, "Wow, that was better than I was expecting," She breathed.

I attacked her mouth, making her gasp in surprise but then moan, "Fuck, I'm so turned on right now," I told her, licking at her mouth.

She smiled, "Because I can play the guitar like a bad ass?" She asked, amused.

"Fuck yeah, like a sexy, hot, incredibly amazing, Joan Jett or some shit," I said, not making any sense because let's face it, I was pretty much thinking with my dick by that point.

She snorted out a giggle which got me so fucking hot that I had to fling the guitar out her arms and push her back, "Slow this time, slow," She whispered as I tore at her shirt.

I slowed down my actions, taking my time as I pulled her sweatpants down her legs; over her pink cast. She watched me through heavy-lidded eyes.

"You want me to fuck you?" I asked her, running my index finger down the middle of her thigh; making it quiver.

She shook her head, her mouth slightly open, "No, no, I want you to make love to me," She whispered, biting her lip.

"Every time we have sex, we make love, Bella, this is our way, this is our love," I told her as I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

She exhaled into my mouth, wrapping her arms around my waist to pull me closer. I slid into her, loving the way her warmth squeezed me.

"Oh, God, Edward," She moaned; her mouth seeking mine.

Our lips met and I held her close to my body as I slid against her. The friction amazing. She came slowly; dragging my orgasm out of me in the most amazing way.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," I sighed her name as my world dissolved and all that was left was the girl that I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with in my arms.

I would never let go.

.

.

.

John liked to embarrass me.

I found this out when I came out of my bedroom, leaving Bella to sleep after we had made love.

"So, Bella okay?" He teased, startling me.

I jumped slightly, "Jesus, John, you scared the shit out of me, warn a guy, will ya?" I snapped, ignoring his comment.

He smirked, "Why are you so grouchy? You just spent two hours giving Bella what she wa-"

"Stop right there! I don't talk about your sex life and I don't want to know! Dad and I don't talk about the disgusting things I do to my girlfriend because I'm sure he really doesn't want to know, all he needs to know is that Bella's on birth control and some times I use a condom," I said staring at him.

"I'm just teasing you, Edward, you know that," He said holding up his hands in defeat.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just nervous about Elizabeth," I admitted.

"Don't be, I'll be there with you," He assured me.

I looked at him for a second before I stepped closer and wrapped my arm around his shoulder in a half hug. He looked surprised but hugged me back.

"When do we meet up with her?" He asked me as we headed toward the kitchen.

I was fucking starving to death.

"I think after the first, like, maybe Wednesday or Thursday; it'll have to be after school," I replied as I went straight for the 'fridge.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be there," He told me.

I nodded, "Thank you," I said.

We sat there together, drinking coffee and just talking about everything.

Every time I thought about meeting Elizabeth my heart would pound and I would get nervous as fuck but as long as John was there, I knew I would be okay. _Safe._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-Three, y'all! Sorry about the wait! My new job has me on crazy hours! Hopefully I get settled into a routine soon! Thanks for being patient! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Dust Bowl Dance- Mumford and Sons  
**

* * *

"_Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five..._"

I had my arms wrapped around Bella's waist; supporting her weight.

"_Four...Three...Two...One! Happy New Year!_"

Everyone shouted and clanked their glasses together.

I dipped my head and kissed Bella's smiling mouth.

_Should old acquaintances be forgotten, _  
_And never brought to mind? _  
_Should old acquaintances be forgotten, _  
_And days of long ago!_

_For times gone by, my dear _  
_For times gone by, _  
_We will take a cup of kindness yet _  
_For times gone by._

_We two have run about the hillsides _  
_And pulled the daisies fine, _  
_But we have wandered many a weary foot _  
_For times gone by._

_We two have paddled (waded) in the stream _  
_From noon until dinner time, _  
_But seas between us broad have roared _  
_Since times gone by._

_And there is a hand, my trusty friend, _  
_And give us a hand of yours, _  
_And we will take a goodwill drink (of ale) _  
_For times gone by!_

_And surely you will pay for your pint, _  
_And surely I will pay for mine! _  
_And we will take a cup of kindness yet _  
_For times gone by!_

My parents let Bella and me drink. So we drank until we were all tipsy and fell asleep in the living room. Some time during the night, I carried Bella back into my room and collapsed on my bed.

Today was New Years day.

"Morning, baby," I whispered as I rolled over to my side.

Bella was still asleep; curled up next to me with her good leg thrown over my legs and her arm around my neck. I was too fucking hot. I kicked the covers off me as best as I could without hurting Bella.

"Morning," She mumbled groggily, her eyes still closed.

"Sleep okay? I don't think you were supposed to mix alcohol and pain pills, I guess that's why you passed out right after," I chuckled.

She mumbled something I didn't catch before falling back asleep.

That day, we were lazy and slept most of the time away before we got up and showered together. It was just something else I would always look forward to doing with Bella, showering.

.

.

.

The third came too soon.

I was sitting next to John and Bella. Poor Bella had to crutch everywhere. I wanted her to stay home and sleep but she demanded she came with me to give me emotional support. My girl. Always thinking about me. She had on her pink yoga pants, a black winter jacket that engulfed her and -_ugh_- black Ugg boots. She was still adorable and sexy, even while wearing so much pink.

My hands were shaking like crazy and my heart was like a hummingbirds wings. It fluttered...fluttered...fluttered until I was putting a hand on my chest to try to quiet it. Bella knew and took my hand in hers. I looked down at her and saw her staring back at me with chocolate eyes that I drowned in. I was immediately calm and felt much better, my heart slowing to just a skipping beat.

"Everything will be okay, baby," She whispered to me, her lips pink and plump.

I wanted to kiss her, so I did. John cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," I told him.

John smirked knowingly at me, "I know, Edward, but everything will be okay, I promise," He said gently; squeezing my hand.

I squeezed back, still frowning, but my heart wasn't a fluttering mess in my chest anymore. A woman walked up slowly to us; holding a cup of coffee. I knew who she was right away. My heart pounded in my chest and my palms went sweaty.

She had on a black pea-coat and black pants with black high-heeled boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun and her eyes were green and cautious. She was beautiful; I could see why John had fallen for her. Looks wise, I mean. She didn't look thirty-two, she looked younger. She could pass easily for twenty-five. She was thin and tall which was probably why I was tall.

No one spoke for a long moment and it was awkward.

Finally, John was the one to break the silence, "Hello again..._Lizzy_," He said softly.

She bit her lip; her cheeks turning a faint pink before she smiled gently and said, "Hi, Johnny."

It was weird witnessing this...this _intimate_ moment between two former lovers who hadn't seen one another in almost eighteen years; who had history and a child together. It must have been weird for John, poor guy.

I cleared my throat, "Are you going to sit or what?" I asked, trying hard not to sound like a dick but I was nervous and that made me act like a douchebag.

She looked from John to me and back, "Uhh...sure," She whispered and lowered herself down.

It was fucking cold as shit out but thankfully it hadn't snowed.

"Umm...Elizabeth, this is my fiance, Bella," I introduced.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Nice to meet you, Bella," She said.

Bella lifted her hand in a small wave, "Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth," She retorted and borrowed into my side, adorably.

I held her securely to my chest while she played with my fingers, "Cold, baby?" I asked, just making sure she was okay.

She nodded and went to pick up her cup of tea with her tiny gloved-hands, "A little but I'm okay," She whispered.

I stared at Elizabeth; trying to see the person that I knew when I was a little boy.

"I...well," Elizabeth cleared her throat, "this is awkward." She had a strong Chicago accent which told me she didn't live here.

"Yeah, well, you're the one that wanted to meet me," I said childishly.

John sent me a look telling me to cool it. It was a look I knew now.

"Yes, I wanted to meet you, Edward, because you're my son," She told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Your son? You took off when I was a baby and when I did see you later on, you and your fucking boyfriend beat the shit out of me for fun!" I growled, feeling myself losing it.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth popped open, "Edward...I...I was a young kid, I was only fourteen; I was stupid and childish and I didn't know what I was going, John was a better father, he knew how to take care of you and I...I didn't think I would be able to give you anything that you needed and the...the beating you for fun, I...I was on drugs and not in my right mind, I needed help back then, I needed professional help and I knew staying with you and John and trying to be a 'family' wouldn't be good for any of us," She breathed.

Bella squeezed my hand, letting me know she was here.

"I-I don't think I can do this, I'm sorry," I said quickly and stood up; taking Bella with me.

John stood, "Edward?" He mumbled.

I shook my head, "I've gotta get out of here, Dad, I think I'm about to have a break down," I rushed, not realizing my mistake until he's eyes almost bugged out of his face.

He didn't comment though, he just nodded, "Okay, Edward, I'll stay; you and Bella go home and I'll see you back there, Jodie should be there too," He told me.

I nodded and gave him a one armed hug before practically running back to my car.

When I made sure Bella was in the car and buckled in, I sat there; unmoving.

"Baby, what just happened?" She asked me, resting her hand on my thigh.

Just a touch and I was reassured.

I looked over at her and saw her love for me in her beautiful brown eyes. I exhaled.

"I-I just freaked out, everything came rushing back to me like an open flood gate and I...I felt like I couldn't breathe; I had to get out of there," I stuttered out, trying to explain.

She understood, of course. She would always understand and get _me._

"Remember what Kate said, Edward? She said maybe you guys would have to hash it out over the phone before trying to meet in person, I don't think you being able to sit face to face with her is a possibility right now, the reason you took to John so fast was because you had good memories of him; not ones of him beating the shit out of you, you know what I mean? So, maybe with Elizabeth it'll just take...longer," She told me, sounding wiser than her age.

I smiled, "You always make me feel better, Bella," I retorted, taking her hand and putting it on my cheek.

She smiled back, "That's why I'm here, baby," She whispered and leaned in to kiss me.

When we got home, I noticed nobody was home. Which was odd.

"No one's here," Bella commented as I helped her out.

"Yeah," I agreed, "That's weird."

She hobbled up the stairs while I went to investigate. I went through all the rooms and shrugged my shoulders to myself. We were alone. Whatever. I climbed the stairs slowly, dragging my feet. When I rounded the corner, I could hear music playing from my room. No, not just any music.

_Feels like home by Edwina Hayes. _

I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes as I pushed open the door. Bella was sitting at the edge of the bed in just a t-shirt, _my t-shirt._

"Whatcha doing, baby? Feeling cheesy right now?" I teased, stripping off my heavy sweater.

She shook her head, her face down and away from me which she never did.

I stepped in front of her, "What's up, Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She looked up, her eyes teary, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that when you were a kid, Edward, I-I wish I could have saved you," She choked.

_Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself, makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms, there's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast, hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life._

"Bella, look at me," I waited until she did, "You did save me, baby, if you hadn't come into my life, I honestly don't know who I'd be today," I told her truthfully.

Tears streamed down her face, "You mean it?" She asked, her voice thick.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" I asked, leaning down to press my lips to hers.

I pushed her back and lifted my shirt off of her; kissing her lean stomach. She quivered and let out the breath she was holding. I traced my fingers down her thigh, making her moan.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?" I murmured, traveling up her body.

"I know how much I love you," She replied.

Ah. She was emotional and needy. I'd have to reassure her. Some times we all got that way.

I kissed her pink, perfect nipple, "Do you honestly not know how much I love you, baby? I love you more than my own life," I whispered and opened her thighs with my knees; settling.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch, and if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

I slipped into her familiar tight warmth and started rocking against in a slow torturous pace. She moaned and lifted slightly to bring her mouth to mine; kissing me sweetly.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from, it feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

"You feel like home to me," I whispered as she started to tremble, telling me she was about cum.

As her back bowed and she clung to me; her body tightening around me and dragging out my climax, she whispered, "You are my home, Edward."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-Four, y'all! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: What if- Coldplay  
**

* * *

I talked to Kate about meeting Elizabeth.

"So, how did your meeting with Elizabeth go?" She asked, crossing her ankles.

I scratched the back of my head, "Not so well...I, uhhh, left a couple minutes into it, she tried to feed me some bullshit about being too young to take care of me and she beat me for fun because of _drugs_, like, really? She really used that excuse with me? That's just a crutch, drugs I mean; I don't believe in addiction because if you really wanted to stop you would, I don't have that in me, thankfully, I mean, when I was younger I used to be so worried that I would be like her, a _drug addict _but my dad assured me that I could never be like her, we're all our own person and we have our own personalities, her being a drug addict wouldn't make me a drug addict unless I had grown up in that environment, then maybe..." I babbled; Kate let me, only nodding at times.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something I tell a lot of my patients with flaky parents, some times something happens when a mother gives birth and a connection between mother and child doesn't form, the moments after birth are crucial bonding time for the mother and baby, and when that doesn't happen, the mother doesn't feel any emotions or responsibility for the child; it only gets worse as the child gets older because then the mother views the child as an object that she can just throw away when she pleases," She stared at me, "The advice I can give to is, if you don't feel like nothing has changed with her, if she's still the same person as she was when you were a child, then I wouldn't try and have a relationship with her because most people don't change."

"Can you tell what kind of person she is after one meeting?" I asked her.

"Do you think she's changed?" She returned.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can't be sure, I mean, she was making a lot of shit excuses; blaming it on drugs and her being too young, I mean, what's that? She and John could have used stuff to prevent pregnancy and she didn't _have _to do drugs, she had choices," I said.

She nodded, "It sounds like it's going to take longer for you to forgive her or maybe you never will, this is about you, Edward, not her, you're the one that's going to have to heal from this and try to recover; if it's going to hurt you even more I wouldn't even have any communication with her, we don't want the process you've made to disintegrate," She told me.

I nodded in understanding.

"Edward, what do you think about having John in here with you for your next session?"

.

.

.

Bella's hands were shaking.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her for the tenth time.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I don't know why I'm shaking like that, low blood sugar or something," She said quickly, playing it off.

"Do you want to stop and get food? I need to talk to you anyway about how therapy went," I suggested.

She nodded, "Okay, sounds good," She agreed.

I pulled into Wenys and helped her out. She still needed her crutches, which she hated of course. I helped her over the snow and ice and into the building. I made sure she was comfortable in a booth and went up to order.

"Hi. Welcome to Wendys. What can I get for you?" A tired looking young white guy with a name tag that said Ryan asked me.

"Hi, can I get a Spicy Chicken Sandwich meal and a... Jr. Cheeseburger Deluxe meal?" I ordered.

"What did you want to drink?" He asked me.

"Dr. Pepper and a Sprite, please," I told him.

"It's going to be $8.97," He told me.

I nodded and dug out my wallet, handing him a ten dollar bill.

"$1.03 is your change and your order number 136; I'll be right back with your drinks," He said and went to grab our drinks for me.

I waited patiently and as he was making our drinks, someone slapped our sandwiches and fries on a tray. I told them thank you and thanked Ryan when he set our drinks on the tray also.

"Enjoy your meal, man," He said.

"Thanks; have a good one," I retorted and carried the tray over to Bella.

"That was fast," She commented.

"It is called _fast food,_" I teased as I sat down beside her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she dug into her sandwich. She moaned and said, "This is the best sandwich I've ever had," with a full mouth.

I chuckled, "Glad you like it, baby."

She smiled, her mouth full of food, and pushed her sandwich to me; telling me to try some. I grinned back at her and took a big bite, chewing and swallowing before agreeing that it was, indeed, very good. An older couple next to us was staring over our way. I turned and met the older man's eyes.

He smiled at me, "How long have you two been together?" He asked me.

I looked at Bella before saying, "Forever."

He nodded, "You two look very in love, my wife here, Margie, and I were like that when we were your ages," He told me.

"Oh yeah? So you've been together since you were seventeen?" I asked, my eyes wide.

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, we met in our senior years and that was it, she was the one for me, of course she didn't make it easy for me, had to chase her all over before she finally agreed to go on a date with me, I guess after that she decided I was okay, been together since 1954," He said.

His wife, I assumed, next to him, rolled her eyes, "_1959_, Steve, next month will be fifty three years together," She told me with an easy smile.

"Wow, fifty three years," I looked at Bella, "Think you can make it that long, babe?" I asked her.

She giggled, "Of course, you're my forever," She said and her cheeks turned pink.

Margie asked Bella a question about her engagement ring and they started talking about that while Steve talked to me about how they keep their relationship strong.

"Lots of communication, patience and trust," He told me.

Once they were done eating and got up to leave, we said our good-byes and I started to tell Bella about my therapy session with Kate.

She nodded, "I agree with Kate, baby, I don't know about Elizabeth, I got shady vibes from her; I don't know if she's really changed and I don't want you to get hurt," She said.

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper and nodded absently, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet but we'll talk more about it then," I replied.

.

.

.

John was nervous, I could tell.

His leg kept jiggling up and down while he just stared at Kate awkwardly.

"Okay," Kate finally said, "So, John, Edward has told me some about your relationship with each other, you are his birth father; you had him when you were just a teenager and had to give him away to the Cullens after his birth mother left and you couldn't take care of him anymore, is that correct?" She asked him.

He nodded silently.

"Do you want to add anything else?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his head just as I did many times before, "Well, I guess, just that...Edward and I have been getting close and I guess I just don't want Elizabeth, his birth mother, to ruin all the progress he and I have made, I don't know what her intentions are right now or why she even decided to come back into his life, I mean, she really was a bad mother, I tried as long as I could...I kept him until he was four but I had no family to help me and his mother had already bailed and it was just me and I was twenty years old with nothing, I had no job or money; no means to take care of a child so I thought that giving him to people who could take care of him better than I could and give him a family like he has now with the Cullens would be the best thing for him, I was just thinking about him," He rushed.

Kate nodded, "I see," She murmured and looked at me, "Do you understand what he's saying, Edward?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, he's saying that he gave me to people that could take care of me and give me a good life, which I am thankfully for, and...I know that he loves me," I said.

John looked at me in surprise, "I really do, Edward, I really do love you, giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I thought about you everyday for thirteen years, I wondered how you were doing; if you ever thought about me but I never wanted to contact you because I thought it would confuse you or upset you but I needed to see you again, to make sure that you knew that I was your dad and that I love you so much," He said.

I hesitantly reached over and squeezed his hand, "I know, John; I... love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-Five, y'all! We're jumping five months into the future to their high school graduation :) One more chapter then an Epi and we're done folks! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: Good Riddance- Green day  
**

* * *

_(June) Five months later-  
_

Alice and I were already dressed in our graduation gowns.

Mom and Dad of course had made us take a MILLION pictures. I was even with John in some of the them but it was mostly Ali and me together. Emmett was coming down, since he was on summer vacation anyway, to see us graduate. Bella was driving to the school with her. She didn't have to use crutches anymore but she did have to use a cane still and she was in a walking boot that went all the way up her thigh. She would have to wear that for a little while before doing physical therapy but she was making progress, slowly but surely.

We got to the school and I spotted Bella immediately. As if she knew I was there, she turned and met my gaze; giving me a breathtaking smile. I exhaled and shook my head slightly, she still took my breathe away. I practically ran over to her as she met me halfway. I caught her in a tight embrace and swung her around, easily, in a circle.

"Guess what?" I asked as I twirled her.

She laughed loudly, loving this, "What?" She asked happily.

"We're graduating high school and getting married tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

She buried her face in my neck and I could feel her breath on my skin, "I know, baby, I'm so happy!" She squealed.

I knew she was. We had stayed up all night the night before; talking about where we wanted to have the wedding and who we wanted to invite. She was the happiest I'd ever seen her.

"Bella! Edward! Sweethearts, let me get some pictures of you two together!" Mom shouted as she held up her digital camera.

I set Bella down and pulled her beside me, snug to my side. When Mom told us to smile, Bella laced her fingers with mine; making me smile involuntarily. Finally we made our way onto the stage with the other students, Bella had to stand in the back and I went up to the front.

"Fuck yeah, Cullen, we did it, man, we're finally getting out of here!" James, on of the other seniors, said as he bumped me with his shoulder.

I grinned at him and nodded, "I know, man, but I'm getting married tomorrow," I retorted.

His eyes went wide but he smiled, showing his teeth, "Congrats, man! That's fucking awesome! I knew you and Bella were tying the knot, I just didn't know so soon!" He grunted.

I jerked my chin at him, "Right. She's the one, man, we're set, as soon as we're married tomorrow, we're out of here," I told him.

"Yeah? Where you guys heading?" He wondered as the principal started calling names.

"We're gonna travel before we start school but we know what we both want," I shrugged.

"That's pretty sweet, man, you really think you two are going to make it?" He questioned.

I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, James, of course I do, Bella and I aren't like most couples; what we have is true and real and it won't change, no matter what happens," I scowled at him.

He nodded, "Cool, man," He replied.

I turned my back to him and my attention back to my principal who was calling the person's name in front of me. I was next and suddenly my heart was pounding as if I was scared of the man that held that piece of paper that would tell everyone of my graduating high school.

When he called my name, my feet moved without me even telling them to and I shook his hand and took the piece of paper from him. I looked out into the crowd and saw my family, Mom, Dad, Emmett, John and Charlie. Everyone I loved was there. They stood and cheered as I crossed the stage. John watched me proudly. I stumbled off the stage and cheered when Ali's name was called.

"Whoo! Alice!" I screamed, cupping my hands to make my voice echo.

She beamed and shot across the stage in a streak of yellow. When Bella's name was called, Charlie and I were the loudest people shouting.

"Bella! Whooooooooo! Go, baby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bella! That's my girl!" Charlie shouted, clapping his hands loudly together.

Bella's cheeks turned a rose pink and she grinned as she hurried across the stage and into my arms. We stayed until Jasper crossed the stage and then we were going to the after party that my family decided to throw, well, Alice.

"Class of 2013, bitches!" Jessica Stanley shouted drunkenly as she danced with Lauren on our makeshift dance floor.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Ugh," I complained.

Bella giggled in my arms, "Just ignore them, baby, soon we won't have to see them ever again, it'll be just you and me," She whispered.

"Just you and me," I repeated, kissing her neck softly.

She made that noise that I loved so much, "I love you," She told me.

"I love you," I retorted, my arms wrapped around her and pulling her close to me so I could feel her heart against mine.

"I want some ice cream," She said randomly.

I chuckled, "Okay," I said with raised eyebrows.

"I want you to feed it to me," She whispered and bit her lip.

I licked my lips, "Yeah? Go get it and we'll go upstairs with it," I told her.

She giggled when I gave her ass a pat as she took off toward the kitchen, dodging people as she did. I followed her when she came back with the tub of chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. I knew people were going to think we were freaks as we climbed the stairs toward my room but I couldn't give two fucks, all I wanted was Bella.

I kicked the door shut with my foot and locked it. Then I was all over Bella like a tornado. I took the ice cream from her and told her to get naked. She stared at me, her mouth open.

"Now, Bella, before I rip them off of you," I growled.

She squealed and started stripping off her clothes before bouncing on my bed. She sprawled out, naked and beautiful.

I rolled my eyes over her slowly and groaned, "God, baby, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; I'm always going to have these memories of you, forever," I told her.

She smiled, "I hope so, baby, because I'll always have them," She retorted.

I shrugged out of my clothes, leaving my boxers on, as I stalked toward her; ice cream in hand. I opened the tub and scooped some out, dropping it on her taunt stomach. She flexed slightly from the cold and inhaled in surprise before she closed her eyes and sighed.

I climbed onto the bed and smeared the ice cream across her stomach before lowering my head and licking my way up. She moaned loudly and fisted her hands in my blankets as she attempted to control herself. I could still hear the music from downstairs and I could hear Regina Spektor's _The Call. _I shook my head and mumbled, "Alice," before I continued licking up the chocolate from Bella's pale skin.

"You know every part of you tastes so good, baby?" I looked up at her.

Her chest rose and fell frantically as she stared down at me with heated eyes. I knew she was more than turned on by me licking her body.

"Oh God, please, Edward," She begged and I swear to God I would never get tired of hearing that.

"Let me do this, baby," I murmured as I sucked some chocolate out of her belly button.

_Mmmm_.

She squirmed around, desperate for me to touch her. So I did.

"Oh God," She moaned, her hips arching from the bed.

I made her cum by my fingers and mouth. When she tried to do the same for me, I declined.

"This was about you tonight, baby, tomorrow's our night, tomorrow's our wedding," I told her as I watched her eyes and droop.

She started to argue but I told her to go to sleep.

"I love you, Edward," She whispered as she snuggled with me, still sticky from the chocolate.

"I love you too, baby, I'm so proud of you," I told her and held her close to me.

Tomorrow she would be Isabella Cullen and that sounded perfect to me. Life was finally coming together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you Chapter Twenty-Six, you beautiful people! Here's Bella and Edward's wedding! This is it! This is the last chapter! The epi is complete and ready to head on out tomorrow! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Also, please remember this hasn't been beta-ed so all the mistakes are my own! Please forgive them! Thanks!  
**

**Song: I knew I loved you- Savage Garden/Tethered- Sleeping at last  
**

* * *

I wasn't nervous but John sure as fuck was.

"John, would you calm the fuck down?" I growled after he jiggled his knee annoyingly for the thirtieth time.

He stopped and glanced at me before sighing, "Sorry, it's not everyday your eighteen year old son gets married," He mumbled before standing and pacing.

I rolled my eyes, "_Dad_, chill the fuck out, everything's going to be okay, Bella and I are forever, it's not just some high school thing, it's the real deal, she's my future," I told him, trying to make sense.

The Dad thing always got him to calm down; I don't know why but it did, so I said it.

He sighed again before nodding, "I know, Edward, I'm just...I don't know, nervous, I think maybe every parent feels this way when their child gets married, I'm so happy you're marrying Bella because I love her and I know she makes you happy which makes me happy; she's going to be a great daughter-in-law, I'm just...I'm just babbling right now, stop me," He said.

I laughed and tugged on his arm, pulling him in for a hug, and pressed my chin to his shoulder, "Love you," I whispered.

He touched the back of my neck, "Oh, Edward, I love you too," He said back gently.

I grinned suddenly, "I'm getting married," I told him.

He grinned back and, "I know," was all he said.

I was dressed in a traditional black tux with a white bow tie to stand out a little more and a white rose pinned to the left side of my jacket. I had swag. I was happy with what I saw when I looked in the mirror. My hair, instead of being it's usual disarray, was perfectly combed down and tamed. I had this _look _in my eye like I was about to embark on the most important day of my life and I was, today was the day that I would make Bella my wife; I felt like I had been waiting for this for a thousand years.

Dad came in then, all decked out in his nice suit and a huge smile- a proud smile. He looked over me quickly before clearing his throat and telling me that it was time to start heading down to Ruby beach where I'd be married. The ride wasn't long but I could see Dad and John make eye contact before looking away- something going between the two men. I guess it was weird for them to both be watching their son get married but I knew they were happy because _I_ was happy.

When we arrived to the beach, there were chairs and people already there. Waiting. It was weird, having family and friends at _my _wedding. I thanked God I had supportive family and friends. There were some family members that Bella had yet to meet, so I knew it would be overwhelming.

"Did you remember my guitar, dad?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, son, relax, I have everything you need, the rings, the guitar, everything," He assured me.

I jiggled my knee just like John before taking a deep breathe in and climbing out of the car. I walked next to both of my fathers, one that gave me life and one that raised me into the man I was today, across the firm sand.

As we got closer I could see Bella in pure white and my heart stopped before taking off like a rocket. She was in this gorgeous wedding Chiffon gown. The neckline was sweetheart and beaded lace adorned the front of the lightly draped bodice. It was floor length with a tiered skirt. Her hair was pulled up and wrapped braided around; a veil was stuck neatly into her hair and covered her face as it flowed magically down her exposed slender back.

"Oh my God," I sighed.

Dad squeezed my hand and asked, "Are you ready, son?"

I looked over at him and nodded, "I was born to marry Bella, it's in my destiny, my life was already written out and Bella was already in it," I told him.

He stared at me before nodding slowly, "I'm so happy for you, Edward, I love you so much and I just want to tell you how proud you have made me, I couldn't have asked for a better son -don't tell your bother that- and it was an absolute joy to raise you to the man you are today, you are my biggest accomplishment," He told me.

I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes and I swallowed, my throat tight, "Dad-" I choked out before I fell into his arms, holding onto him for what seemed like forever.

Even though John gave me life, Carlisle, _Dad_, molded me. I was him and he was me. He was the person that I wanted to be and who, hopefully, I was. Some people didn't even have one dad; I was lucky to have two. Even though I lucked out on having a decent birth mother, I did have a Mom that was incredible and amazing and had a big impact on my life that changed me and made me _me_. Edward Anthony Cullen. I was a Cullen. I had the best family.

"I'm feeling a little bit of stage fright," I admitted to John in a whisper as we made our way toward Bella, _my love._

"Don't, Edward, you're going to be great, remember, this isn't about everyone else, this is about you and Bella, this is _your _wedding," He comforted me.

I grinned at him, "Thanks, John, I'm really glad you're here," I said and then I was finally there; standing beside my future, my present, my _everything._

"Edward," She breathed, "you look beautiful."

I chuckled softly, "Baby, believe me, there's nothing more beautiful then you right now, I can't take my eyes off of you, you're stunning," I told her.

She offered me her hand and of course I took it; touching my lips to it.

"Shall we start?" The minister asked and we turned to face him.

"Friends and family, we are gathered to join Edward Cullen and Bella Swan in union," He began.

I repeated the words I was told to and heard Bella utter, "I do," making my heart sputter and skip inside my chest.

"And do you, Edward, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?" He asked me.

I kept my eyes on Bella's face, "I do. Forever," I promised.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride, young man," The minister said, making everyone laugh.

I took Bella's face in my hands and brushed my lips across hers before kissing her mouth gently, respectably. That was until Bella went wild and grabbed the back of my neck; pulling me closer and melting her body against mine as she kissed me fervently which caused catcalls and whistles to come from our family and friends. I finally pulled away when Bella had her tongue halfway down my throat and kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

"I love you," I told her.

Her eyes shined as she said, "I love you too, husband."

Afterwards, while everyone mingled on the beach, I decided to play Bella her song. Dad handed me my guitar; told everyone to shut up and I began to play, my eyes locked on Bella.

"_We were married by the ocean._  
_ We were tethered by the sea._  
_ We tied string around our fingers_  
_ To remember our ideals._

_ I'll be brave when you are frightened._  
_ You'll be strong when I am weak in the knees._  
_ I'll be calm when you have had enough of these rushing waves._  
_ You'll be the oxygen I need._

_ We'll take turns to untangle the knots,_  
_ Though our hands may be tied,_  
_ It's all a part of the plot._  
_ Cat's cradle etiquette, we oblige,_  
_ As we learn to unlace for the rest of our lives._

_ You'll be balance when I waver._  
_ I'll be warmth when you are shivering cold._  
_ You'll be patience when I've had enough of this waiting game._  
_ I'll be the anchor cast below._

_ We'll take turns to untangle the knots,_  
_ Though our hands may be tied,_  
_ It's all a part of the plot._  
_ Cat's cradle etiquette, we oblige,_  
_ As we learn to unlace for the rest of our lives._"

"That was for you, Bella, my wife."

.

.

.

"Baby, stop moving."

"I can't help it, your hands...you feel...so good...can't think."

"I want to make love to you with your wedding dress on."

"On. Off. I don't care! Just put something, _anything,_ inside me, Edward,_ please_!"

"Be patient, my love, this night is special."

She rolled her hips, trying to get closer to me but when she realized she couldn't, she huffed in annoyance until I called her my wife.

"I want to make you feel special, wife," I whispered, bringing my lips down to rub against her ear.

She shivered and moaned, "I ache for you, husband, I need your hands on my skin," She pleaded.

I laid my hand on her inner thigh and felt her tense, "I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this," I said in amazement and wonder.

"What feeling?" She asked, panting.

"It's hard to explain, it's, like, my heart doesn't know how to handle all the love it feels for you and every time I see you or feel you, it just explodes with this warmth that spreads out through my entire body; making me tingle all over," I tried to explain to her; hoping I didn't sound like a total freak on my wedding night.

Her eyes softened and she sat up, "Oh, baby, I love you so much, my soul, my heart, _everything _belongs to you, you own my life, Edward, take everything I have to offer because it's yours, forever," She told me intensely.

I pressed my hand to her beating heart and held it there for a second, "You're my life, Bella, you own my life, my life would be nothing without you, every beat of my heart is your name, I breathe for you," I whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

She locked her arms around my neck before laying back down. I lifted the bottom of her dress up and grabbed myself; pushing slowly inside. It had started to rain outside. I could hear it against the windows, _pi__tter patter. pitter patter,_ it hitting the glass, as I moved in and out of Bella's body.

She exhaled, saying my name, "Oh God, it's yours, everything's yours, take my heart, Edward, take my body, my mind, my soul, my life, everything is yours," She moaned, moving her body in rhythm with mine.

I watched myself slide out of her before disappearing back inside, in wonder. I looked up to see her face, needing to see her face. The white against her skin made her look like an angel. Her eyes were open and on me as she struggled to keep them open. She needed it as much as I did.

"I'm yours, baby, take everything and I'll take yours, let's be together, let's be _joined_," I grunted as I felt my orgasm fast approaching.

"_Yessss_," She hissed, her back arching off the bed and spasming as she gave in to her pleasure.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, my love, my life, my _wife_, my everything," I chanted as she tightened around me.

She grabbed my shoulders, pulling herself up so she could cling to me while I came, light behind my eyes and her name on my tongue.

"I love you, baby, I love you, Edward, so much, my husband," She whispered into my ear as I came down from my high.

She fell asleep in her wedding dress; in my arms. Where she always belonged. Our futures were tethered together and sure. There was no Edward without Bella and no Bella without Edward. Where she went, I went. As I watched her sleep, her eyes fluttering as she dreamed about me, I knew she would never cease to amaze me and that was my favorite part about Bella. The unknown.

My life, my future, my goals and dreams were already mapped out and given to an eighteen year old girl with huge brown eyes that owned my heart; nothing made me more happy knowing I had a place in the world and who it was with. Some times people got nightmares. I got a happy ending because it was with Bella and always would be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, it's a shame; I'm sad about it too.  
**

**A/N: I give you the Epi you've all been waiting for! This has been a fun, crazy journey writing this story :) I love it and I hope y'all did too! So, without further ado, the last chapter for ASD! R&R, please! Enjoy :)  
**

**Song: You're still the one- Shania Twain/ Next to me- Sleeping at last  
**

* * *

**Epi.  
**

_Bella's squeezing my hand, tight as fuck._

_I keep trying to tell her to breathe, like they told me in the class that was supposed to prepare us for this shit, but she's staring at me like I'm fucking retarded or something. Maybe I am. When we decided we were going to do the natural birth, they didn't say anything about this shit._

_"You fucking breathe! Stop telling me to breathe!" Bella yells._

_I'm actually fucking terrified of her right now. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry, I know," I try to comfort her._

_"No, you don't know! You fucking did this! You had to stick your dick in me and have your stupid sperm get into my stupid eggs! God! Fuck! Fuck! It's hurting SO bad! I've never felt this kind of pain before!" She cries._

_I glance at the nurse and fucking blush. Yeah. What Bella just said embarrassed me but I'll let it slide since she's about to push our son into the world without pain medicine. Her decision; not mine._

_"You're doing so good, baby," I chant like I'm supposed to._

_"Give me the Epidural! I changed my mind! I fucking need it! I'm dying here!" She screeches, crushing my hand._

_I wince but don't say anything. Jesus. Let this be over soon._

_The doctor comes in, all smiles. Bitch doesn't have a clue what the hell's going on in here!_

_"Let's see how far you're dilated, Miss Bella," She says and sticks her hand under Bella's gown. She frowns, "You're still at 7 centimeters," She turns to the blonde nurse in pink scrubs and says, "Abby, check the fetal heart rate."_

_Abby nods and goes over to the machine that's hooked onto Bella. She pauses as she reads it, "Fetal heart rate is distressed, tachycardia," She tells Doctor Smiles-too-much._

_Doctor Smiles-too-much frowns and looks at Bella, "Okay, Bella, we're going to have to do a C-Section, the little guy just doesn't want to cooperate," She says calmly._

_My heart, on the other hand, is racing, "What does this mean? Is Bella and the baby going to be okay?" I ask, scared._

_She nods and gives me a reassuring smile, "Yes, Edward, everything's going to be fine, you and Bella will have your son soon," She says and whisks out._

_The nurses come in and prep Bella for the OR. They give me blue scrubs to wear and I know I look ridiculous but I don't care. All I care about is my son and Bella._

_"So is this your first child?" A nurse asks Bella as we go down the hallway._

_I walk briskly to keep up._

_Bella nods, "Yes, our first baby, he...he wasn't planned, I mean, it wasn't like we were trying to have a baby at twenty, it took us by surprise but it's a...a good surprise," She whispers and looks over at me, reaching out her hand._

_I take it, smiling down at her, "The best surprise, baby, I know he's going to be stubborn already, just like you," I joke._

_She smiles, "Yes, just like me, but hopefully he'll look like you," She retorts._

_I shake my head, "No, I want to see chocolate eyes and reddish brown hair," I tell her._

_She snorts and suddenly we're in the OR with bright lights and nurses all over the place._

_"We're giving you an anesthetic now, Bella, once you're numb and can't feel anything, we'll start," The doctor says. Seconds pass and the doctor asks Bella if she can feel anything._

_Bella replies, "No."_

_"Great! We're going to start now!" She announces._

_I stand next to Bella's head; holding her hand. "Does it hurt?" I ask her, worried she's in pain._

_"No, it just feels weird, I can't feel anything but I can feel them tugging on my stomach and it makes me want to throw up," She says honestly._

_I nod, "I'm sorry, baby, I'm really sorry," I don't know what else to say._

_She smiles sleepily at me, "It's okay, we're going to have our son soon; it'll all be worth it."_

_Tense minutes pass and finally, finally, I hear the cry I've been waiting so anxiously for._

_"Congratulations! Here's your son! Say happy birthday, dad," The doctor says to me and shows me my son before whisking him away._

_The breath leaves me and I smile so hard my cheeks hurt. After they clean him up and check him; giving him a clean bill of health, they hand him to me.  
_

_I stare down in wonder at this little person, this baby that's half of me, and whisper, "Hello, little man, welcome to the world."  
_

_His eyes are open, big chocolate eyes, and his stare is so intense for a newborn. He finally opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out at me; making me laugh in surprise. He starts to fuss so I offer him my finger, which he gladly takes; holding on for dear life. I take him over to Bella, who is being closed back up and she smiles with tears in her eyes.  
_

_"He looks just like I dreamed," She whispers looking back up at me.  
_

_I lean down and kiss her, "I love you, Bella," I tell her because, God, I really do.  
_

_"I love you too," She says back.  
_

CHILD NAME_: Masen Jonathan Cullen _

SEX_: Male _

DATE OF BIRTH_: April 9th, 2014 _

TIME OF BIRTH_: 05:04 _

COUNTY OF BIRTH_: Clallam _

HOSPITAL BORN_: Clallam County Hospital _

HEIGHT_: 23 inches _

WEIGHT_: 9 pounds 7 ounces__  
_

MOTHER MAIDEN NAME_: Isabella Marie Swan _MOTHER AGE_: 20 _MOTHER STATE OF BIRTH_: Washington State  
_

FATHER NAME_: Edward Cullen _FATHER AGE_: 20 _FATHER STATE OF BIRTH_: Washington State  
_

.

.

.

**Ten years later-**

Time had a way of slipping by unseen.

There was a loud bang followed by a sharp cry that signaled one of my children were hurt. I looked over at Bella who was still applying her make-up in the mirror. She continued on; making me sigh and stand from the bed.

"Let me go check to see who's hurt this time," I said, exasperated.

"I say it's Mae, ten dollars," She bet me with a evil glint.

I rolled my eyes but smirked, "You're on," I said and left our room to go see who had hurt themselves this time.

Bella was right, of course. It was our four year old, Mae, who was on the sitting on the wooden floor, crying.

Mae's twin sister Marie was standing next to her; patting her on the head saying, "Please don't cwy, sissy."

I stooped down to pick Mae up, "What happened, baby? Where's Carlie and Masen?" I asked her.

She sniffled, clinging to my t-shirt, "Carlie outside with Mas, daddy," She told me.

"Okay, tell daddy why you were crying," I said.

She stuck her finger in her mouth, "I fell down, I hurt my knee," She cried softly.

I lifted her leg up and kissed her red knee, "Better?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded, "My boo boo gone, daddy!" She said, amazed.

"That's right, doctor daddy made it all better," I told her grinning and kissed her waiting lips.

"Thank you," She said in her adorable baby voice.

"You're very welcome, baby, I love you," I kissed her on the nose; making her giggle again.

"Wuv you, daddy!" She shouted and wiggled, trying to get down.

I set her down gingerly, careful not to hurt her again. She was just like Bella, always falling and hurting herself. Her twin, Marie, was the complete opposite. She was more careful of everything she did and wasn't a daredevil. The twins were identical, same auburn hair and green eyes but different personalities.

The door swung open and in came running my six year old, Carlie Ann. She had the same auburn hair that fell down her back but hazel eyes. She was so much like I was. She was the female version of me. I never thought I'd see that, when I would have a daughter that was exactly like I was. It was pretty incredible.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed hugging my leg.

"Hey, baby," I picked her with a grunt, "Oh, you're getting so big! What have you been doing?" I asked her.

"Playin' with Mas outside on the swing set," She replied.

"Yeah? Where is your brother?" Just as I asked, my eight year old son Masen came running inside; tracking mud along the way. "Stop right there, Masen Jonathan Cullen! You're mom is going to freak out when she sees that mud you're tracking in! You better clean it up! Now!" I told him.

He looked so much like Bella with his dark reddish brown hair and big chocolate eyes and his stubborn as hell attitude.

He frowned, "But, dad, I was just coming in to get some wat-"

"What the hell is this! Is that mud on the floors I just cleaned last night?" Bella screeched coming up behind me.

I gave Masen a 'I told you so' look and shrugged at him.

"I'm sorry, mom! I just wanted some water! I'll clean it up!" He said quickly and kicked off his sneakers and ran, in his socks, toward the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

I snickered and set Carlie back down on the floor, "Okay, kids, listen up, we're all going to the mall to meet your grandparents and aunts and uncles, basically everyone is going to be there! That means I want Mae Belle, Marie Renee and Carlie Ann all to be in their Christmas dresses and ready in ten minutes! Got me?" I said loudly.

Six sets of feet took off running down the hall toward their bedrooms.

I turned to look at Bella while Masen dropped to his hands and knees and cleaned up his mess.

Bella smiled at me, "You're the best father in the world, you know that?" She informed me.

I grinned, "I know," I said cockily and winked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're still that cocky SOB that I married ten years ago," She said moving closer to me.

I ran my eyes up her body starting from her sexy black knee high boots and up her red, long-sleeved Christmas dress that fell to the tops of her thighs and showed off some pale skin.

Hmmm. Damn.

"You are one sexy lady, Mrs. Cullen," I growled.

She smirked and fluttered her eyes at me, "Is that right, Mr. Cullen?" She whispered, moving closer to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I encircled her waist, pulling her closer to me and kissed the hell out of her. Her mouth opened and allowed me to slip my tongue inside and explore her delicious mouth.

"Ew! Mom; dad! Gross! Come on, guys!" Masen complained on the floor.

"Mommy! Moooooommmmmmy!" Mae shouted from the other room.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Let me dress your daughters and you help Mas get ready," She said pecking me on the lips before going down the hall.

"Come on, Mas, you did good with the floor; you cleaned up good, son, so, let's go get ready," I said touching his shoulder.

He popped up and grinned, "Mom goes crazy, huh?" He said as we walked down the opposite hallway toward his bedroom.

I laughed, "Yeah but only because she works so hard to keep this place clean, you know, mom has to go to work and teach English to high school kids all day and she comes home and then she takes care of you kids and the house, it's a lot for one person to do," I defended Bella's crazy-ness.

"You help too," He argued.

I shrugged, "I try, the hospital keeps me busy but I try to get as much time off as possible to be with you kids," I said going into Masen's bedroom.

His mahogany door had his name on it in white letters telling you it was his room.

I picked out his outfit of dark jeans and a navy blue sweater that had reindeer and snowflakes on it.

"Dad, can I wear my boots?" He asked.

I grinned, "Sure, son, you can wear your 'boots'," I agreed.

He called his Doc Martens his boots. We had matching pairs; Bella thought it was adorable. Whatever. We were father and son and that shit wasn't _adorable_, it was manly.

"Are we going to see Santa this year?" He asked as he got dressed.

"Yes, son, we're meeting your grandparents at the mall so you and your sisters can take pictures with Santa," I told him.

He nodded, focusing on pulling on his clothes.

Once he was finished, we went back out into the living room. Bella and the girls were already there.

"Daddy! Daddy, look at my dress!" Carlie squealed and twirled around.

She was wearing a little Christmas dress. The top part was long-sleeved and black and the bottom part that flared out like a tutu was white with black stars covering it. There was a red bow tied at the waist. She had on black uggs, which I despised but she looked too cute to say anything about it. Her hair was braided down her back.

"Wow, princess! It's beautiful! How'd I get such beautiful girls?" I wondered.

"What about me, daddy? Me look bu-ti-ful too!" Marie said jumping up and down.

Marie and Mae had on matching dresses. Marie's was a white ballgown type with green flowers at the bottom and green trim and a green bow at the waist. Mae's was the same except with red flowers at the bottom and red trim and a red bow at the waist. They also were wearing black uggs. They looked so adorable in their matching dresses and hair pulled up in curled ponytails.

"Yes, my sugarplums look beautiful too! Now, let's load up and get going! We gotta meet your grandparents at the mall so you can take pictures with Santa!" I told them.

The girls shrieked happily, "Santa! Santa!"

"Yes, now, let's go, guys! Santa's not going to wait!" I shouted and picked up Mae knowing she was the one that would likely fall and hurt herself since she _was _Bella's daughter. "You got Marie, babe?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, baby, I got her; Mas, hold Carlie's hand, okay, honey?" She said.

"Okay, mom; give me your hand, Carlie Ann," Masen commanded.

They followed me out to our silver Dodge Journey AVP. It seated seven people and since we had six, it was perfect. I didn't want a minivan. Edward Cullen was NOT going to drive a damn minivan, kids or not. After all the children were buckled into their booster seats, minus Masen since he was tall already, which was a hassle in it's own, we were on our way.

I turned the radio and set it on background so just the kids could hear it.

"_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, with the fur! The whole club was lookin' at her! She hit the floor, she hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, loooooow, them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps, she turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayyy!_" Mae and Marie sang together, singing an old song that came out when Bella and I were teenagers.

I shook my head, "Okay, baby, so we need to plan this shit out, do you want to do the sleigh thing again where we can all be in it?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the best thing for us to do, like, Mae and Marie on Santa's lap, I'll sit beside him and you sit next to me; Carlie Ann can sit on my lap and Mas can sit on yours," She mapped it out.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Stan," I teased.

She grinned and took my hand in hers.

We arrived at the mall around four when the sky was getting darker.

"Mommy can't carry you, Marie, my leg is bothering me, baby," Bella told her.

Marie pouted, "But mooooo-mmmmy," She began.

"Enough, Marie Renee, or you won't see Santa," Bella threatened, "Now, give me your hand while we cross the street."

I picked up Mae and put her on my hip, "Hold your sisters hand, Mas," I told him as we crossed the parking lot to the mall.

Our parents were by the main entrance. Mom and Dad were there in their Christmas outfits. John and Jodie, dressed similarly, were standing next to their nine year old son Matt, _my _half-brother. It was so fucking weird to be twenty-eight years old with a nine year old brother, let me tell you, but I loved that kid to death. He was cool and bad ass, must took after me. He looked a lot like Jodie, which wasn't bad at all. I guessed that was John's second chance.

Charlie was there with his steady girlfriend Sue Clearwater. He stooped down to snatch up Mae. Emmett and Rosalie were there with their five year old son, Dylan. Alice and Jasper stood next to them; Jasper was holding their two year old daughter Mary. Carlie went off to talk Dylan.

"Hello, gang!" Jodie greeted us as Masen ran off to talk to Matt; they were really close.

Marie was tugging on my pants, wanting me to pick her; so I did with a sigh. My girls were so needy.

"Hey, guys! Make it here okay? I'm so freaking glad it didn't snow!" Bella said conversationally.

"Yes, Bells, we made it okay, how's your leg feeling?" Charlie asked her. He still had that damn awesome mustache.

She shrugged, "It's been bothering me, it always bothers me more in the winter, you know, because of the cold," She replied.

"Okay, well, let's do this, Mary can't be out too late," Ali rushed.

I chuckled, "Hey, sis," I nudged her shoulder with my free one.

She smiled up at me, "I'm getting used to seeing you with a kid on your hip, Edward, it's weird," She teased.

"I told Bella no more, but you know, she keeps saying, "We're still young, we're not even thirty yet, we still have at least ten more years to add a couple more kids in," and I say no! No more! Four is enough for me! I know Bella wants to try for another boy but damn, boys are harder to raise," I ranted and rambled.

Ali watched with an amused look on her face, "I always knew you'd be the one to have the big family, Edward, I just knew it, Bella's an only child and you had me and Emm, so I knew you two would want to have a lot of kids, though I don't think five is too many, a lot of families have that many," She retorted.

"So when are you and Jazz having more?" I pushed with raised eyebrows.

"Not for awhile, I think. We want to spoil Mary for awhile before we add anymore," She replied seriously.

"Well, you know, when we had Mas, Bella and I talked about it and we didn't want him to be an only child and not have any siblings to play with or whatever, so we had Carlie Ann and then, don't repeat this, but the twins weren't P-L-A-N-N-E-D at all, I mean, the kids were at Mom and Dad's so we got D-R-U-N-K and, you know, two months later she told me she was pregnant, then of course I found out it was twins," I said chuckling.

"You two are fucking crazy," Ali said and then clamped her hand over her mouth; looking at Marie with wide-eyes.

Of course that made Marie react, "Ooooooooh! Auntie Ali say a bad wooooooooord! Fucking crazy! Fucking crazy!" She started squawking.

I made a face and groaned before turning Marie in my arms, "No! Marie Renee Cullen, that is a bad word and you know better than to say it! Don't make me spank you!" I warned her.

Her face fell and she sputtered, "I sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to say it!" She wailed.

"If mommy hears you say that she will spank you and won't let you see Santa," I told her.

She started screeching loudly, "No! No! Nooooooo! Santa! Santa!" She was screaming.

"Marie! You better stop that yelling right this minute!" Bella shouted, turning stiffly toward us.

Marie stopped crying immediately because let's face Bella was scarier than I was. That's how it always was. Bella was the punisher. If one of the kids misbehaved, Bella was the one that decided how long they stayed in time-out for or if it deserved a spanking. I was the enforcer. My job was to make sure the kids followed out their punishment and I was perfectly fine with that arrangement.

"Carlie Ann, Mae, Marie and Masen, get in a line where I can see you and follow your Maw-Maw!" Bella instructed.

I set Marie down and she ran over to her brother and sisters, getting into a line.

Bella came over to me and sighed, "You know how I said I wanted another one?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Fucking slap me the next time I say that," She said; making me laugh.

I encircled her waist, pulling her closer and started singing in her ear,

"_Oh, our futures were written with crayons in coloring books_  
_ It was misspelled and outside the lines and we loved how it looked_  
_ Like the crooked hem of your favorite childhood dress_  
_ And the holes in my jeans from years of carelessness_  
_ I know since we've grown, we ache for those memories_  
_ Honestly, nothing's even compared to you next to me, next to me_

_ When the words came to you for the first time, you knew you were hooked_  
_ And the pride that you felt at the last page of your first book_  
_ And the bravery I forced when I sang to an audience of three_  
_ Well, it took a million wrong notes just to find a single melody and key_  
_ I know since we've grown we plea for clarity_  
_ Honestly, nothing's ever made sense til you were next to me, next to me_

_ If time is money, then I'll spend it all for you_  
_ I will buy you flowers with the minutes we outgrew_  
_ I'll turn hours into gardens, planted just for us to take_  
_ I'll be reckless with my days, building castles in your name_

_ Since we've grown, we long for concrete things_  
_ Honestly, nothing's felt so sure than when you were next to me, next to me_

_ So lets cut down the red tape and gather up the pieces of our youth_  
_ Cause there's nothing in this world we can't fix with some scissors and glue_."

She giggled against my neck and kissed me, "I love you, you know that? Ten years of being with you and I'm still madly in love with you," She told me.

"Well, that's good, because I hope you'll still feel that way fifty years from now," I said nuzzling her nose with mine.

She smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Probably be too old and deaf and blind to care," She teased.

"Probably," I teased back, "But I know that I will always have those memories of you when we were seventeen and crazy in love and fucking every five seconds," I told her.

She snorted, "Now we plan out our 'fucking'," She laughed.

"Hey, planned or not, it's better then none at all," I retorted.

We were the only ones, besides Alice and Jasper, out of our friends that were still together. They said that we probably wouldn't last; that it was just puppy love but look at us now. We were still together and going strong all these years later. God or fate brought us together and kept us together. Bella was my first love and the one I still loved to this day and always would. She was my first and would be my last. The word _forever _was created for our relationship. She was my forever. The word divorce wasn't in our vocabulary; no matter how bad things got, we would always work through it and be together because Edward couldn't exist without Bella and Bella couldn't exist without Edward. That's just how it was.

Bella touched my face, "Hey, what are you thinking about? Our 'fuck' date? You know that's not until Saturday, you're off and the kids are going over to your parents, I bet I could give you a little something something tonight though, if we're quiet and lock the door," She said.

I grinned and shook my head, "I really fucking love you, Bella; I'm so glad you came to Forks ten years ago," I told her.

She smiled back, "So am I, baby, so am I, now, come on, we've got a herd of animals to take pictures with Santa," She said lacing her fingers with mine and pulling me.

When we rounded the corner we could see Mom and Dad trying to wrangle the kids together.

"Oh, Marie, come on, sweetheart, get up on Santa's lap," Mom said gently, looking like she was about to lose it.

Bella stepped in, "Marie! Listen to your Maw-Maw and get up on Santa's lap right this second or we are going home!" She snapped her fingers.

Marie gaped at her, "Mommy, that what I was doing!" She whined and climbed up the sleight.

'Santa' picked her up and sat her on one knee before doing the same with Mae who took one look at him and burst into tears.

"Oh my God, why do we even bother?" Bella grumbled before going over to Mae, "What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

"I don't wanna sit on his lap, mommy! I'm scared!" Mae sobbed.

"Fine, we're switching, Carlie Ann and Marie will sit on Santa's lap, Mae will sit on my lap and Mas will sit on daddy's lap, got me? And we're doing it my way or someone is going to get beat tonight, I'm not even joking!" Bella threatened and glared at the kids.

All of them nodded and said, "Yes, mommy."

I snickered. She was like a general. It was hot. I was turned on by her bossiness. Damn.

After everyone was situated and ready and the smiles were placed, the picture was taken. The next thing was getting Matt, Dylan, Mary, Marie, Mae, Carie Ann and Masen to all take a picture with Santa.

"I won't tell you again, Marie Renee, you sit there and smile so I can freaking have a nice Christmas picture of you!" Bella screeched.

"I don't wanna take no more pik-tors!" Marie whined, wiggling around on poor Santa's lap.

"I swear to God, Marie, when we get home, you're going straight to bed, no TV, you got me? You've got an attitude that's going to be fixed real quick!" Bella growled at her.

That, of course, made Marie start to wail. Bella rolled her eyes and went over to grab her off of Santa's lap; apologizing to him before setting Marie down on the ground and popping her on the behind once.

"That's enough, Marie, I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get out of here, do you understand?" Bella told her angrily.

Marie whimpered and looked at me.

"You gotta listen to mommy, baby, just sit on Santa's lap and take another picture and we'll leave, okay?" I told her, kneeling down to be at her level.

She nodded, "Okay, daddy," She said and looked up at Bella expectantly.

"Are you going to behave?" Bella questioned.

Marie nodded and Bella picked her up and put her back on Santa's lap.

I took Bella's hand in mine and squeezed. She squeezed back and rested her head on my shoulder.

This was it. This was what everything meant and what mattered. This was what life meant. This was what people lived for. I knew that the day my first born, Masen, was born. My life had changed that day forever and it was _amazing_. I couldn't predict the future but I knew Bella and my kids would always be in it. Always. It was a slow descent but it was worth it.

_**The End.**_


End file.
